My Dreams But A Drop Of Fuel For A Nightmare
by Blanxe
Summary: A única coisa que eles precisavam era dar um empurrãozinho para que as coisas acontecessem... Mas o que os cinco não esperavam era que nem tudo correria como o planejado.
1. Prólogo

**Autoras:****Thoru & Blanxe**

**Casais:** Indefinidos por enquanto.

**Gênero:**Yaoi, Het, Romance, Humor?

**Beta/Revisora:** **Illy-chan Himura Wakai**

**Aviso: **Os personagens de Gundam Wing não nos pertencem. Os originais _**Cassie, Dammar, Lee e Lien, Kenji e Adrian**_ são de autoria de **Thoru**; enquanto _**Satoshi Yui**_ é um personagem original de **Blanxe**, cedido apenas para o desenvolvimento desta fic, mas que neste novo universo não apresentará a mesma idade que tinha na ATP.

* * *

**My Dreams But A Drop Of Fuel For A Nightmare**

**Prólogo**

* * *

-

O relógio parecia insistente em sua missão de despertar a figura que se via enrolada em amarrotados lençóis lavanda, mas esta apenas grunhiu ao notar o barulho irritante e virou-se de costas para a fonte daquele som escandaloso, cobrindo o resto da cabeça como se isso fosse amenizar ou acabar por completo com sua perturbação. Tinha que se levantar para ir ao colégio, sabia disso, mas sua consciência estava longe de conseguir uma reação de seu corpo.

Não escutou o barulho da porta de seu quarto se abrindo, mas ao longe percebeu uma voz lhe chamando. Não se moveu, pois tinha plena certeza de que era fruto de algum sonho, afinal o despertador havia parado de lhe atormentar. Infelizmente, logo sentiu a perda da proteção que o lençol fazia sobre seu corpo delgado e grunhiu outra vez em pura frustração, procurando tatear com as mãos o local para onde seu lençol quentinho teria escorregado.

- Hora de levantar, bela adormecida. – a voz rouca, que conhecia muito bem, lhe chegou mais nítida à percepção.

- Num quero. – grunhiu, desta vez puxando o travesseiro e cobrindo sua cabeça, para que a luz forte do sol não acabasse com a impressão noturna que as cortinas escuras causavam **–** até as mesmas serem abertas escancaradamente.

- Não me venha com essa. – o mais velho disse, puxando o travesseiro. – Vai se atrasar.

Fazendo uma careta inconformada de desagrado pela claridade, a figura sonolentareclamou:

- Pai, você às vezes é um pé no saco, sabia? – abriu parcialmente os olhos violetas, piscando algumas vezes para se adaptar à luz, procurando focalizar o homem em pé junto a sua cama.

Levou uma travesseirada na cara e escutou a risada do pai.

- Se você tivesse um, eu poderia até levar isso em consideração. – falou, vendo a expressão contrariada que recebia quando o travesseiro foi jogado em sua direção e apenas desviou-se do mesmo. – Agora se levante, se apronte e desça para tomar seu café da manhã. Se demorar muito, sabe que logo sua escolta vem bater aqui.

- Que se explodam.

- Ou eles vêm explodir você. – replicou rindo e deixando o quarto.

Sem escolhas, bufou, forçando-se a sentar na cama. Passando a mão pela franja castanha, colocando-a parcialmente para trás e deixando correr os dedos pelos longos fios lisos, mas sentindo-os travarem ao chegar nos emaranhados causados pela noite.

- Eu deveria ter dormido com ele trançado. – murmurou para si, enquanto puxava para ver uma mecha completamente embaraçada. - Isso vai ser um inferno.

-

As batidas na porta já eram esperadas. Ele olhou para o relógio de parede na cozinha e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sabia que isso aconteceria. Deixando de lado seu café e o jornal na mesa da cozinha, foi até a sala atender seus convidados rotineiros.

Assim que abriu a porta se deparou com um adolescente chinês muito sério e de postura impecável. Seus cabelos muito lisos e escuros, que mantinha num corte curto, jogados levemente para o lado, onde uma franja lhe cobria parcialmente a testa. Vestia-se como qualquer jovem de sua idade, com jeans e camiseta. Se não o conhecesse muito bem, teria acreditado naquela falsa seriedade.

- Olá… err… Você é o…? – realmente não sabia qual deles era.

- Lee. Aquele lá é que é o Lien, Sr. Maxwell. – falou apontado para a calçada onde o outro rapaz acenou com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

Como ele poderia saber? Ambos eram idênticos. Sempre se confundia.

- Que seja. – disse em desistência, fazendo um meneio com a mão.

- Vamos ter que esperar muito? – Lee perguntou, antes que o homem pudesse entrar e deixá-lo plantado ali como sempre.

- Você conhece a rotina, não é mesmo? – o adulto lembrou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

Lee olhou para o relógio de pulso, em seguida para dentro da casa, diretamente para as escadas que levavam para os quartos.

- Já está ficando até cronometrado. – o jovem chinês comentou, vendo quem esperava descer as escadas apressadamente e como sempre resmungando.

- Não sei porque mantenho essa porcaria de cabelo tão grande. Eu sou masoquista, só pode ser. – reclamava sem parar, enquanto terminava de amarrar a ponta da trança com uma fita lilás.

- Pelo que me lembre você me idolatra, por isso quer me imitar. – Duo falou sem qualquer modéstia, ao mesmo tempo em que ela chegava até a porta onde estava.

- Não abusa, pai. – rebateu, ajeitando a mochila nas costas. – Já vou.

- Vai nada. Vai tomar o café.

- Estamos atrasados, caso o senhor tenha perdido a noção do tempo.

Um carro parou junto à calçada e buzinou, chamando a atenção de todos para si.

- Vamos embora, Duo! Não quero chegar atrasado de novo por sua causa.

Era Heero. Não existiriam mais discussões ali. Recebeu um olhar irônico dos jovens e deu de ombros.

- Ele exagera. – disse sem jeito. – Você ganhou dessa vez, mas vê se come algo no colégio.

- Como se isso fosse problema para ela, Sr. Maxwell. – Lee implicou, ganhando um olhar reprovador da amiga.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir. – disse pegando a pasta e o revólver em cima da mesa da sala e passando apressado pelos jovens. – Não deixei nada pronto pro almoço, Cassie, por isso…

- Vou ter que me virar. – completou de forma satírica. - Quero novidade.

- Também te amo, querida. – Duo exclamou no meio do caminho ao escutar a reclamação da filha e ao abrir a porta do carro, reclamou com o japonês: – Precisa chamar minha atenção na frente deles?

Heero apenas o olhou com zombaria e disse:

- Nem assim você toma vergonha e aprende.

- Me lembre de não lhe prestar auxilio na próxima missão de campo. – Duo ameaçou estreitando os olhos para o parceiro.

Heero lhe lançou apenas um olhar desinteressado e rebateu:

- Só depois que você lembrar de não pedir pelo meu auxilio durante as mesmas.

Como uma criança, Duo emburrou-se, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Maldito.

- Baka. – replicou com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Heero passou a marcha no carro e foi embora, deixando para trás os três jovens.

- Eu já disse que não preciso de escolta, Lee. – ela reclamou andando até a calçada, sendo acompanhada pelos gêmeos em sua rotineira caminhada até o colégio.

- Não é escolta, onna. – Lien corrigiu, colocando-se de um lado da garota, enquanto seu gêmeo assumia o outro. – Gostamos da sua companhia.

- E além de gostarem da minha companhia, querem manter a segurança do percurso.

- Basicamente. – Lee confirmou sem restrições, afinal, não era novidade mesmo. - Existem muitas pessoas mal intencionadas por aqui.

- Eu sei me cuidar sozinha, já esqueceram quem é meu pai? – ela apertou o passo, deixando-os um pouco para trás e desacelerou quando estavam na entrada do colégio. - Além do mais… - Cassie olha para um rapaz que passa por ela e lhe sorri, não se incomodando em devolver o gesto. – Eu posso gostar da aproximação de alguma dessas pessoas mal intencionadas.

Os dois se entreolharam e se apressaram em se colocar novamente ao lado da amiga.

- Mas nós não. – contrariou Lien colocando um braço sobre o ombro da garota, como se demarcasse território para qualquer um que lançasse qualquer tipo de intenção para a amiga.

- Estamos preservando nossa única mulher. – completou Lee, passando a mão pela cintura dela.

- Isso está soando meio imoral, sabiam? – ela brincou, observando os olhares libidinosos dos dois, enquanto entravam nos corredores.

- Você é quem tem a mente suja, Cassie. – retrucou uma voz que se juntava a eles.

Os três se voltaram para a figura que agora caminhava junto ao trio e imediatamente, Lee e Lien se desvencilharam da garota.

- Hey, Dammar. Pelo menos não preciso fingir que sou santa. – Cassie implicou, vendo a expressão do outro rapaz.

- Sem comentários. – ele replicou, mantendo sua pose e sem dirigir o olhar para ela.

- Metido a besta. – Cassie resmungou.

Eles entraram na sala de aula e logo avistaram o último membro de seu círculo reservado de amizades.

- Oh, Yui-Filho, como sempre já está enfurnado aqui antes de todos chegarem. – Cassie implicou, se aproximando da carteira onde o jovem oriental parecia estar estudando um livro.

- É Satoshi Yui pra você, Maxwell-Girl. – ele rebateu sem levantar o olhar de seu estudo.

- Machista. – Cassie torceu o nariz. - Por que não veio na comitiva hoje?

- Lee e Lien dão conta do recado. – ele respondeu dando de ombros e ainda concentrado em seu livro. - E eu tinha que entregar um trabalho no clube de ciências bem cedo.

- Mas eu pensei que você me amaaaasse. – Cassie dramatizou se abaixando e esfregando seu rosto de contra o do rapaz oriental, deixando-o completamente vermelho, enquanto Lee franzia o cenho ao reparar no quão curta a saia da garota era, a ponto de quase ver sua calcinha quando esta estava ali inclinada. Lien imediatamente usou a pasta para bloquear a visão para qualquer outra pessoa.

- Não tinha roupa mais indecente que essa não, Cassie? – Dammar indagou com desdém, antes de se sentar em sua carteira.

Cassie endireitou a postura e virou-se para o rapaz.

- Dammar, eu não pedi sua opinião sobre meu guarda roupa.

- É que o negocio está ficando meio ofensivo, Cassie. – Lien interviu pelo amigo. - Dammar tem razão. Esse tipo de roupa não é aprovado.

- Tinha que ser filha de Duo Maxwell, mesmo. – Dammar reforçou com ironia.

- Hey, tá ofendendo meu pai? – ela se aproximou, apoiando as mãos na carteira do loiro.

Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas e a olhou nos olhos, falando muito seriamente.

- Não, estou dizendo que vocês se parecem.

Lee resolvendo quebrar mais uma vez os ânimos que poderiam se exaltar; comentou algo que reparara há algum tempo:

- Por falar nisso, ao contrário de você, ele tem andado muito mais reservado de uns anos pra cá, não é mesmo?

Ela desviou a atenção para o amigo chinês e endireitou a postura novamente.

- Reservado demais pro meu gosto.

- Como assim? – Lien perguntou, curioso.

- Sei lá… Ele não tem saído muito, nem tem se interessado por ninguém.

- Resumindo: está ficando velho. – o loiro finalizou.

- Dammar, você acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje, ou está implicando comigo de propósito, hein seu esnobe metido a besta? – Cassie mais uma vez o encarou de forma aborrecida.

Dammar lhe lançou um olhar desdenhoso.

- Oh, está com ciuminho? – Cassie arriscou.

- Nem ouse. – ele a ameaçou.

- Certo, então não pise no meu calo, porque meu humor está péssimo também. – ela baixou a guarda.

Dammar então baixou a sua também e resolveu se ater ao ponto da conversa que estavam tendo:

- Eu tenho uma sugestão.

- Que sugestão? – ela indagou.

- Já que você acha que seu pai está ficando um velh… - Dammar imediatamente se cortou ao ver os olhos violetas lhe ameaçarem. - err… um homem solitário, porque não o ajuda nesse probleminha?

- Como assim? – Cassie perguntou interessada, mas sem entender.

Satoshi **–** que até então se mantivera calado **–** explicou para a amiga.

- Arrumar um par para saciar as necessidades físicas e emocionais do Maxwell-Pai.

- Tá prestando atenção na conversa, Yui-Filho? – A adolescente implicou, lançando um olhar irônico para o jovem.

- Qualquer dia desses, eu esqueço que você é mulher, Cassie. – Satoshi ameaçou estreitando os olhos.

- Ok, sem baixaria, povinho. – Dammar solicitou. - O que acha da idéia, Cassie?

Ela se voltou mais uma vez para o rapaz e o parabenizou:

- Até que você tem idéias sábias de vez em quando, Dammar.

- Eu as tenho sempre. – ele disse orgulhoso de si mesmo. - Você é que, na maioria das vezes, não é sábia o suficiente para segui-las.

Cassie estreitou os olhos.

- Esnobe.

- Pedante. – Dammar rebateu.

Lee e Lien franziram o cenho e resolveram intervir.

- Voltando ao assunto. Vocês acham isso uma idéia realmente boa? – Lien perguntou ressabiado.

- É. O Sr. Maxwell pode não gostar dos fedelhos gundam se intrometendo na vida dele e arrumando encontros às cegas pra ele. – Lee completou.

- Mas ele não precisa saber. – Dammar elucidou. - Vejam bem, o que precisamos é apenas dar um empurrãozinho pra que as coisas aconteçam.

- Vocês são doentes. – Satoshi balançou a cabeça negativamente, não concordando com as idéias malucas dos amigos.

- Você faz parte do grupo de contaminação, Yui-Filho. – Cassie esclareceu. – Vai nos ajudar, ou vai ficar no seu mundinho autista?

Ele ficou em silêncio por um segundo. Como poderia negar alguma coisa justamente a ela?

- Missão Aceita.

-

Continua…

-

* * *

**Notas:**

**Thoru - **Alguns pediram, outros não queriam… mas eu sou teimosa por natureza e voltei!!!! A inspiração veio com tudo e, mais uma vez, eu pedi uma parceria à Blanxe para que ela me emprestasse o jeito maravilhoso que ela tem de escrever para **desenvolvermos **(sim, porque ela me ajuda e muiiiiito no desenvolvimento da história) a nossa segunda fic!!! Abraça Blanxe!!!!

Como a idéia surgiu??? De fone no ouvido e atravessando, no horário de pico, um dos incontáveis viadutos do Centro de São Paulo.

Essa fic será mais light e descontraída, mas é claro tem que ter um Angst senão eu não sou feliz!!

Eu espero que vocês curtam essa fic, assim como eu curto quando estou desenvolvendo-a.

Bjs Thoru!!

_-_

**Blanxe - **Mais uma criação vinda da mente de Thoru e que eu estou adorando escrever (ficando viciada nos enredos que ela cria)… Well, espero que gostem dessa nova proposta… Hugs!

-


	2. Capítulo 1

**Autoras:**_** Thoru & Blanxe**_

**Casais:** Ainda indefinidos.

**Gênero:**Yaoi, Het, Romance, Humor?

**Beta/Revisora:** **Illy-chan Himura Wakai**

**Aviso: **Os personagens de Gundam Wing não nos pertencem. Os originais _**Cassie, Dammar, Lee e Lien, Kenji e Adrian**_ são de autoria de **Thoru**; enquanto _**Satoshi Yui**_ é um personagem original de **Blanxe**, cedido apenas para o desenvolvimento desta fic, mas que neste novo universo não apresentará a mesma idade que tinha na ATP.

_Partes escritas em itálico significam lembranças._

* * *

_**Primeiro Capítulo**_

_**Chains of Memories**_

* * *

-

Estavam no carro, voltando para casa já tarde da noite. Heero dirigia muito concentrado naquela tarefa e nem dava atenção para seu amigo completamente largado no banco do carona. O japonês nunca fora de ficar puxando assunto ou buscando lhe distrair, ainda mais depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho nos Preventers, como fora aquele. Era engraçado pensar que estavam naquele serviço desde que as guerras haviam terminado e finalmente haviam se estabelecido na Terra. Ainda mais irônico era o fato de ambos, ele e Heero, serem parceiros na organização durante todos aqueles anos e ainda não tivessem matado um ao outro.

Apesar dos pesares, Heero tinha um apreço tão incomensurável pelo americano, que até ele próprio evitava ficar pensando muito sobre as idas e vindas de sua vida com o homem a seu lado. Era a pessoa a quem ele confiava sua vida, mais do que a qualquer um dos outros amigos pilotos; alguém que sempre conhecera e respeitara seus altos e baixos e que admiravelmente passara pelas piores situações na vida e ainda tinha o prazer de sorrir sinceramente todos os dias, sem amargura alguma.

Tinha orgulho de ser seu melhor amigo.

Quando parou o carro na frente da casa do americano e virou-se para encarar a figura em posição desleixada, Heero levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver que Duo fazia uma careta, olhando na direção da construção.

- O que foi, Duo? – perguntou, apoiando um dos braços na janela aberta do carro. - Já chegamos.

- Eu sei. – Duo suspirou insatisfeito e confessou: - Só estou tomando coragem.

Heero sabia muito bem ao que Duo se referia, mas indagou mesmo assim.

- Cassie?

Duo olhou frustrado para Heero e disparou:

- Você tem um filho perfeito, Soldado Perfeito. Com certeza o Sato já deve estar dormindo, e certamente não vai pular em cima de você com reclamações sobre você estar fora o dia todo e nem sequer ter telefonado para avisar que ia chegar bem mais tarde, além de todo o drama de um dia na escola com a tropa de escolta e blá blá blá.

Heero deu de ombros e com um leve sorriso debochado, implicou com o americano:

- As vantagens do DNA, meu caro amigo.

- Deboche, Heero. Pode debochar.

- Estou errado? – retorquiu, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas. - Não preciso dizer a quem ela puxou.

- Você deu muita sorte de seu filho não ter puxado o gênio da Relena. – Duo implicou estreitando os olhos. - Se tivesse, não estaria debochando de mim agora, não é mesmo?

Heero revirou os olhos e inclinou-se, abrindo a porta do carona num convite para que Duo acabasse com o drama.

- Não reclame tanto, Duo. Agora vai logo, que eu também quero ir pra minha casa descansar.

- Bah, melhor amigo uma ova. – Duo reclamou, tirando o cinto de segurança. – Na hora de escutar minhas lamentações, sempre me dá um chute no traseiro. – então ao ver o semblante sério do amigo japonês, estilizou sua voz imitando o tom que Heero fazia. – _Cala a boca, baka._

- Viu, nem preciso mais dizer. Você já sabe. Depois fala da própria filha. – deu um empurrão no braço do americano para incentivá-lo a sair logo do carro. - Até amanhã, Duo.

- Até amanhã, oh grande amigo. – Duo ironizou, deixando o veículo e batendo a porta.

Começando a caminhar para a entrada de sua casa, enquanto escutava o carro de Heero ir embora, Duo se preparava mentalmente para o pior. Cassie não lhe daria trégua com certeza e não teria como escapar. Mas como Heero mesmo tinha lhe apontado, a filha era tão hiperativa quanto ele, por isso, era como uma dose de seu próprio veneno; seu consolo é que podia atormentar o japonês no dia seguinte da mesma maneira.

Abriu a porta de casa já esperando pelo furacão que viria pulando em cima de si, mas ficou surpreso quando nenhuma adolescente se pendurou em seu pescoço, nem muito menos escutou as reclamações escandalosas dela. Desconfiado, fechou a porta e franziu o cenho, percebendo as luzes da casa apagadas e apenas as luminárias acesas. Muito estranho. Escutando o que parecia um cochicho, seguiu para a sala, onde descobriu que o barulho de vozes vinha da televisão ligada num volume baixo e logo ali no sofá escuro, estava a razão de seu prévio temor.

Cassie já estava vestida com seu babydoll azul claro e provavelmente apenas esperava ele chegar para subir para dormir, quando adormecera no processo. Sentiu-se um pouco culpado por tê-la feito esperar e se preocupar, pois sabia que a filha se ressentia pelo pouco tempo que tinham juntos e receava pelos riscos de seu trabalho nos Preventers. Não a culpava por isso, afinal, apesar dos tios e primos postiços, ele era o único parente verdadeiro que lhe restara. Desde o começo havia sido apenas ele, ela e mais ninguém. O fato apenas fizera que o relacionamento que tinham fosse mais forte, mas mesmo assim, não gostava de vê-la se preocupando tanto.

Duo se aproximou do sofá, olhando para a figura adormecida com ternura e sentou-se puxando Cassie para descansar em seu colo.

A garota grunhiu alguma incoerência que nem mesmo ele entendeu e, sentindo-se confortável, continuou dormindo. Duo sorriu, enquanto observava o rosto sereno da filha e lhe fazia um carinho, correndo a mão pelos longos cabelos castanhos, que estavam soltos. Sentiu vontade de rir, pois tinha certeza que no dia seguinte ela estaria reclamando de novo sobre a muvuca que os fios se encontrariam pela manhã. Lembrava-se de quando ela era apenas uma menininha e apenas lhe admirava os cabelos longos trançados, almejando que os seus próprios ficassem tão longos quanto os seus, para fazer o mesmo… O tempo passara rápido demais.

Parecia que fora há apenas alguns dias que lhe fora proposto a oportunidade de ser pai.

_-_

_Estava voltando do hospital depois de terem sido surpreendidos nos Preventers com o súbito rompimento da bolsa de Sally. Hilde estava na sala do apartamento que dividiam e ficou espantada ao vê-lo mais cedo em casa. Ele não lhe deu nem tempo para que questionasse e foi logo contando:_

_- Nasceram, Hil! Os filhos do Fei nasceram!_

_Hilde ficou surpresa e ao mesmo tempo curiosa e empolgada._

_- E como foi? Me conta!_

_- Dois meninos! – confirmou, pulando no sofá e se sentando ao lado dela. - Tinha que ver a cara do china! Tava babando como um bobo._

_- Aquele ranzinza deve estar mesmo orgulhoso__ e a Sally__ como está?_

_- Está ótima e já se preocupando como vai conseguir agüentar__ se os filhos puxarem a personalidade do pai. – Duo riu. – Com Lee e Lien__ já são três herdeiros da família Gundam, contando com o filho de Heero e Relena._

_- E pelo jeitinho do Satoshi, ele puxou o soldadinho perfeito dos pés __à__ cabeça. – ela deu uma risada e brincou: - Que horror, versões miniaturas dos pilotos gundam. O mundo deveria começar a ficar com medo. _

_- Bonsai de pilotos! – Duo riu sem reservas. – E imagine só agora que o Quatre e o Trowa estão nos últimos exames com a Cathy__ para a barriga de aluguel. Logo logo teremos outro __bebê bonsai__ chorando por aqui._

_Ele riu, mas dessa vez não foi acompanhado pela amiga, que ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes._

_- Tá pensando no quê?_

_- Duo, qual o seu maior sonho? – ela lhe perguntou muito séria._

_Era uma pergunta estranha para o momento, mas ele deu de ombros e contou:_

_- Humm… Não sei, Hil. Antigamente era ter um lar, mas agora já eu tenho…_

_Ela suspirou e recostou-se ainda mais no sofá, deixando a cabeça pender para trás e fixou seu olhar no teto, muito contemplativa._

_- O meu sempre foi ser mãe._

_Duo se espantou por um segundo ante a confissão da amiga e imitou se gesto de afundar-se no sofá e fitar o teto, deixando que o silêncio pairasse por mais um momento._

_- Duo… - ela virou a cabeça para encarar o rosto do americano._

_- Sim, Hil. – ele fez o mesmo, olhando nos olhos azuis da amiga._

_- Vamos ter um filho?_

_Duo franziu o cenho, deixando que uma estranha expressão séria lhe tomasse a fisionomia._

_- Hil, você sabe das minhas preferências e…_

_- Eu sei, Duo. – ela disse em total compreensão e imediatamente se endireitando no sofá. – Não estou pedindo pra gente casar… mas, sabe… todos deram um rumo em suas vidas… Até o Heero se casou e tem uma família.– ela apontou com certa ironia, arrancando uma risada de Duo. – Você não acha que está na hora de nós dois termos a nossa? – viu o olhar de argumentação do amigo e não permitiu que ele falasse. – Tudo bem que ela seria um pouco diferente, mas eu acho que poderíamos amar uma criança da mesma forma. – Hilde olhou esperançosa para o americano e perguntou finalmente: - O que acha, Duo?_

_-_

Duo sorriu completamente tomado pelo calor daquela recordação e mais uma vez pegou-se admirando a filha deitada em seu colo.

_-_

_No hospital ele olhava para os amigos, Heero e Wufei, acompanhados de suas respectivas famílias, enquanto ainda na sala de espera, seu amigo árabe e Trowa esperavam mais do que ansiosos por notícias da sala de parto para onde Catherine havia sido levada há algum tempo. Duo olhou para a barriga de Hilde a seu lado, inchada pelos seus sete meses de gravidez e com um sorriso nos lábios__ pensou que em breve seria ele a estar vivendo aquela ansiedade. Era realmente algo único e __pelo qual__ agradecia a amiga por ter lhe convencido a aceitar a proposta de juntos formarem sua própria família._

_- Daqui a poucos meses será nossa vez, Duo. – a voz de Hilde, sentada a seu lado lhe chamou a atenção e ele lhe tomou a mão, entrelaçando seus dedos._

_- Nossa menina, a nossa Cassie. – ele disse com um orgulho embutido na voz, ao mesmo tempo em que um médico entrou na sala de espera dando a noticia que o herdeiro Winner-Barton, Dammar, havia nascido._

_-_

Duo viu-se puxado para outro lado daquelas lembranças, talvez o pior e o mais triste.

_-_

_Outra vez no hospital e a tensão e ansiedade que ele pensara que sentiria estava__m__ sendo completamente diferente__s__ do que imaginara. Estava mais preocupado do que qualquer outra coisa, assim como seus amigos também. __O parto __estava demorando mais do que o esperado e todos tinham visto quando alguns outros enfermeiros passaram apressados para a ala cirúrgica._

_O silêncio naquela sala de espera era angustiante e a única coisa que __lhe restava __era afastar o pressentimento ruim que já __o invadia__ desde que Hilde começara a sentir dores aquela manhã._

_Uma pequena comoção aconteceu quando o médico responsável apareceu finalmente, mas pelo seu semblante pesado, algo parecia estar mesmo errado._

_- Sr. Maxwell_

_Duo respirou fundo e se aproximou apreensivo._

_- Sim?_

_- O Sr. pode me acompanhar, por favor_

_-_

Sua expressão ganhou uma leve sombra de tristeza, enquanto parava o carinho que fazia nos cabelos da filha.

_-_

_Sentado na cama em seu quarto, tinha os olhos perdidos e um sentimento de vazio que o consumia, quando escutou as batidas na porta e quando essa se abriu, viu o amigo árabe lhe fitar com o olhar pesaroso._

_- Duo… Está na hora._

_Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se levantou, indo até o berço e sorrindo triste para a pequena figura embrulhada em uma manta __cor de __lavanda._

_- Tá na hora de ir, minha gatinha. – ele sussurrou pegando a bebê nos braços com cuidado e carinho. – Tá na hora de se despedir da mamãe._

_-_

- Pai? – escutou a voz lhe chamar e piscou algumas vezes olhando para o rosto preocupado da filha. - Pai, você está bem?

Duo percebeu então que Cassie havia acordado, enquanto ficara perdido nas lembranças do passado. Vendo-se diante dos olhos violetas idênticos aos seus, ele sorriu.

- Tô sim, gatinha. Só cansado.

Cassie pareceu ficar mais aliviada com a resposta do pai e voltou a se aconchegar em seu abraço.

- Humm… você demorou.

- Pois é. E você já deveria estar na cama. – Duo repreendeu, mesmo sabendo que era em vão. – Amanhã você tem aula.

Ela fez um bico e de olhos fechados se agarrou ainda mais a ele.

- Aaah, mas tá tão gostoso aqui.

Duo riu baixo e se levantou, pegando a jovem no colo.

- Não se acostume, afinal, não é todo dia que Duo Maxwell leva uma garota pra cama.

Cassie riu contra o tecido da blusa dele e garantiu:

- Sou a única garota que você leva pra cama, papai.

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente ante a ironia da filha, enquanto subia com ela nos braços. Levou-a até seu quarto onde a deitou na cama e por um instante, antes de cobri-la com os lençóis, reparou nos contornos sinuosos de seu corpo, que há algum tempo já não era mais de uma menina.

Sem mais demorar, cobriu-a, beijando sua testa e recebendo um sorriso do rosto praticamente adormecido. Saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Não é à toa que os meninos vivem com ataques de ciúmes. – Duo riu baixo. – Mal sabem eles o que aconteceu na viagem.

No caminho para seu quarto parou de repente e muito sério pensou: "É melhor que nem saibam. Eles quase me mataram quando a levei pra viajar nas férias sem eles, imagina se descobrem que não cumpri as ordens deles… Serei um homem definitivamente morto e enterrado."

-

Heero estava atolado de relatórios para fazer. Não tinha ficado desleixado como Duo, mas os casos a serem arquivados se acumularam em sua mesa, justamente por terem estado em trabalhos de campo durante algumas semanas, então, agora que haviam sido liberados para o escritório, tinha que colocar tudo em ordem. Não tinha parado sequer para o intervalo do almoço, mas pedira para que Duo lhe trouxesse alguma besteira para saciar a fome. Sentado à sua mesa de frente para o computador, Heero parou de digitar e olhou para a mesa de seu amigo, vendo a pilha de trabalho que ele também tinha para despachar; mas ao contrário de si, o mundo de Duo não girava em torno de responsabilidades com o trabalho. Não importava o quanto de serviço existisse, se sua barriga roncasse, o homem de trança largava tudo o que tinha de importante para fazer e ia saciar sua fome. E fora o que ele fizera.

Não entendia como ainda se dava tão bem com alguém tão irresponsável como Duo, mas acreditava que não existiam explicações para aquilo, pelo menos não quando se tratava do americano.

Duo, apesar de tudo, agüentava seu jeito metódico e introvertido **–** não sabia se com outro parceiro esse entendimento renderia tanto tempo. De um modo distorcido e bizarro, ele e Duo se completavam e, apesar de todas suas diferenças, não pensaria em trabalhar com outro agente.

Pensando tanto em Duo, acabou se distraindo do que fazia e notou pela hora que o parceiro estava demorando a voltar. Grunhiu e se levantou, decidido a trazer aquele idiota de volta. Tinha certeza que estava no refeitório se empanturrando e jogando conversa fora.

Encontrou-o exatamente onde pensou que ia achá-lo, fazendo exatamente o que previra que estaria fazendo: sentado a uma mesa, jogando conversa fora com outro Preventer enquanto folheava uma revista de carros. Só que algo na visão o incomodou.

Heero estreitou os olhos analisando a situação com frieza. Duo estava rindo de algum comentário idiota que Adrian Baskin, um outro agente do setor, fazia, ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava junto a ele para ver a revista.

Ele não estava abusando demais daquela proximidade não?

Sem perder mais tempo, Heero foi até a mesa e com a voz controlada, chamou a atenção de ambos:

- Perdeu a noção da hora, Duo?

Duo ficou sem graça, fechando a revista imediatamente. Heero estava esperando que fosse levar seu almoço e ali estava ele, distraído, folheando uma revista de carros. Mas ficara tão empolgado em meio à conversa com Adrian, que se esquecera que tinha um japonês esfomeado para alimentar.

- Err… desculpa, Heero. Eu já estava indo…

- Eu vejo como você já estava a caminho. – Heero ironizou, olhando para o outro agente, que se afastou um pouco de Duo.

- Não precisa se estressar com ele, Yui. A culpa foi minha. – Adrian interveio na conversa. - Eu que puxei conversa e acabei prendendo ele aqui mais um pouco.

- Não duvido nada. – Heero disse friamente olhando para o outro homem. – Podemos voltar?

Duo suspirou e devolvendo a revista para Adrian, levantou-se pegando o embrulho de comida em cima da mesa.

- Você é um pé no saco, Yui. – murmurou em desagrado e, em seguida, voltou-se para se despedir do outro agente. – O dever me chama, Adrian. A gente se esbarra depois.

- Até, Duo. – ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso.

Heero lançou um último olhar frio para Adrian e seguiu Duo de volta para sua sala.

-

No dia seguinte, no pátio da escola, Satoshi foi o último a se juntar ao grupo de amigos para o intervalo. Ao se aproximar, já recebeu um olhar irônico de Cassie, que não se conteve em implicar com o oriental sempre pontual.

- Aprontou alguma coisa pra ficar preso depois da aula?

- Não vou nem te responder. – Satoshi sentou-se à mesa de cimento, ao lado da garota, encarando à sua frente Dammar, que estava sentado entre os gêmeos. – Vai na festa de hoje?

O loiro apoiou os braços sobre a mesa e encarou o oriental, dando levemente de ombros.

- Apesar de meus pais não trabalharem na organização, estarei lá como convidado dos Chang.

Satoshi ficou pensativo por um instante e Cassie logo desconfiou:

- O que você tem em mente?

- Como sabe que eu tenho alguma coisa em mente? – Satoshi rebateu, ajeitando os óculos no rosto e olhando-a intrigado.

Ela lhe deu uma leve cotovelada e com ar de sapiência, respondeu:

- Está compenetrado demais. – deixando de lado a pose, ela riu e exigiu: - Desembucha.

- Ok. Conforme a idéia de ontem de arrumar um parceiro para Maxwell-Pai, andei pensando que talvez a festa dos Preventers venha a ser uma ótima oportunidade para avaliarmos bons pretendentes.

Todos pararam por um momento considerando as palavras de Satoshi. A idéia realmente tinha fundamento e um dos bons.

- Sato tem razão. – Lee concordou. – Talvez alguém do meio em que ele trabalhe seja interessante para o Sr. Maxwell.

- Levando em consideração que teremos como saber se alguém de lá, se interessa por ele também. – Lien concluiu.

- Perfeito, então. – Cassie se empolgou. - Acho que o quanto antes conseguirmos um pretendente, mais rápido arranjamos as coisas pro meu pai.

Dammar, reparando nas atitudes de Cassie, resolveu questionar.

- Que pressa súbita é essa?

Ela suspirou apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o rosto nas mãos, numa expressão frustrada.

- É que ontem…sei lá, ele pareceu tão distante e solitário. E ele nunca se firmou sério com ninguém, não sei se por minha causa, mas queria que ele encontrasse alguém pra ficar junto mesmo.

Dammar torceu o nariz e implicou:

- Isso já está ficando melodramaticamente piegas, Cassie.

- Eu sei. – ela riu. – Bem, o importante é que vamos começar nossa seleção e, se tudo der certo, Duo Maxwell em breve não será mais um solteirão.

- Daria um ótimo reality show. Imaginem. – Lien se levantou fazendo um cartaz imaginário com as mãos. – " Solteirão, boa pinta, ex-rebelde, ex-piloto Gundam e atualmente agente especial dos Preventers, vai selecionar um pretendente entre vários garanhões para que este seja o grande amor de sua vida ".

Dammar caiu na gargalhada, seguido de Lee e até Satoshi, que tentou em vão se segurar. Cassie ficou olhando-os seriamente **–** depois um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, seguido do riso, fazendo com que os outros rissem ainda mais.

- Babaca! – xingou, jogando uma bola de papel, arrancado de seu caderno, na direção de Lee, que desviou.

-

A festa realizada na sede dos Preventers já havia começado há algumas horas. Era uma comemoração anual oferecida aos funcionários e agentes, onde os mesmos podiam confraternizar e levar suas famílias. Heero estava conversando com Wufei, enquanto esperava que seu parceiro resolvesse aparecer. Duo nunca fora pontual para nada e, até mesmo nas festas que ele tanto adorava, sempre chegava depois de todo mundo.

Todos os anos Heero ia com Satoshi, pois era a única família que tinha, desde que se separara de Relena e esta lhe deixara a guarda do filho, já que o menino sempre fora bem mais apegado a si. O fato às vezes era motivo de piada para os amigos, que diziam que nem mesmo Satoshi, ainda com 3 anos na época, suportara a mãe. Todos sabiam das cobranças de Relena, mesmo que estas fossem completamente compreensíveis. Heero tinha plena consciência que falhara em ser um bom marido, em dar a atenção necessária que ela precisava quando tinham um bebê pequeno para cuidar. Vendo o filho, hoje com 17 anos, percebia que pelo menos o papel de pai ele cumprira bem. Satoshi era um bom rapaz, estudioso, apesar de reservado, e o respeitava acima de tudo. Era uma versão menos violenta e introvertida do que o próprio Heero era quando adolescente, mas com os mesmos traços de personalidade e aparência, tornava-se impossível não identificá-lo como seu filho.

Heero desviou o olhar para os filhos de Wufei, que se serviam de bebida junto com Dammar, associando o tipo de pensamento anterior a eles. Os gêmeos idênticos eram polidos e mantinham a mesma postura altiva do pai, mas quem os conhecia bem sabia que não passavam de lobos em pele de cordeiro. Eram educados e sérios, mas se Cassie Maxwell estivesse por perto, mostravam sua verdadeira faceta.

O herdeiro Winner-Barton era um caso à parte. Dammar era sinônimo de educação e arrogância. Ele havia nascido depois que Catherine aceitara emprestar sua barriga para gestação do filho de Quatre e Trowa. O menino nascera com os traços físicos de Quatre, garantindo aquela aparecia mais infantil e delicada, apesar da cor de seus cabelos terem puxado um tom de loiro mais escuro, quase beirando o castanho, mas seus olhos mantiveram-se da mesma tonalidade que os do piloto de Sandrock. Dammar **– **sendo criado sob os mimos de Quatre e Trowa, que hoje estavam a frente das empresas Winner **– **não fazia questão de esconder sua personalidade esnobe, mas isso não fazia que fosse uma pessoa ruim.

Para completar aquele grupinho terrorista faltava apenas Cassie. Só existia uma forma de definir aquele terror de saia: Duo. Se Hilde estivesse viva, provavelmente se recriminaria por colocar no mundo aquela ameaça. A garota era hiperativa, boca suja e espevitada, tinha herdado todos os traços genéticos do pai, inclusive sua aparência, o que causava problemas, pelo menos para seus "primos" **– **ou tropa de segurança, como costumavam se chamar. Como única garota do grupo e sendo basicamente a mais nova, os rapazes haviam adotado essa postura superprotetora sobre ela desde que eram pequenos e até mesmo Dammar não abria mão de se intrometer e resguardar os passos da amiga. Heero não sabia dizer se os quatro adolescentes faziam isso por cautela exagerada ou por ciúmes, mas sendo ela uma Maxwell, eles talvez tivessem razão em se preocupar.

Heero tomou totalmente outro foco quando percebeu para onde os jovens voltavam imediatamente suas atenções. Entrando no salão e atraindo os olhares de todos, vinham ninguém menos que os Maxwell. Duo, com os cabelos impecavelmente presos numa longa trança, vestia-se num traje formal, similar ao que todos os homens usavam ali: um tuxedo preto, sendo sua camisa de dentro, na cor vinho. Quem via-o assim, completamente alinhado, postura impecável e desfilando com a bela filha a tira**-**colo, até diria que aquele homem era sério. Mas ainda assim era impossível de não admirar sua beleza.

Heero sorriu ao notar os olhos de Satoshi, Dammar, Lee e Lien se estreitarem ao repararem em como os olhares dos homens ali presentes também se dirigiam para Cassie. Mas não era para menos. A garota estava linda. Com os longos cabelos castanhos num penteado que os deixava parcialmente soltos, usava um longo vestido violeta sem alças, onde na cintura duas faixas transpassavam presas por um broche, que deixavam cintura bem justa e o caimento lhe acentuava os quadris. Para a idade, Cassie estava definitivamente um mulherão.

Heero escutou a risada de Sally ao seu lado e escutou-a dizer:

- Acho que nossos filhos vão precisar de atendimento médico hoje.

Heero riu. A médica-chefe dos Preventers, vestida num longo vestido azul, também observava as expressões estupefatas dos rapazes que viam a amiga **–** com aquele sorriso matreiro nos lábios **– **desfilar ao lado do pai.

- A velha marca Maxwell não muda. – Wufei ironizou ao lado da esposa. – É uma injustiça que essa garota tenha puxado tanto o pai.

- Pelo menos ela mantém os garotos ocupados. – Heero argumentou.

Wufei o olhou com incredulidade.

- Você é meio sádico. Está trabalhando com Maxwell como seu parceiro há anos, por isso não se importa com o que aquele projeto de americano louco faça com nossos filhos.

Heero ficou com o riso a meio caminho, pois este simplesmente morreu quando viu que Adrian interceptara Duo para cumprimentá-lo. O homem era todo sorrisos e olhares para seu parceiro. Heero estava realmente incomodado com o jeito que o outro agente vinha querendo se aproximar.

- Que cara é essa, Heero? – Sally indagou, notando a expressão fechada do japonês.

- Nada. – ele limitou-se a responder, sem desviar o olhar daqueles dois.

Sally lançou um olhar sugestivo para o marido, que entendeu plenamente o que ela queria dizer.

- Não adianta, onna. Ele é um cabeça-dura.

-

Duo sorriu abertamente quando Adrian chegou para cumprimentá-lo. O outro agente vinha há algum tempo sendo extremamente cordial e gentil, sempre lhe sorrindo e quando podia, parando para conversar. Ainda sentia-se um pouco envergonhado pelo tratamento de Heero naquele dia e não entendia o porque da reação mal-humorada do melhor amigo. Só esperava que o japonês não estivesse querendo seguir a mania da tropa de segurança, porque caso estivesse, trataria de arrumar logo uma mulher para ele. Talvez o amigo estivesse precisando de uma namorada, depois de todos aqueles anos sem se firmar com ninguém.

- Você hoje veio realmente disposto a roubar a cena, Duo. – moreno lhe cumprimentou, reparando-o de cima a baixo.

- Que isso, só me arrumei a caráter. – Duo replicou sem graça.

- Está ótimo, pode acreditar.

Cassie permaneceu em silêncio, apenas olhando o jeito com que aquele homem falava com seu pai e a forma como seus olhos brilhavam. Seria possível que… Ele era bonito, moreno, cabelos curtos castanhos, alto, porte físico visivelmente desejável, provavelmente a mesma idade que seu pai, um sorriso encantador e… Por que seu pai ainda não investira num homem daqueles?

- Hum-hum… - ela chamou a atenção para si, fazendo os dois homens saírem da conversa entre eles. – Não vai me apresentar?

Ela queria saber quem era aquele homem.

Duo imediatamente consertou sua gafe, colocando o braço em volta da cintura da filha e apresentando-a:

– Essa é minha filha Cassie. – ele disse, com um leve tom de orgulho em sua voz. – Cassie, esse é um companheiro de trabalho, Adrian Baskin.

O homem sorriu e tocou sua mão num leve cumprimento e elogiou.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Cassie. Não sabia que tinha uma filha tão bonita.

- É um problema genético, se é que você me entende. – a garota ironizou, fazendo Adrian e o pai rirem.

- A modéstia também. – Duo completou.

- Mas eu não discordo dela. – Adrian insinuou, em seguida escutando ser chamado por uma dupla de amigos. – Com licença.

Assim que Adrian se afastou, Duo começou a encaminhá-los na direção do grupo de amigos, como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Cassie se perguntou se os anos estavam deixando seu pai tapado, ou se ele realmente não percebera que aquele homem estava totalmente cheio de interesses nada puros sobre ele. Não teve nem como comentar, pois logo ele a deixou à mercê de seus protetores e foi se juntar aos amigos.

- Que caras são essas? – ela perguntou para os quatro que a olhavam torto.

Dammar, com seu jeito sutil, respondeu:

- Você está muito espalhafatosa.

Cassie fechou a expressão, completamente frustrada.

- Tá me chamando de brega?

- Não. – o loiro deu de ombros. - Você que gosta de distorcer o que eu digo.

Lien balançou a cabeça, lamentando pela eterna implicância daqueles dois e explicou:

- O que ele quis dizer é que não precisava se produzir tanto.

- O que incomoda vocês é que eu chamo a atenção. – ela implicou, colocando um dos braços na cintura.

Satoshi apenas assentiu com a cabeça e confirmou:

- Positivamente isso.

Ela riu sardonicamente, dando as costas para os quatro para olhar o movimento da festa.

- Se acostumem, pois isso acontece estando eu vestida ou não, para uma festa.

- Convencida. – Dammar falou com desdém.

- Invejoso. – Cassie rebateu imediatamente.

A animosidade entre os dois parecia crescer e Satoshi veio intervir, colocando panos quentes e expondo o que realmente poderia interessar em suas presenças naquela festa.

- Bem, deixemos esses chiliques de lado. Estamos aqui, o Maxwell-Pai está confraternizando e deveríamos começar com nossa busca pelo amor da vida dele.

- Vejam só, continua empenhado. – Cassie olhou de soslaio para o japonês.

- Se for começar… - Satoshi alertou, disposto a largar aquela missão estúpida se ela continuasse a implicar.

Ela revirou os olhos violetas e, rendendo-se à impaciência do amigo oriental, voltou-se para os quatro, mais uma vez.

- Tá, calminha aí, Yui-Filho. – pediu, vendo o jeito fechado de sua expressão facial. - Ok, acho que todos perceberam aquele belo espécime masculino que nos cumprimentou quando chegamos, não é mesmo?

Lee, vendo a linha de pensamento da amiga, por um instante ficou surpreso.

- Já definiu um pretendente tão rápido?

- Eu não defini nada. - ela se defendeu. - Maaaaas, para euzinha que estava lá pertinho, perceber que o cara estava babando pelo charme do meu paizão, foi coisa fácil.

- Tem certeza? – Satoshi perguntou desconfiado.

- Como dois mais dois são quatro.

Dammar abafou um riso e debochou:

- A única conta de matemática que você sabe fazer.

Ela ia rebater, mas Satoshi imediatamente fez com que se desviasse de seu propósito.

- Então? Se você está cem por cento certa disso, o que nos resta a fazer é aproximar eles dois e torcer pra que vivam felizes para sempre.

- Basicamente, maaaaaaas, como eu não sou de ferro… – ela ponderou. - …Aproveitarei a festa um pouco.

Ela já ia se encaminhando para a pista de dança, quando seu braço foi segurado por Lee.

- Onde pensa que vai? – ele perguntou, vendo a expressão confusa da amiga.

- Dançar. – ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Lien riu sardonicamente.

- Só se estiver louca. Daqui você não sai.

Cassie olhou para cada um deles, vendo o quão determinados eles pareciam em impedi-la de ir para o meio do salão.

- Vocês estão chapados já? Como eu não vou dançar?

- Tem muito perigo cercando o local, Cassie. – Satoshi argumentou. - E você está o alvo perfeito.

Ela piscou algumas vezes os olhos violetas e indignada, reclamou:

- Alvo? Eu tenho cara de alvo?

- Nem tente argumentar. – Satoshi deu a palavra final.

Vendo que não conseguiria se livrar daqueles quatro, ela desvencilhou o braço da pegada de Lee e emburrou-se, resmungando:

- Ninguém merece isso não.

-

Duo chegou perto dos amigos e a primeira coisa que notou foi a insatisfação no rosto de Heero. Com um sorriso desconfiado nos lábios e o cenho franzido, o americano avaliou-o por um momento, vendo uma das sobrancelhas do japonês se elevar.

- Que foi?

- Comeu alguma coisa que não te fez bem, parceiro?

Sem qualquer reserva em perguntar e sem se incomodar em como isso poderia ser interpretado por Duo, Heero questionou:

- O que Baskin queria?

- Me cumprimentar, ora! – Duo disse, como se a resposta fosse muito idiota. - Não viu?

- Engraçado como ele faz questão de te cumprimentar ultimamente. – Heero não conteve o sarcasmo embutido em suas palavras.

Duo estava começando a se aborrecer com Heero. Afinal, qual o motivo daquela implicância desmedida? Adrian era um agente dos Preventers como eles, estava sendo cordial; o que mais poderia existir de errado naquilo para não agradar Heero?

- E o que tem isso? Trabalhamos na mesma organização, nada mais normal e civilizado que ele faça isso. – Duo ainda argumentou calmamente.

Não tinha muitos argumentos contra o que Duo dizia, mas não conseguia impedir aquele sentimento de insatisfação que surgia quando pensava na proximidade que Adrian parecia estar querendo tomar com seu amigo.

- É estranho. – Heero disse se referindo ao fato em si.

- Heero, desça de seu Gundam. – Duo estapeou a nuca do japonês, ganhando um olhar aborrecido do mesmo. - Pare de ser implicante e de ver uma ameaça em tudo o que cruza o seu caminho.

- Não é bem assim. – Heero buscou se defender, constrangido por ver o tipo de imagem que Duo estava fazendo dele.

- Então é como, Yui? – Wufei desafiou, vendo até então aquela discussão em silêncio.

- Sem comentários. – Heero finalizou.

Sally riu e colocou a mão no ombro do americano.

- Ele não tem argumentos. Mas não ligue pra esse japonês rabugento, Duo. Ele tem ciúmes do melhor amigo.

Heero se retesou com o comentário da médica, buscando não demonstrar seu incomodo pelo comentário.

- Eu sei. Eu também te amo, Heero. – Duo riu, dando tapinhas no ombro do melhor amigo e o viu revirar os olhos e se afastar para buscar uma bebida. Acompanhando-o brevemente com o olhar, Duo murmurou em confidência para o casal de amigos. – Pra mim, isso é falta.

Wufei quase engasgou com o que bebia e Sally riu.

-

Cassie estava começando a ficar entediada. As músicas tocando e ela "proibida" de se divertir. Qualquer um que tentava se aproximar para convidá-la para dançar, era previamente detido por sua tropa de segurança. Aquela situação já estava ficando ridícula. Seus olhos vagaram pelo salão e pararam sob uma figura que estava solitária, apenas observando o movimento. Ela sorriu desviando o olhar, certificando-se que os rapazes estavam distraídos e, em seguida, se afastou discretamente.

Cassie se aproximou do homem e com a voz sensual, perguntou:

- Dança comigo?

Ele a olhou com um sorriso nos lábios e respondeu:

- Seria um pecado recusar o seu convite.

Ele pegou na mão dela, guiando-a até o meio do salão e iniciando uma dança lenta. Foi nesse momento que Lien percebeu e cutucou seu gêmeo, indicando com a cabeça na direção do casal na pista. Cassie limitou-se a acenar um breve e irônico "tchauzinho", enquanto sua companhia sorria, se divertindo com as feições estupefatas dos quatro jovens.

- A tropa está fazendo vista grossa hoje.

Ela suspirou chateada.

- Nem me fale… - ela lamentou, mas logo viu naquela uma ótima oportunidade de abordar um assunto. - Humm, mas sabe no que eu reparei?

- Tenho medo de perguntar o quê. – falou receoso, olhando-a com resguardo.

- Não pergunte, eu digo mesmo assim. – Cassie riu. - Acho que tem alguém interessado em você.

Ele a fitou descrente.

- Ahh, Cassie, não…

- É sério, pai. Aquele seu amigo, Adrian, ele está caidinho por você.

Duo olhou na direção onde estava o outro agente, conversando com outros companheiros de trabalho e notou, que apesar de estar engajado na conversa, o moreno o acompanhava com o olhar. Como ele não percebera isso? Mas seria mesmo verdade, ou sua filha estaria exagerando de novo?

- Você acha mesmo? – ele indagou, como se não quisesse mesmo acreditar.

- Pelo amor de Deus, pai! – Cassie exasperou-se. - O cara está te comendo com os olhos.

Duo a encarou muito sério e comentou:

- Às vezes esse seu vocabulário me assusta.

- Com quem será que eu aprendi, hein? – Cassie rebateu, irônica.

A música parou por um momento e Duo depositou um beijo no rosto da filha.

- Vai lá antes que a tropa queira me esquartejar.

Cassie fez um muxoxo e hesitou em deixar a pista.

- Ahh, eles ficam na minha cola. Não tem condições de eu me divertir assim.

Duo olhou para os quatro que o fuzilavam com o olhar e teve uma idéia.

- Por que não tira o Sato pra dançar? - ele riu, para em seguida comentar: - Ele é tão travado quanto o Heero.

Os olhos de Cassie brilharam e ela se pendurou no pescoço do pai.

- É por isso que eu te amo! Você sempre tem uma boa idéia pra que eu possa me divertir! – empolgou-se para depois se afastar e olhá-lo seriamente. - Mas pai, pensa no que te falei. Você anda muito sozinho ultimamente.

- Ok. – ele finalizou, estranhando a preocupação da filha.

-

Duo voltou até onde estava Heero, enquanto este olhava para Cassie se apressar e pegar Satoshi pelo braço e praticamente arrastá-lo para o meio do salão.

- Lá vai o _**seu **_terror atormentar o _**meu**_ filho. – o japonês comentou com a chegada do americano.

- Mal de família os Maxwell atazanarem os Yui. É divertido. – Duo disse sem muito entusiasmo.

Heero percebeu que algo perturbava o amigo. Qualquer coisa que incomodava Duo era refletido em suas atitudes, e convivendo diariamente com ele durante anos, era difícil não saber quando isso acontecia.

- Que cara é essa? – Heero perguntou com um leve tom de preocupação.

Duo olhou para o japonês, sabendo que ele não lhe negaria uma resposta sincera e simplesmente perguntou:

- Eu aparento estar solitário?

Heero franziu o cenho, pego de surpresa pela pergunta.

- Que pergunta é essa?

Duo manteve a expressão perturbada, mas menos carregada.

- Cassie me disse que anda reparando isso. – contou, como se ainda refletisse sobre as palavras da filha, encarando logo depois, o rosto do japonês. - Eu não me sinto solitário, mas é verdade que há tempos não me interesso por ninguém seriamente.

Heero não gostava nem um pouco do rumo daquela conversa. Por que Cassie tinha que ficar levantando questões tão banais? O pai dela era feliz, não precisava de ninguém para andar a tira-colo.

- Sua filha está começando a ficar neurótica cedo. – Heero criticou.

Duo não discordou do japonês, a filha podia às vezes ser mesmo muito exagerada, afinal, sabia disso porque ele próprio o era, mas isso não o impediu de pensar em muitas coisas… coisas que ele já não levava em consideração há muito tempo.

- Pode ser, mas agora que ela já está dona de seu próprio nariz, eu poderia mesmo começar a pensar mais em mim e me ajeitar em definitivo com alguém.

Heero se contraiu internamente. Que droga de hipótese ele estava levantando? Duo não estava pensando em ter algum tipo de união estável com alguém ou algo similar, estava? Era ridículo!

- Eu acho que você está muito bem assim. – Heero disse de forma neutra, mas louco para colocar algum senso naquela cabeça desorientada.

Duo virou o assunto para Heero, já que ele queria mesmo abordá-lo depois de perceber o quanto este vinha ficando frustrado por coisas bobas ultimamente.

- Você também poderia pensar em casar novamente. Veja a Relena, ela está muito bem casada com o Collin e feliz com mais dois filhos. Você poderia pensar nisso também. Talvez deixasse de ser tão ranzinza.

- Eu não sou. – Heero contradisse, começando a se chatear verdadeiramente com as conversas de Duo. - E eu não estou em busca de ninguém.

- Não? – Duo questionou com um brilho estranho no olhar que Heero não gostou nada. – Hmmm… A gente só não busca quando já encontrou. – sorriu ao ver o japonês se retrair. - Está escondendo o jogo do seu melhor amigo, é?

Heero deveria ter cortado aquele assunto antes que chegasse naquele ponto. Duo era o tipo de pessoa curiosa, que pegava pequenas coisas em poucos deslizes. E a última coisa que queria era um americano em seu pé.

- N-não… é que…

- A-ha! – Duo exclamou, demonstrando sua empolgação. - Você está interessado em alguém!

Heero arregalou os olhos, assustado com a acusação de Duo e buscou reverter tudo.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Não disse, mas está gaguejando. – Duo fez-se de sabe-tudo. - Isso vindo de você, soldadinho, já diz muita coisa. – passou o braço em torno do pescoço do japonês e falou com intimidade. - Vamos, eu sou seu melhor amigo, me diga quem é? Ela trabalha aqui?

- Você está assumindo coisas demais. – Heero se esquivou de responder e desvencilhou-se de Duo.

- Desculpe interromper, mas será que poderia falar com você, Duo?

Heero olhou com irritação para o homem que se aproximara com um sorriso nos lábios e se intrometia entre Duo e ele. Ia responder uma negativa, quando Duo se adiantou.

- Claro, Adrian. – o americano aceitou de imediato, retribuindo o sorriso e antes de se afastar, preveniu Heero. - Não pense que essa conversa vai morrer aqui, amigo. Você deve muitas explicações e eu vou cobrá-las depois.

Heero não conseguiu retrucar mais nada. Não tinha argumentos ou qualquer coisa que pudesse impedir Duo de ir conversar com Adrian. Apenas ficou observando com frustração os dois se afastarem.

-

Cassie dançava com Satoshi uma música bem lenta. Estava se sentindo bem melhor só por não ter que ficar parada, sendo vetada de se divertir por seus amigos. Ia recostar a cabeça no ombro do japonês, quando de repente sua visão pegou seu pai se dirigindo com Adrian para um dos balcões mais afastados da agitação da festa.

- Sabia! Sabia! Vai dar certo! – Cassie vibrou agarrando o amigo.

Satoshi arregalou os olhos, tentando conter a quentura em sua face** –** e em outros lugares também. Tinha certeza que a garota não sabia o quanto mexia com ele e certamente preferia que as coisas continuassem assim.

- Você tem certeza de que empurrar seu pai pro primeiro pretendente assim, sem nem dar uma investigada na vida dele, é uma boa? – Satoshi perguntou, buscando acabar com aquela euforia dela e não acabar ele próprio em uma situação vergonhosa.

- Você está ficando neurótico como seu pai, Yui-Filho. – Cassie se afastou um pouco, retomando a dança e encarando os olhos azuis do japonês. - As coisas acontecem, as pessoas se apaixonam num piscar de olhos e, se meu pai se ajeitar com esse Adrian, eu vou dar total apoio. Além do mais, o cara é um agente, não tem nada pra se preocupar.

- Você se empolga fácil demais, Maxwell-Girl. – ele a fitou completamente indiferente.

- E você é um estraga prazeres. – Cassie rebateu, estreitando os olhos. - Pode parar com isso, porque vai ficar comigo o resto da festa.

Alarmado, Satoshi arregalou os olhos mais um vez. Como assim ficar o resto da festa com ela? Era castigo? Cassie tinha noção do tormento que era já estar dançando assim tão junto dela?

- Por que eu?

- Por que eu não agüento mais Lee e Lien no meu pé. – Cassie respondeu, mostrando todo sua chateação na voz. - Eles passaram o dia inteiro grudados em mim e eu to sentindo umas vibrações perigosas vindas do Dammar, sabe. Não tô a fim de cair em alguma baixaria.

Satoshi riu, sabendo muito bem sobre o que Cassie temia e com razão. Dammar fazia jus ao sangue árabe que corria em suas veias e enfurecê-lo era algo que nenhum deles desejava.

- Mas você provoca. – ele lembrou, já que Cassie gostava de implicar com Dammar e vice-versa.

- O que eu posso fazer? – ela indagou. - Se eu não considerasse vocês como irmãos, já tinha feito a festa.

Satoshi absorveu as palavras e frustrado, deixou-se resmungar:

- Que ótimo…

-

- Parece que estamos de folga hoje. – Lee constatou, vendo Cassie dançando com Satoshi e seus pais conversando com outros Preventers do outro lado do salão.

- Definitivamente de folga. – Lien continuou. - Yui-Filho pode dar conta da nossa onna e nossos pais estão entretidos com seus companheiros de trabalho.

Dammar, totalmente desconfiado, elevou uma das sobrancelhas, enquanto os dois chineses continuavam com suas divagações.

- O que nos deixa com tempo útil para usar como bem entendermos. – um sorriso sutil se formou nos lábios de Lee.

- Com muitas possibilidades de fazer com que esse tempo seja bem produtivo. – Lien completou, esboçando o mesmo sorriso.

- O que acha, Qin Ai? – Lee perguntou para o loiro que estava entre eles.

Dammar deu um sorriso sugestivo e seguiu os gêmeos para um passeio pelas dependências dos Preventers.

-

**Continua...**

-

* * *

**Notas:**

1 - Qin Ai é querido em chinês.

2 - Se no texto for encontrada qualquer palavra colada com outra, infelizmente pedimos desculpas, mas a culpa é do site que tem feito isso constantemente na hora de configurar o aquivo no sistema.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Autoras:**_** Thoru & Blanxe**_

**Casais:** Continuam confusos.

**Gênero:**Yaoi, Het, Romance, Humor?

**Beta: Illy-Chan Himura Wakai**

**Aviso: **Os personagens de Gundam Wing não nos pertencem. Os originais** Cassie, Dammar, Lee e Lien, Kenji e Adrian **são de autoria de **Thoru; **enquanto **Satoshi Yui **é um personagem original de** Blanxe, **cedido apenas para o desenvolvimento desta fic.

* * *

**My Dreams But A Drop Of Fuel For A Nightmare**

**All Of My…**

* * *

-

Dizer que estava irritado internamente era pouco. Heero sentia-se próximo de explodir a qualquer momento e tudo porque vinha notando que a cada dia que passava, Adrian e Duo se aproximavam mais e mais. Era estúpido, era infantil, e no fundo sabia disso, mas não fazia questão de enxergar; o que importava era que não gostava nem um pouco daquele homem que arrancava sorrisos e risadas de seu melhor amigo. Adrian Baskin, apesar de novato na organização, já era um dos agentes de ranking elevado por sua efetividade em trabalhos de estratégia. Todos simpatizavam com a personalidade carismática de Adrian, mas Heero não. Simplesmente porque o Sr. bonitão estava flertando com seu melhor amigo. Podiam chamá-lo de superprotetor, ou do que quer que fosse, mas não estava aprovando em nada aquela aproximação.

Infelizmente todo seu descontentamento vinha se refletindo em sua personalidade já nada simpática e Duo vinha sofrendo com seu descontentamento e mal-humor.

- Vou buscar um café. – Duo comentou, se levantando da cadeira e olhando para o japonês que digitava incessantemente no computador. – Quer que eu lhe traga um também?

Heero sequer se virou para responder, apenas continuando a manter sua concentração na tela, enquanto digitava.

- Hey, você me escutou? – Duo reclamou, fazendo bico e se aproximando. – Estou sendo cordial aqui.

- Se seu motivo de cordialidade é desculpa para sair desta sala e deixar de lado seus afazeres para ficar de flerte com outro agente, não precisa se dar ao trabalho.

Duo franziu o cenho. Já não era o primeiro fora que levava. Para falar a verdade,durante toda aquela semana estava vivendo sob o estresse de não saber o que esperar de Heero toda vez que abria a boca para dizer algo, mas ainda tentava relevar.

- Eu não estou dando desculpa pra ser cordial com você, Heero. Somos amigos, se lembra?

- Hn.

- Jesus... Não sei se ainda me recordo como traduzir seus Hn's. Será que poderia ser mais específico?

- Não.

- Não quer o café?

- Se eu quiser, eu mesmo irei pegar.

- Ok. Não está mais aqui quem falou, parceiro.

Duo deixou a sala e, ao fechar a porta atrás de si, suspirou.

Para o americano, ver o amigo japonês irritado com algum caso que não saíra tão bem sucedido como planejara, rabugento por não concordar com a maioria de suas futilidades, ou até mesmo resmungando pelos cantos por não agüentar sua tagarelice constante, era algo extremamente normal. Acostumara-se com o parceiro e o adorava daquele jeito, mas Duo agora parecia estar vendo a sombra do velho Heero Yui vindo lhe assombrar, como se algo tivesse feito com que o adolescente de 15 anos de outrora, completamente introspectivo e sucinto, voltasse à vida.

Uma das coisas que Duo Maxwell tinha grande apreço em sua vida, era a amizade de Heero; a forma como conseguira quebrar aquele gelo ambulante e fazê-lo rir, a cumplicidade e até mesmo a dependência afetiva que tinham desenvolvido. Ele estimava muito aquele cabeça dura para simplesmente deixar passar desapercebida a forma como este vinha se comportando. Infelizmente ainda não tinha conseguido entender exatamente o porquê.

Duo sabia que tinha a ver com Adrian, mas ele não devia prestar conta de todo o cara que fosse se interessar por ele à Heero, para saber se o melhor amigo aprovaria o pretendente em questão como candidato perfeito para sair com ele. Nunca fora assim. Apesar de seus casos amorosos durante os anos não passarem de meros divertimentos passageiros, Heero jamais tinha se metido, implicado ou até mesmo dado qualquer opinião sobre isso. Mas agora… Agora ele estava incomodado demais e sem qualquer motivo aparente.

Passou brevemente pela cabeça de Duo, que talvez pudesse ser o fato de estar se aproximando de um companheiro de trabalho; isso realmente nunca acontecera. Se fosse isso, Heero estava preocupado à toa, porque não haviam regras nos Preventers que proibissem relacionamentos com pessoas integradas à corporação - Sally e Wufei eram a prova mais simples disso. Nada influenciava no trabalho, até porque Adrian era de um setor diferente do deles.

Duo grunhiu frustrado e seguiu para a cafeteria. Dali a pouco quem acabaria estressado sem razão alguma era ele, de tanto que ficava dando voltas em seus pensamentos. Levaria o café de qualquer forma para aquele rabugento. Talvez ele melhorasse aquela cara fechada quando visse que estava tentando ser gentil, mesmo com as patadas que estava lhe oferecendo.

- Dando um tempinho na papelada?

Duo se virou parcialmente. Ainda estava enchendo os copos de isopor com café para levá-los para sala, mas sorriu ao ver que Adrian estava logo ao seu lado.

- Vim só buscar um café. O Soldado Perfeito me mata se eu fugir do trabalho.

- Ele é um tanto rígido com você; já que é seu melhor amigo, poderia pegar mais leve e não ficar o tempo todo te chamando a atenção.

- Ele não me chama a atenção o tempo todo. - contrariou terminando de usar a máquina de café e voltando toda sua atenção para o outro agente.

- Desculpe, mas são apenas os comentários e o pouco que já vi das abordagens dele.

- Heero não é rígido, ele apenas é metódico demais e eu também não ajudo muito na questão responsabilidade.

- Você é um ótimo agente, tem facilidade em reagir em situações inesperadas, já até colocou a própria vida em risco para salvar a do agente Yui; acho que é como numa balança, uma coisa pesa por outra.

Duo ficou sem jeito ante os elogios e respondeu:

- Eu não sou tão bom assim e Heero faria o mesmo se eu estivesse num perigo eminente também.

- Admiro o sentimento que tem por ele. Falando assim até me faz ter um pouco de ciúmes.

- Ciúmes? Do Heero?

- É. Qual é a graça?

- É que Heero e eu somos como irmãos. Bizarro de se imaginar, mas basicamente isso.

- Não sabe como é bom ouvir isso de você. Pra quem vê de longe, pensa até que vocês são parceiros fora do trabalho também.

- Nah. Heero é hetero até o último fio de cabelo e eu não pensaria nele dessa maneira. Acho que acabaria morto, se um dia tentasse entrar nas calças dele.

- Então devo acreditar que não teria nada demais, se eu o convidasse para jantar hoje?

- É um convite?

- Pode apostar que sim.

- Bem, seria um prazer.

- Eu te espero depois do expediente, então.

- Combinado.

Adrian se afastou e Duo se surpreendeu com a chegada súbita de Heero, que pegou um copo e começou a enchê-lo para si.

- Oi, Heero. Eu estava levando café pra você também.

- Já deve estar frio. - Heero disse secamente e se afastou, voltando para a sala e deixando Duo para trás.

Duo se estapeou mentalmente por ter feito exatamente o que Heero lhe acusara antes de ter ido buscar o café, mas o magoava a forma como ele estava lhe tratando. O japonês não precisava ficar lhe dando foras e lhe subestimando. Poderiam resolver isso com uma conversa, mas conhecia Heero o suficiente para saber que agora seria inútil.

-

Por fora, Heero sabia que continuava senhor de seu controle, mas por dentro havia uma bomba querendo explodir a qualquer momento. Quando Duo deixara a sala, não precisava ser gênio algum para prever que sua demora para voltar estava relacionada ao agente Baskin; controlara-se ao máximo para se manter dentro de sua sala e não ir até lá conferir com seus próprios olhos, mas a impulsividade parecia estar guiando seus atos mais do que gostaria nos últimos dias, desde que Duo vinha sendo cortejado por aquele idiota e isso o levou a ir até a cafeteria.

Ver Duo conversando aos sorrisos com Adrian fez com que a raiva borbulhasse dentro de si. Eles pareciam o retrato do típico do casal que está aos poucos se conhecendo para futuramente desenvolverem algum relacionamento mais firme. Adrian, o tipo galanteador que estava visivelmente atraído fisicamente por seu melhor amigo – quanto a isso não existiam dúvidas.

Heero odiava a forma como ele olhava para Duo. Havia aquele brilho estranho que mostrava algo muito além de sua percepção, talvez malícia... Heero ainda não sabia distinguir o que exatamente, mas não gostava. E Duo parecia ser o idiota que caía como um pato nos flertes daquele Dom Juan de quinta categoria.

Aproveitara para se aproximar quando Adrian fora embora e Duo ficara lá, parado, olhando-o se distanciar. Não conseguiu evitar o comentário frio quando ouviu o amigo lhe dizer que estava lhe levando um café também, mas não estava se importando. Aquele sentimento que o consumia guiava seus atos sem que nem mesmo percebesse.

Durante o resto do expediente, Heero manteve-se concentrado no trabalho que fazia em seu computador e Duo respeitara isso sem ficar lhe perturbando muito. Seria estranho se o americano ficasse mudo, mas Duo jamais ficava mudo, então quando falava alguma coisa ou puxava conversa, Heero se limitava a respostas curtas, ou até mesmo nem respondia, fingindo ignorá-lo.

Quando olhou no relógio de pulso e viu que finalmente o dia acabava, Heero agradeceu aliviado porque poderia ir embora e espantar aquela tensão que estava lhe consumindo. Pensou que talvez devesse chamar Duo para esticar e ir até o bar de sempre, beber e conversar um pouco para acabar com aquilo que o corroia. Poderia tentar convencer Duo de que aquele Adrian não era boa coisa.

Desligando o computador e vendo que Duo fazia o mesmo, Heero se levantou da cadeira, olhando para o amigo que, ainda sentado, guardava algumas coisas em sua pasta.

- Vamos. – Heero incentivou para que o americano se apressasse.

Duo levantou o olhar para Heero, sendo pego desprevenido. Apesar de ser uma rotina irem e voltarem juntos todos os dias, Duo se esquecera que teria que se desculpar.

- Eu não vou para casa agora, vou dar uma esticada. Adrian me convidou para jantar.

Heero ficou parado por uns bons segundos processando a informação. Duo estava lhe dizendo que Adrian Baskin o tinha convidado para um jantar. Qualquer idiota sabia o que um pedido daqueles implicava e era algo que Heero não conseguia lidar bem no momento.

- Boa noitada. – disse pegando sua pasta.

Simples e direto. Frio e rude. Duo viu muito mais coisas implícitas naquelas palavras e se existia um limite para a tolerância dele, esse acabara de ser ultrapassado.

- O que está acontecendo com você, Heero? – Duo perguntou, fazendo assim com que o japonês **–** que estava a meio caminho da porta **–** parasse e se voltasse para si, com a expressão impassível.

- Nada. Estou indo pra casa. – Heero respondeu, mostrando nos olhos uma indiferença que só irritou ainda mais o americano.

- Não se esquive. Você está um saco! Está diferente comigo e até o jeito de falar está mais irônico do que o habitual… - Duo fez uma pausa tentando controlar o tom de sua voz, afinal, não queria que a discussão saísse daquela sala. – Você 'ta parecendo até com o antigo Heero.

- Acabou? – Heero indagou com sua falsa calma e, vendo a expressão surpresa do amigo, tentou colocar um ponto final naquela conversa. - Posso ir embora?

Duo comprimiu os lábios, deixando que seus olhos violetas demonstrassem a raiva que estava sentindo.

- Quer saber? - Duo disse, não conseguindo estabilizar um certo tremor em sua voz. Desligando o computador bruscamente, pegando sua pasta e fuzilando Heero com o olhar, passou por ele a passos pesados e falou: - Foda-se !

Heero sobressaltou-se ao escutar a violência com que a porta foi batida. Um nó parecia ter se formado em sua garganta. Duo nunca se zangara com ele daquela forma. Em anos de amizade, o americano jamais o tratara assim. Sentindo-se no ápice de sua ira, explodiu, jogando a pasta preta de encontro ao computador, quase derrubando o monitor no processo. No fundo queria quebrar muitas coisas, começando pela cara daquele cretino que era o pivô de seu desentendimento com Duo. Infelizmente não podia, não tinha motivos. E era exatamente isso que o amargurava ainda mais.

Enquanto deixava-se cair pesadamente em uma das cadeiras perto de sua mesa, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e amparando a cabeça baixa em suas mãos, a porta da sala se abriu timidamente e uma das recepcionistas colocou parcialmente o corpo para dentro, mostrando-se um pouco temerosa.

- O Sr. está bem, agente Yui?

- Melhor se você sumir daqui. – ele replicou rudemente, sem sequer levantar o olhar.

Heero apenas escutou a porta imediatamente ser fechada. Inspirou e expirou pesadamente, deixando os dedos se afundarem nos cabelos escuros, enquanto se mantinha de olhos fechados, tentando conter o nível de sua frustração para que não saísse daquela sala e cometesse um assassinato.

Mas que diabos estava acontecendo consigo? – pensou, mais confuso do que nunca.

Tentava colocar em sua cabeça que era normal seu melhor amigo gay querer sair com outro homem e procurar um relacionamento que durasse mais do que uma noite de sexo, mas aquele sentimento irritante não permitia. Heero estava acostumado com a presença constante de Duo em sua vida – estavam a maior parte do tempo juntos, dentro e fora do trabalho **–** e pensar em dividir suas atenções com outra pessoa não lhe agradava. Sabia que se o amigo se engajasse num relacionamento sério, as coisas mudariam. Sabia que seria assim, pois acontecera o mesmo quando Quatre e Trowa foram morar juntos, fora exatamente assim quando Wufei e Sally se casaram e, sabia isso também por experiência própria de seu casamento com Relena. Continuavam todos amigos, mas suas prioridades não eram mais as mesmas. Esse fora o motivo que desgraçara seu casamento, quando ele dera mais preferência à sua amizade com Duo, do que à sua própria esposa.

Lembrava-se com clareza de quando Hilde morrera, deixando Duo com Cassie, ainda recém nascida, para cuidar. Ele e os outros ajudaram tanto quanto podiam e até mais, e o fato de estar negligenciando Relena e o próprio filho, na época também um bebê, não foi visto com bons olhos por ela, que preferira terminar o casamento, sem compreender o sofrimento de Duo e o quanto o americano precisava do apoio deles.

Heero queria colocar a culpa em Adrian por estar daquele jeito. Olhando por um certo ângulo, a culpa era daquele desgraçado **–** mas não sabia se era por ter certeza de que ele não servia para Duo, ou se por medo de estar enganado e ele acabar fazendo seu amigo muito feliz.

Mas ele queria que Duo fosse feliz. Muito feliz. Então por quê? Por que estava reagindo assim? Por que estava tratando Duo daquela maneira?

Daquele jeito só estava afastando o americano de si e a única coisa que não suportaria era perder a amizade dele. Perder Duo não era aceitável em hipótese alguma.

-

No restaurante, Adrian observava um certo desânimo no sempre tão animado Duo Maxwell. Quando geralmente o outro estaria puxando a conversa e sorrindo pelas coisas mais estúpidas, ali estava se limitando a responder ao que lhe perguntava e afazer comentários curtos. Duo era tão transparente que qualquer um podia dizer quando algo o estava incomodando. Não queria perguntar sobre o assunto e parecer intrometido, então buscou ser o mais sutil possível e, se Duo quisesse lhe contar o que o atormentava, aproveitaria aquela oportunidade para desabafar.

- O jantar está ruim, ou é a minha companhia que está te chateando?

Duo levantou o olhar do prato que remexia sem muita vontade de comer e fixou-os no homem à sua frente.

- Como?

- Você está meio pra baixo. Talvez não quisesse estar aqui.

O ex-piloto penalizou-se mentalmente por estar fazendo Adrian pensar que estava distante por algo relacionado ao jantar, ou até a ele próprio.

- Ah, não. Me desculpe, Adrian, não tem nada a ver com você, ou com o jantar. É que… – Duo fez uma pausa, baixando o olhar novamente e mordendo o lábio inferior, para finalmente contar: - É que Heero e eu tivemos um pequeno desentendimento.

Adrian compreendeu então e demonstrando um pouco de culpa, questionou:

- Por minha culpa, não foi?

Duo encarou os olhos de Adrian mais uma vez e tentou apagar aquela impressão ruim.

- Não foi nada grave. Ele é muito cabeçudo, só isso.

Adrian riu e tentou tranqüilizar o belo homem diante de si.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Duo. Ele só passa tempo demais com você e está querendo te proteger de um possível aproveitador que pode te deixar com o coração partido.

Duo sorriu, sentindo-se um pouco melhor pela compreensão de Adrian.

- E eu corro risco de estar caindo nas mãos de um aproveitador que vai me deixar com o coração partido?

- No que depender de mim, não. – Adrian afirmou, pegando na mão de Duo que estava pousada em cima da mesa e fazendo nela um carinho leve com o polegar, continuou: - Você é uma pessoa incrível, Duo e eu adoraria te conhecer melhor, se você me permitir, é claro.

Duo sentiu a garganta ressequida, mas conseguiu sorrir, amaldiçoando-se por ter certeza que estava corado. Mas infernos, quem não se derreteria por um homem daqueles?

- Eu gostaria muito de conhecê-lo melhor também. – Duo respondeu, vendo um sorriso surgir nos lábios de Adrian.

-

O barulho da porta da frente se abrindo fez com que Cassie imediatamente despertasse do sono ao qual sucumbira enquanto esperava o pai chegar. Quando dera meia-noite e ele não voltara do trabalho, ficara realmente preocupada, mas o cansaço a rendera e somente agora acordava. Ainda um pouco atordoada, levantou da cama, deixando o quarto e desceu as escadas, esfregando os olhos e certificando-se que finalmente seu pai havia chegado.

- Pai?

Duo quando viu a cara amassada da filha descendo as escadas quase riu, mas como o humor da garota não era um dos melhores quando acordava, resolveu não correr o risco de atiçar a ira da adolescente.

- Cassie, você já deveria estar dormindo. – disse olhando para o relógio de pulso e se assustando também. - Já são duas horas!

Ela fez um beicinho e reclamou:

- É que você demorou e eu estava preocupada… - viu ainda o olhar acusador do pai e tentou se explicar. – Eu sei que você telefonou avisando, mas como já estava tarde demais, eu me preocupei.

Duo não conteve uma leve risada ao ver os olhos de cachorro abandonado que a filha lhe oferecia e a abraçou.

- Oh, filha… - Duo suspirou beijando-lhe a testa. – Me desculpa.

Mais desperta, ela sorriu e perguntou curiosa:

- Onde o Sr. estava?

Duo se afastou um pouco, dando um sorriso.

- Fui jantar fora com o Adrian.

Os olhos da garota se arregalaram num misto de surpresa e satisfação. Animada ela puxou o braço do pai, para que se sentasse no sofá com ela.

- Quero que me conte tuuuuudo agora mesmo!!

Duo riu sem reservas dessa vez e, sem ter como fugir da curiosidade da filha, sentou-se ao seu lado, começando a contar todos os detalhes daquela noite para ela.

-

Não existiu muito que dormir para Duo, aquela noite. Cassie o alugara até quase 5 da manhã e precisava estar de pé para ir trabalhar às 7. De qualquer forma, não alterava o fato que estava guardando uma angústia dentro de si. Apesar do jantar e toda conversa com Adrian ter tornado a noite anterior maravilhosa, não alterava o fato que tinha se desentendido com Heero. Arrependia-se, agora que estava mais calmo, de ter se excedido. Sabendo que o japonês era travado em expressar seus sentimentos de maneira clara, deveria ter se controlado mais. Agora era tarde, mas se fosse necessário, pediria desculpas para aquele imbecil. Heero era importante demais para que deixasse algum orgulho besta se interpor entre a amizade que mativera durante anos.

- Pai, já tô indo! – Cassie passou por ele na sala, onde Duo terminava de arrumar algumas coisas na pasta. Abrindo a porta e vendo que Lee e Lien já a esperavam, ela parou por um segundo e se voltou para trás. – Será que hoje foi a vez do seu parceiro pagar a língua?

Cassie se referia ao atraso de Heero para passar e irem juntos para o trabalho. Era rotina o japonês pegá-lo de carro e seguirem para o Preventers. Não contara para a filha sobre a discussão com Heero, era desnecessário ficar perturbando a cabeça de Cassie com seus problemas, mas tinha certeza que ela desconfiaria de alguma coisa se dissesse que Heero não viria buscá-lo aquela manhã.

Certamente o amigo estaria chateado, para não dizer fulo da vida, com a forma como o tinha tratado no dia anterior, mas ele merecera, apesar do arrependimento lhe corroer mesmo assim.

Não teria como mentir se Cassie desconfiasse e perguntasse a respeito.

- Eu acho que ele não…

Duo foi interrompido pela buzina que já era tão familiar. Cassie olhou para o carro que parava rente à calçada, de onde Satoshi saltava para ir andando junto com eles para a escola, enquanto Duo experimentava um sentimento de alívio e alegria. Parecia que as coisas não estavam tão ruins quanto imaginava.

- É… - Cassie voltou a olhar para o pai e comentou: - Ele nunca tarda, nem falha… - ela estreitou os olhos e resmungou: - Maldito robô.

- Cassie! – Duo repreendeu, mas no fundo achando graça.

- Fui! – a garota se despediu indo de encontro aos amigos na calçada e seguindo para o colégio.

Terminando de ajeitar as coisas mais do que rápido, Duo pegou a pasta e, fechando a porta de casa, caminhou até o carro de Heero, onde o outro realmente o esperava, mas com o rosto virado para o lado da janela, e uma das mãos rígida ao volante do carro. O japonês ainda parecia zangado, já que não o encarava e suas feições estavam sérias, quase fechadas. _Seria um longo caminho até os Preventers._ – Duo pensou.

Entrou em silêncio no carro, mais tentando encontrar algo o que dizer, como se desculpar, do que querendo fazer uma afronta à falta até de um 'bom dia', vindo da parte de Heero. Quando estava devidamente ajeitado, com cinto de segurança e porta batida, sobressaltou-se ao escutar a voz do amigo.

- Eu sinto muito pela forma como o tratei ontem. – Duo fitou Heero, vendo que este ainda estava olhando na direção oposta, tendo certeza que o japonês estava passando por cima de seu orgulho para dizer aquilo. – Eu acabei descontando minhas frustrações em você e peço desculpas por isso.

Um sorriso traçou o canto dos lábios do americano e tomando uma postura representativa, virou o rosto, ficando muito sério e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Só te desculpo com uma condição.

Heero finalmente se virou para encarar o americano, vendo o quão sério ele estava e pensou que merecia qualquer condição que Duo impusesse, afinal, era sua culpa toda aquela situação ruim entre eles.

- Que condição?

- Final de semana lá em casa com a cambada. Pizzas e bebidas por sua conta.

Heero olhou para Duo com uma expressão idiota por ser surpreendido com uma condição como aquelas e, vendo o sorriso surgir nos lábios do americano, finalmente compreendeu que não existiam mágoas da parte dele. Era um alívio para Heero. Tinha passado uma noite horrível por causa daquele desentendimento e tudo o que pensara desde então era pedir desculpas a Duo, mesmo que o desagrado em relação a Adrian ainda permanecesse bem vivo dentro de si.

- Ok. – Heero concordou, presenteando Duo com um leve sorriso.

-

No sábado à noite na casa dos Maxwell, estava feita a bagunça que eles chamavam de _**reunião de famílias**_. O encontro não era coisa rara de se acontecer, já que era uma forma de estarem todos juntos, conversarem e manter o contato sempre, ainda mais que os filhos eram amigos muito unidos. Dos mais afastados, estavam Quatre e Trowa, que à frente da Winner, moravam mais distante e tinham muito mais o tempo tomado pela responsabilidade que era levar à frente uma empresa tão grande e com tantas filiais. Wufei e Sally, assim como Heero e Duo, trabalhando nos Preventers se encontravam praticamente todos os dias, mas dentro da organização não era tão fácil ter uma pausa para sentar e conversar sobre coisas rotineiras ou qualquer besteira que fosse. Por isso, vez por outra estavam juntos como naquela noite.

Heero, como Duo havia condicionado, tivera que arcar com todas as despesas da noite, mas não estava se importando nem um pouco com isso. A penalidade para ver o amigo sorrindo e relevando a forma como o tratara durante a semana, era mínima para o japonês.

- Duo, fiquei sabendo que está namorando. – Quatre comentou, ajudando o amigo a servir os pratos na sala, onde a televisão estava ligada, ao mesmo tempo em que um jogo de estratégia estava espalhado pelo chão, onde os jovens pareciam concentrados em jogar.

Duo foi pego de surpresa pelo comentário, enquanto nem percebeu que, do outro lado da sala, Heero no sofá se contraía ante as palavras do árabe.

- E quem foi que te falou isso? – Duo indagou, completamente intrigado pelo fato de Quatre estar tão informado sobre sua vida pessoal assim, se nem um dia tinha ainda se passado, depois de ter começado a se acertar com Adrian.

- Ora, Dammar contou. – o loiro disse, dando de ombros, vendo Duo estreitar os olhos na direção do jovem herdeiro dos Winner.

Dammar imediatamente se encolheu, temeroso pelos olhos violetas do americano, que pareciam fuzilá-lo.

- Eu não posso fazer nada se sua filha chegou no colégio contando todos os detalhes sórdidos do seu romance. – Dammar se defendeu. – Só passei a informação à frente.

Duo imediatamente levou o olhar para a filha, que sorria sem graça, ao mesmo tempo em que cotovelava forte o amigo ao seu lado e sussurrava um sutil "bicha fofoqueira" para o mesmo.

- Não é como se fosse algum segredo, pai. Além do mais, todo mundo ia ficar sabendo mesmo.

- Então é verdade que está namorando Baskin, Duo? – Sally se intrometeu.

- Estamos nos conhecendo primeiro. – Duo perdeu mais uma vez o jeito como Heero fechara momentaneamente a expressão. - Como você sabe que é o Adrian?

- Só sendo um tapado como você para não perceber a forma como ele lhe cercava, Maxwell. – Wufei respondeu pela esposa. – Além do mais, Heero só resmungou coisas negativas a respeito do homem, durante toda a semana.

- Reconfortante saber que vocês fofocam coisas pelas minhas costas. – Duo reclamou, entregando um prato para Heero e este lhe apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, como se ele estivesse exagerando. – Tudo bem, não entremos nesses méritos. O importante é que Adrian é um cara legal, pediu uma chance de nos conhecermos melhor e eu aceitei, ponto final.

- Ficamos felizes por você, Duo. – Trowa comentou, passando o braço sobre o ombro de Quatre quando este se sentou ao seu lado no sofá. – Já estava mesmo na hora de você começar a pensar em se acertar com alguém.

Cassie sorriu, fazendo uma jogada e falando baixo para os amigos apenas ouvirem:

- Parece que não somos apenas nós que concordamos com um namorado para meu pai.

- É, estão com medo dele virar um balzaquiano solitário. – Dammar ironizou.

Lee e Lien riram, enquanto Satoshi apenas comentou, para não permitir que Cassie começasse sua infinita batalha de gentilezas com o loiro:

- Parece que o plano afinal está mesmo dando certo.

- Perfeitamente bem, se continuar evoluindo assim. – Cassie concordou orgulhosa, escutando Quatre se animar, mais à frente:

- Mas quando vai nos apresentar esse sortudo?

- Eu não sei, Q. – Duo disse sem jeito. - Está tudo muito recente ainda e pra não parecer algo forçado, teria que ser uma ocasião não muito formal.

Dammar, atento à conversa, aproveitou a deixa para sugerir:

- Que tal na minha festa de aniversário? – todos voltaram suas atenções para o jovem e ele continuou: - Vai ser na Alrischae vai ser bem informal. O Sr. poderia convidá-lo para lhe acompanhar.

Um sorriso ganhou o canto dos lábios de Cassie e ela cutucou levemente o loiro, inclinando-se para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Ganhou um ponto comigo, loiro.

- Sou bom, pode falar. – Dammar murmurou para a amiga, sorrindo confidente para os demais na sala.

Os gêmeos trocaram um olhar conspiratório e sorrindo disseram juntos:

- Nós concordamos.

Heero não gostou nada daquela idéia, apesar de estar conseguindo se controlar bem mais, mas Quatre não perdeu a oportunidade de incentivar. Apesar de não estarem sempre presente na vida do americano, um acontecimento como aquele não podia apenas passar em branco, sem que eles tomassem parte. Duo Maxwell querendo conhecer seriamente alguém era um fato que podia entrar para a história.

- É mesmo, Duo. Convide-o para o aniversário de Dammar. Seria perfeito para nós o conhecermos.

Duo ponderou. Não seria de todo ruim, apesar de Adrian e ele estarem apenas no começo de qualquer coisa. E talvez fosse bom para Heero também socializar e tirar aquela má impressão que tinha sobre o outro agente. Apesar de tudo, ainda queria a aprovação do melhor amigo.

- É… até que não é uma má idéia.

O telefone tocou, interrompendo a conversa parcialmente e Duo pediu licença para ir atender.

- Alô. – Duo disse, pegando o aparelho sem fio que ficava numa base presa a parede perto da cozinha.

- _Sr. Maxwell? _– a voz masculina perguntou incerta.

Duo sorriu, já reconhecendo quem era, sem ao menos precisar que a pessoa se identificasse.

- Primeiro e único.

- _Oi, é o Kenji. Tudo bem?_

- Oh, Kenji. Estou ótimo. Melhor agora, que você telefonou.

Aquilo chamou a atenção de todos ali perto, de Heero principalmente, que franziu o cenho não querendo acreditar que existia mais um flerte de Duo que não conhecia.

-_ Pelo jeito a Cassie está aí perto, não é?_ – Kenji riu do outro lado da linha e se desculpou: - _Mas sabe como é... Eu não quero morrer tão cedo, e se eu der bola pro Sr., ela me mata._

Duo manteve o sorriso, olhando para a filha que já estreitara os olhos e continha-se para não demonstrar seu incômodo.

- Oh… entendo… - Duo disse e em seguida insinuou-se mais uma vez. - Mas não precisa ser tão formal, afinal, já pulamos essa fase.

- PAI! Pára de dar em cima do Kenji! – Cassie explodiu, se levantando, causando espanto nos amigos.

- _Ela caiu?_ – Kenji escutou a reclamação da garota pelo outro lado da linha, enquanto Duo ria.

- Como sempre. – Duo disse entre risos. - Vou passar o tel pra ela… mas olha lá, hein, papa anjo. – advertiu num tom brincalhão.

- _Heiiii__i!!_- Kenji reclamou.

- Toma, ciumenta. – Duo estendeu o telefone para a filha, ainda com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

Cassie mostrou-lhe a língua, pegando o telefone e saindo apressada para o quarto, abandonando o jogo e os amigos** –** que tinham uma expressão sombria nos semblantes, direcionados agora completamente para Duo.

- Quem é esse Kenji?! – os quatro perguntaram em união.

- Aiii. - Duo se contraiu visivelmente, realmente temeroso por sua vida naquele momento.

-

**Continua...**

-


	4. Capítulo 3

**Autoras: ****_Thoru & Blanxe_**

_**Casais: **Agora vão começar a dar as caras._

_**Gênero: **Yaoi, Hentai, Romance, Humor?_

_**Beta: ****Illy****-Chan H. ****Wakai**_

_**Aviso: **Os personagens de Gundam Wing não nos pertencem. Os originais **Cassie, ****Dammar****, Lee e ****Lien, ****Kenji**** e Adrian **são de autoria de**Thoru **enquanto **Satoshi **é um personagem original de **Blanxe **cedido apenas para o desenvolvimento desta fic._

_**OBS:** **As cenas totalmente impuras entre um certo loiro e dois chineses são totalmente dedicadas a beta que baba quando lê um threesome... Illy, o trio-chiloiresco é todo seu... (rindo do nome que a própria Illy deu pro trio)**_

* * *

**My Dreams ****But**** A Drop Of Fuel For A Nightmare**

**Take**** U ****High****…** _

* * *

_

**_-_**

Cassie podia afirmar que estava vivendo o inferno naquela semana. Desde que os garotos tinham descoberto que existia um suposto e totalmente desconhecido amigo chamado Kenji, não a deixavam em paz. De questionários leves, até ameaças de morte lenta e dolorosa, havia escutado. Lee, Lien, Satoshi e Dammar queriam saber de qualquer jeito quem era Kenji, mas até então, somente dissera que era um amigo. Ser um amigo _já era_ perigoso se eles soubessem o que ele realmente significava para si… Que Deus tivesse pena de sua alma.

Estava conseguindo enrolá-los e para sua felicidade, Dammar já tinha desistido de insistir, mas agüentar Satoshi - líder nato daquele grupo de proteção à única fêmea da remessa gundam - e a dose dupla de fiéis e ciumentos escudeiros que atendiam pelos nomes de Lee e Lien Chang, era estressante. Assim Cassie adotara a seguinte postura: vocês estão falando e eu estou fingindo que estou escutando.

Na sala de aula, Lee e Lien acompanhavam Satoshi no cerco à mesa da garota mesmo não tendo a mesma aula naquele período, os três estavam ali lhe perturbando. Dammar **-** que compartilhava o mesmo horário que Cassie **-** estava sentado na carteira ao lado, com seus pensamentos totalmente voltados para os planos para a noite de seu aniversário.

Cassie olhava para o outro lado, o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos, ignorando as vozes dos amigos e mantendo os pensamentos bem distantes do assunto que discutiam, ou tentavam discutir ali.

- Cassie, você precisa dizer quem é esse cara. – Lee insistia. – Ele pode certamente ser uma ameaça.

- Uhum. Uma ameaça em potencial à sua honra. – Lien completou.

Satoshi espalmou as duas mãos sobre a mesa da garota, inclinando-se mais para nivelar a altura de seu rosto com o da amiga, percebendo que ela os estava ignorando sem qualquer remorso.

- Cassie, você está prestando atenção no que estamos falando? Isso aqui é importante e…

Cassie virou o rosto, encarando de perto o rosto do amigo e sorriu de forma travessa.

- Esqueci de te falar, Sato. Vou dormir na sua casa na sexta-feira.

- …e você poderia ao menos ter nos contado que tinha esse amigo… QUÊ?!

Satoshi arregalou os olhos, tomado de surpresa pelo que a garota tinha falado. Imediatamente o fato também fez com que Dammar voltasse à realidade, e prestasse atenção na conversa dos dois.

- C-como assim dormir na minha casa?

Ela suspirou fazendo uma expressão sonhadora e respondeu:

- É que meu pai e o Adrian vão fazer um programinha caseiro: jantar e filminho. E eu não quero ficar lá empatando. Então, nada melhor do que gentilmente me levar pra dormir com você, Sato.

Satoshi engoliu em seco, sentindo uma reação já conhecida começar a se forma em seu baixo ventre, ante as palavras da garota e seus pensamentos brevemente vagarem na possibilidade de uma Cassie zanzando pelo seu quarto de babydoll. Endireitando imediatamente a postura, o único raciocínio que lhe ecoou na cabeça foi um: Tô ferrado.

Vendo o olhar vidrado que Satoshi lhe encarava, Cassie entendeu aquilo como uma resposta positiva e logo se levantou indo pular em seu pescoço.

- Eu sabia que você não ia me decepcionar, Yui-Filho – ela disse empolgada, depositando um beijo estalado na bochecha do oriental, fazendo os olhos do mesmo se arregalarem ainda mais e seu rosto corar horrores.

Lee e Lien fecharam as expressões, cruzando os braços em completa insatisfação e ciúme e determinaram:

- Se vai passar a sexta-feira na casa de Yui, nada mais justo que nos incluir nisso também.

- Sem sombra de dúvidas você não vai ficar sozinho com a nossa onna.

- Hey! Se isso já está virando uma festa do pijama, eu também vou – Dammar se intrometeu.

Satoshi exibiu um sorriso frustrado, sentindo que aquela sexta-feira, dentro de sua casa, com aquele trio, somados à espevitada Maxwell, seria uma noite daquelas. Sua paz estaria abalada mas não adiantaria nem tentar arrumar uma desculpa, ou simplesmente dizer que não seria muito confortável toda aquela agitação em seu lar, porque conhecendo os amigos como conhecia, eles iriam mesmo com uma negativa e poderiam se determinar a fazer com que a situação ficasse três vezes pior. O jeito era se conformar, arrumar muita paciência e controle. Muito controle.

**-**

Na sexta-feira, na parte da tarde, Heero estava a caminho de sua sala, depois de ter ido ao setor de arquivos buscar algumas pastas, quando seu celular tocou. Franziu o cenho, achando estranho o horário e de quem era a ligação. Abriu o aparelho e o levou à orelha, respondendo em seu tom neutro de sempre.

- Oi, Winner.

A voz do árabe, jovial como de costume, logo chegou à sua percepção.

- Heero, estou ligando para marcar de sairmos para esticar a noite.

Enquanto andava, agora em passos mais lentos, Heero ajeitou as pastas que segurava desajeitadamente com apenas um dos braços e franziu ainda mais o semblante.

- Esticar a noite?

- É. Sair, sem filhos. – Quatre confirmou.

Era uma proposta que não era muito regular entre eles, por isso mesmo arriscou-se a perguntar.

**-** E o que será de nossos filhos se sairmos?

Heero escutou a risada do amigo no outro lado da linha e esperou pela resposta, que não demorou a vir.

- Não é como se eles fossem bebês, Heero. – o árabe ironizou. - Além do mais, parece que vão todos acampar na sua casa hoje à noite. Isso nos deixa com a noite livre.

- **_Na minha casa?!_ **– Heero quase deixou a voz sair mais alta do que o habitual, mas era uma surpresa para ele tal fato.

- É. Foi Dammar quem me contou. – Quatre falou, fazendo com que Heero quase tivesse certeza que o herdeiro Winner era uma fonte de informações realmente inesgotável.

Heero pensou por um segundo na proposta e todas as suas implicações. Se os garotos iam se reunir para dormir todos em sua casa, não seria tão perigoso assim deixá-los sozinhos, afinal, apesar dos pesares, Satoshi era a voz da razão entre eles e manteria a ordem - isso deixava seu parceiro nos Preventers livre também de qualquer responsabilidade, mesmo que já não tivesse tantas assim, já que quando precisava ou queria sair, não se importava em deixar a filha por conta própria. A grande coisa era que poderia chamar Duo para ir junto também e isso era mais do que incentivo.

- Tudo bem. – Heero aceitou. – Onde?

- No Chateau. Às 20 hrs.

- Ok. A gente se encontra lá.

Heero fechou o aparelho e sorriu levemente. Seria bom sair e fazer um programa sem os garotos. Seria melhor porque poderia descontrair um pouco com Duo, já que ainda estava com o peso da última briga na cabeça. Sabia que não tinha motivos e que o amigo já o tinha perdoado, mas nele aquele sentimento ainda não tinha se dissolvido. Passar um tempo com os amigos e, principalmente com Duo, poderia acabar de uma vez com aquele desassossego que sentia.

Heero entrou na sala que dividia com Duo e o viu concentrado lendo uma das pastas que deveria estar passando para o computador. Já conhecia bem o americano para ter a certeza que ele estava mais uma vez enrolando o serviço, mas Heero limitou-se a ir até sua própria mesa e sentar-se, para em seguida comentar:

- Quatre acabou de me ligar.

Os olhos de Duo logo se levantaram para encontrar os seus com um brilho empolgado que provavelmente indicavam o tanto de sua curiosidade.

- Quat ligando pro seu celular? O que ele queria?

- Chamar a gente pra beber hoje.

Duo sorriu, jogando a pasta que lia para cima de sua mesa.

- Dessa vez vou ter que passar. – Duo ponderou por um instante sobre contar ou não para Heero seu verdadeiro motivo para não sair com eles. Não queria o japonês novamente irritado à toa, mas optou por contar, já que depois da discussão, o mesmo parecia mais maleável em aceitar seus encontros com Adrian - Marquei um encontro com o Adrian hoje à noite. – não vendo qualquer reação negativa no semblante de Heero, Duo resolveu logo colocar outro assunto por cima - Ah, por falar em hoje à noite, a Cassie vai dormir hoje na sua casa.

- É… eu sei. – Heero falou, escondendo a decepção que sentia pelas palavras do amigo. Não criaria discussões, não se irritaria com Duo por ele estar escolhendo sair com aquele idiota, invés de consigo. Logo para disfarçar qualquer ressentimento, entrou no assunto que Duo levantara. - Quatre me disse que Dammar contou para ele. Eu sou sempre o último a saber.

- Sem estresse, amigo. – Duo riu, sentindo-se aliviado por Heero não ter implicado ou se fechado ao saber de seu encontro com Adrian. - Eles vão fazer uma festa do pijama, comer um monte de besteiras, falar sacanagem, ver filmes de terror e provavelmente dormir.

- _Espero encontrar a minha casa inteira quando voltar hoje à noite._ – Heero resmungou, voltando a sua atenção para o computador, decidido a voltar ao trabalho.

- Eles são apenas jovens em fase de crescimento. – Duo tentou defender.

- Protótipos de terroristas. – Heero estreitou os olhos, sem desviar da tela do computador.

- Eles têm a quem puxar. – Duo finalizou rindo.

Heero sorriu levemente, retornando a seu serviço, mas com a mente ainda tomada pelo fato de que aquela noite Duo ia sair mais uma vez com Adrian. Era uma sensação de amargura que fazia com que pensasse no quanto as coisas iriam mudar se o amigo realmente se firmasse seriamente com aquele idiota. Já estava trocando um convite seu para saírem com os amigos para poder ficar com ele. Heero estava no fundo decepcionado, mas não queria mais criar brigas com Duo não queria levantar questões que nem mesmo ele próprio conseguiria explicar, como sua implicância sem qualquer motivo com o outro agente e o fato de não querer que Duo o namorasse. Tinha que começar a se conformar e aceitar que Duo também tinha o direito de fazer o que quisesse e arrumar uma pessoa especial que o fizesse feliz… O problema era que aquele idiota não era alguém que visse como uma pessoa especial para seu amigo. De jeito nenhum.

**-**

Cassie se jogou em cima da cama de Satoshi rindo, enquanto o rapaz ainda lhe olhava completamente frustrado. Quando tinham combinado de passar a noite todos juntos não tinha imaginado aquela divisão de cômodos que fora feita sem que pedissem a sua opinião. Mas no final das contas, onde estava com a cabeça para aceitar que Cassie viesse dormir na sua casa? Ah, sim, ele se lembrava. Sua cabeça estava preocupada com pensamentos obscenos de sua amiga vestindo um babydoll. Fora o tal pensamento que fizera com que não tivesse reação ou palavras para negar-lhe o pedido.

Malditos hormônios.

- Eu acho que vou dormir na sala. – ele falou, vendo a garota espaçosamente acomodada em sua cama.

Cassie imediatamente levantou o corpo, se sentando na cama e franziu o cenho.

- Nada disso. Se não quiser dividir, arruma teu cafofo aqui no chão perto da cama porque assim a gente pode ver filme e conversar. Vamos fazer programa de índio hoje.

Satoshi lançou um olhar de chateação para a garota.

- Você tem prazer de me atormentar?

- Não, só gosto da sua companhia. – ela disse com um sorriso brincalhão.

Mesmo contra sua vontade, Satoshi sentiu seu rosto queimar. Em certos momentos ele tinha quase certeza de que a garota sabia de seus sentimentos e implicava com ele propositalmente.

- Se seu pai se acertar mesmo com esse fulano, você está me devendo. – Satoshi cobrou, indo pegar no armário roupa de cama extra.

- Ia ser ótimo se ele realmente se acertasse com o Adrian. – Cassie divagou, os olhos violetas ganhando uma expressão sonhadora. - Eles formam um casal de arrasar, não acha?

Satoshi fechou a expressão. Isso era pergunta que se fizesse justamente para ele?

- Tenho mesmo que responder a isso? – ele indagou meio cético, levando junto consigo, além dos lençóis, um colchonete.

O sorriso se alargou ainda mais no rosto de Cassie e ela se levantou.

- Não, mas você também está torcendo pra eles se darem bem.

- Claro. – Satoshi deu de ombros, jogando tudo que trazia empilhado em cima da cama. - Assim não terei que começar de novo a Caça ao Marido para o pai da minha melhor amiga.

- Oh, isso apesar de ter sido ofensivo, também teve uma conotação bonita.– ela se empolgou pulando no pescoço do japonês. - Sou sua melhor amiga!

Satoshi se contraiu ante a proximidade da garota novamente. Aquilo sempre fora normal em Cassie. Abraços, beijos, carinhos, tudo o que ela sentia não se restringia, na hora de demonstrar. Até um tempo atrás, ele realmente não se importava e chegava até a ignorar, mas agora… Tudo tinha mudado, por isso, tentou se livrar do contato.

- Cassie… Cassie! Você está me sufocando!

A garota se afastou, sem perder o sorriso dos lábios.

- Eu me empolgo. – ela se desculpou.

- Eu percebo. – Satoshi disse massageando o pescoço onde Cassie estivera pendurada, segundos atrás.

A porta do quarto se abriu e logo a dupla de gêmeos e um descendente árabe entraram curiosos.

- Vocês já estão se pegando sem mal terem chegado em casa? – Lien implicou, com o olhar suspeito.

Satoshi não gostou do comentário, porque implicar com qualquer contexto sexual, entre Cassie e ele **-** mesmo que fosse por brincadeira **-** já era motivo para temer que seus sentimentos acabassem sendo descobertos.

- Se pegando? Ficaram malucos? – Satoshi indignou-se.

- Não, mas as paredes deixaram escapar os seus gritos de: _Cassie Você está me sufocando!_ – Dammar disse com um sorriso irônico para a garota.

- Depois eu que tenho a mente poluída, não é mesmo? – Cassie replicou ao loiro.

- Convivência, minha cara, dá nessas coisas. – Dammar imediatamente rebateu.

Ela mostrou a língua para o loiro, enquanto Lee agradecia ao japonês:

- Muita gentileza sua deixar o quarto de hóspedes livre.

- Como se eu tivesse muita escolha. – Satoshi resmungou depois de um suspiro. - Antes agüentar a Cassie do que dividir um quarto com vocês três.

- Hey! Sinta-se honrado em dividir um quarto comigo. – a garota logo se ofendeu.

- O quarto é meu. – Satoshi lembrou de imediato.

- Não importa. – Dammar cortou a discussão. - Vamos logo ver que besteira vamos assistir e comer, antes que Yui-Pai chegue e a festa nem comece.

**-**

Duo tinha chegado há tempo suficiente em casa para tomar um banho e ir preparar um jantar para ele e Adrian. O namorado estava para chegar, por isso, decidiu fazer uma comida simples e rápida, para que pudessem depois ver um filme e ficar juntos. O silêncio dentro de casa era palpável, já que Cassie fora dormir àquela noite na casa de Heero. Fazia muito tempo que os garotos não se reuniam daquela forma para passarem a noite juntos. A certeza que vinha à mente de Duo era que a filha malandramente pensara em deixá-lo sozinho para que ficasse à vontade com Adrian.

Besteira.

Mesmo assim era uma paz que momentaneamente o agradava. Uma leve risada escapou quando pensou que Heero teria que agüentar, não somente a Cassie, mas também os gêmeos de Wufei e o pequeno príncipe de Quatre e Trowa. O amigo japonês, com a paciência limitada que tinha, poderia em dois segundos acabar com qualquer bagunça deles! Daria tudo para ver a cara dele aturando aqueles cinco.

Heero se dera muito bem criando Satoshi porque o garoto era praticamente uma cópia sua em versão atualizada **-** tirando os sofrimentos de infância e a carga de ser um piloto, assassino e terrorista com a pouca idade de 15 anos Satoshi era o exemplo que os outros deveriam seguir para serem os filhos perfeitos, mas a genética **-** incrivelmente **-** não permitia que a influência mudasse a índole de ninguém.

Era um desperdício que Heero não tivesse se acertado com mais ninguém depois do divórcio com Relena. O japonês tinha seus esporádicos casos amorosos, aos quais ele chamava de pequenos passatempospara manter sua estabilidade física e mental. Duo sempre ria quando o amigo falava isso, afinal, ele chamaria aquilo de _curta parceria para tirar o atraso_. Por isso que na festa dos Preventers e ainda mais agora depois de todo o estresse que tivera por conta de seu relacionamento com Adrian, Duo achava que o problema de Heero era falta de um apoio afetivo **-** e também sexual, claro.

A campainha tocou, fazendo Duo voltar de seus pensamentos. Rapidamente largou a cozinha e foi atender a porta. Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios ao deparar-se com o homem encantador que trazia em uma das mãos uma garrafa de vinho.

- Cheguei cedo demais? – ele perguntou, reparando no avental do namorado.

Duo riu, puxando-o pela manga do blusão branco para dentro e para junto de seu corpo, a fim de lhe tomar um beijo, enquanto batia a porta.

- Você chegou exatamente na hora. – Duo murmurou, entre os lábios do outro e se afastou relutante. – Venha.

Adrian sorriu e enfim cumprimentou:

- O cheiro da sua comida está ótimo.

- Sou bom em muitas coisas. – Duo brincou, sem qualquer modéstia, sendo seguido pelo outro homem.

Adrian riu, chegando até a cozinha e observando Duo retirar o avental e ir desligar o fogo.

- Eu acredito piamente nisso. – não percebendo qualquer outro barulho ou movimentação dentro da casa, ele tomou a liberdade de perguntar: - Sua filha não está?

Duo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto levava alguns pratos para a mesa.

- Na verdade, não. Ela decidiu passar a noite na casa de Heero. – Duo percebeu o leve questionamento no olhar de Adrian e esclareceu: - Cassie está empolgada com nosso namoro e arrumou um jeito de dormir na casa de Heero com os amigos. Nada muito incomum entre eles, se não fosse tão descaradamente premeditado para nos deixar sozinhos aqui.

Adrian pousou a garrafa de vinho em cima da mesa e puxou Duo para si.

- Garota esperta sua filha.

- Puxou ao pai. – Duo se auto-elogiou, envolvendo o pescoço do moreno e sentindo as mãos dele correrem por suas costas.

- Eu adoro essa sua modéstia. – Adrian riu, tomando a boca do americano num breve beijo.

- Eu também. – o americano disse, tendo a boca devorada logo em seguida.

Duo sentiu o corpo de Adrian pressionar-se mais de contra o seu, enquanto a língua adentrava em sua boca. Era bom estar deixando-se envolver por alguém finalmente. Em pouco tempo via que o que Cassie tinha lhe falado era a mais pura verdade. Nunca se permitira ter algo sério com alguém. Seus relacionamentos sempre haviam sido meras noites de sexo, sem nenhum adendo a mais e por momento algum, se questionava o porquê realmente de nunca ter tido uma pessoa especial para compartilhar sua vida. Primeiro fora a morte de Hilde **-** que o abalara imensamente e sequer cabeça para qualquer outra coisa tivera naquela época; em segundo viera a criação de Cassie, onde dedicara seu tempo livre para cuidar e ficar com a filha, afinal, tendo sido um órfão e crescido sem o amor de uma família, jamais permitiria que sua menina sentisse o mesmo; em terceiro, quando finalmente voltara a sair e conhecer pessoas, jamais lhe passara pela cabeça algo além de sexo. E a grande pergunta ainda continuava sendo _por quê_?

Duo deixou que um gemido baixo escapasse de sua garganta, quando sentiu seu pescoço ser mordicado e a mão de Adrian acariciar seu sexo, por cima do tecido do jeans. Excitado era algo que sem dúvida Duo não tinha como negar que estava, mas a diferença se fazia no que ele não poderia permitir que acontecesse.

Quebrando lentamente o contato e tentando estabilizar sua respiração, Duo se desculpou:

- Eu adoraria continuar, mas queria que as coisas seguissem um pouco mais devagar.

- Desculpe-me, acho que fui afoito demais, não é?

- Não é isso, Adrian. Não mesmo. É completamente normal e compreensível, afinal, não somos jovens perdendo a virgindade e tudo mais. Só que… Eu queria que fosse diferente entre nós dois. Sem pressa, sem olhar no dia seguinte e ver que foi só sexo.

Adrian permaneceu sério por um momento, mas em seguida lhe sorriu mais uma vez e fez um carinho em seu rosto.

- Eu entendo. Tudo a seu tempo, então.

Duo sorriu aliviado. Ficou contente por Adrian estar compartilhando de seus pensamentos e intenções e isso apenas o cativava ainda mais.

- Ah! Vai ter uma festa à qual eu gostaria muito que você me acompanhasse. – Duo quebrou o clima estranho, enquanto buscava os copos no armário.

- Festa? – Adrian indagou curioso.

- É. Aniversário do filho de uns amigos meus: Quatre Winner e Trowa Barton. Vai ser algo bem descontraído.Queria apresentar você a eles.

Um sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios de Adrian e ele concordou:

- Seria um prazer conhecer seus amigos, Duo.

**-**

Satoshi já tinha ajeitado uma cama improvisada no chão, próxima onde Cassie dormiria. Depois de uma sessão de filmes de terror com os amigos, nada mais justo que apagar de uma vez e não pensar, nem por um segundo, que a protagonista de seus sonhos mais eróticos estaria logo ali a seu lado, dormindo tranqüilamente… No que fora se meter e a quem estava querendo enganar? Teve certeza que dormir seria bem mais difícil do que queria, principalmente quando viu a garota deixar o banheiro, anexo ao seu quarto, vestida exatamente como imaginara antes.

Ele engoliu em seco, não conseguindo impedir que seus olhos vagassem pelas curvas do corpo da morena, desde as pernas bem torneadas, subindo para a barriga - um pouco a mostra pelo movimento que fazia com os braços - para soltas as mechas dos cabelos castanhos, os seios que marcavam o tecido fino da parte de cima do babydoll lavanda.

**_Estava definitivamente em perigo._** Deveria ter insistido para dormir na sala. Sua sorte foi que ela por estar soltando os cabelos enquanto andava para cama, não notara seu olhar para seu corpo, nem muito menos a reação nitidamente visível no short preto que vestia. Para não dar chance ao azar, se enfiou embaixo de suas cobertas, querendo evitar qualquer situação constrangedora.

- Está cansado mesmo, hein Yui-Filho. – Cassie implicou, vendo o amigo se ajeitar em sua cama improvisada para poder dormir.

- Pode ser. – Satoshi murmurou, não muito disposto para conversas.

- Bem, então vamos encontrar Morfeu. – Cassie decidiu, passando por cima de Satoshi para alcançar a cama. - Posso deixar uma das luminárias acesa?

Cassie tinha passado por cima dele, com o short do babydoll folgado e mesmo que quisesse formar uma resposta coerente para a amiga, seu cérebro simplesmente não permitia. Não depois da visão que inconscientemente a garota tinha lhe dado.

- Hein? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu formular.

Pensando que Satoshi estava ironizando seu pedido, Cassie respondeu emburrada:

- Gosto de dormir com alguma luz pelo menos.

Satoshi piscou algumas vezes e virou-se de costas para a cama, resguardando-se mais uma vez, com medo que Cassie percebesse alguma coisa.

- Fresca. – ele resmungou, ajeitando os lençóis bem para cima de seu corpo.

- Que bom. – ela sorriu, apagando uma das luminárias, mas deixando a outra acesa. - Vou considerar isso como um sim. – Cassie então deitou-se na cama, se ajeitando embaixo dos lençóis azuis. – Boa noite, Sato.

- Boa noite. – ele respondeu, pensando que finalmente seu tormento tinha terminado.

-

Vindos do banheiro que ficava no corredor, Lee e Lien entravam no quarto de hóspedes da casa dos Yui que Satoshi lhes cedera para passar a noite. Eles não se importavam em deixar o japonês dormir sozinho no mesmo quarto que Cassie mesmo não colocando suas mãos no fogo pelo amigo, tinham certeza que Satoshi era tão ameaçador quanto uma mosca, logo, a mulher do grupo estava segura. Os gêmeos estavam, por outro lado, empolgados por poderem passar a noite sozinhos, sem ninguém para perturbar suas intenções. Mas qual não foi a surpresa de ambos quando viram Dammar já rumando para cama, vestindo seu pijama de seda verde, parecendo um anjo pronto para apenas… dormir.

- Hey, Dammar. – Lee parou, analisando a situação.

- Sim. – o loiro parou, mas continuou de costas, desfazendo a cama para poder deitar.

- Você vai dormir assim? – Lien, ao lado de seu gêmeo, apontou de forma quase crítica.

Dammar finalmente parou o que fazia e voltou-se para trás, dando diretamente com o par de chineses, vestindo apenas suas leves e folgadas calças brancas de pijama, deixando ao deleite de seus olhos verdes, a pele bronzeada, os torsos definidos e os braços firmes. Dammar intimamente tinha que admitir que eram uma perdição, e o pior, em dose dupla.

- Assim como? – se fez de desentendido, olhando-os sem fazer questão de esconder por onde seus olhos vagavam.

- Assim com essa roupa toda. – Lien demonstrou fazendo um movimento com as mãos, mesmo apreciando a forma como ele e seu irmão eram observados pelo loiro.

- Deveria dormir sem? – Dammar indagou, elevando uma das sobrancelhas em questionamento.

- Seria mais do que ótimo. – Lee incentivou, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Dammar riu levemente. Aqueles dois viviam cheios de segundas e terceiras intenções, mesmo que aquelas carinhas sérias e lindas negassem qualquer malícia num primeiro momento. Mas não era à toa que os conhecia tão bem.

- Queridos, estamos na casa dos Yui, o pai dele pode chegar e devemos respeitar o local.

Viu ambos piscarem em descrença e sentiu vontade de gargalhar. Era bom implicar com eles às vezes, principalmente por seus constantes flertes com Cassie.

- Você não está falando sério. – Lien falou, se negando a acreditar.

- Seriíssimo. – Dammar confirmou, mantendo sua postura.

Lee e Lien trocaram um olhar cúmplice, enquanto um sorriso ínfimo surgiu no canto de seus lábios. Eles sabiam exatamente como conseguir o que queriam de Dammar.

Lien se virou, se aproximando e tocando o rosto do irmão, enquanto Lee colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura de seu gêmeo, trazendo-o para mais próximo de si. Ele correu uma das mãos pelas costas de Lien, sentindo os músculos, deslizando-a até uma de suas nádegas, enquanto o irmão corria a mão pelo seu torso bem definido até o laço da calça do pijama, onde parou deixando apenas os dedos adentrarem pela cintura do tecido, tocando levemente a ponta da ereção que se formava, ganhando um gemido abafado de Lee, que começou a beijar e morder seu pescoço.

- Isso já é apelação – Dammar reclamou.

- É sim, Qin Ai. – Lien falou, fazendo Lee gemer outra vez, quando sua mão adentrou totalmente na calça, trazendo para fora o membro intumescido. – Tem certeza que quer nos punir assim?

Dammar mordeu o lábio inferior, lutando para não sucumbir ante a visão daqueles dois se tocando bem diante de si.

- Vocês **_não vão_ **me abalar com esse exibicionismo. – o loiro afirmou, mesmo que aquelas palavras fossem apenas para tentar convencer a si próprio.

Lee então virou o irmão, colando suas costas em seu peito. Lien recostou a cabeça para trás, enquanto a mão de seu gêmeo vagou por seu tórax, descendo até seu baixo ventre, onde acariciou seu sexo **-** nitidamente excitado **-** por cima do tecido da calça do pijama.

Lee sorriu com malícia ao ver que mesmo se determinando a não sucumbir ao que via, Dammar em nenhum instante desviara o olhar deles dois.

- Não é a mesma coisa, sem você, Qin Ai. – Lee murmurou, ao mesmo tempo em que estimulava seu sexo de contra as nádegas do irmão.

- Precisamos de você. – Lien gemeu, colocando a mão por sobre a do irmão, acompanhando os movimentos que ele fazia por sobre o tecido de sua calça, em seu membro.

Dammar sentia a excitação crescer dentro de si. Aqueles dois eram definitivamente a sua perdição e, por mais que tentasse negar, era muito difícil resistir àquela tentação. Sem que sua vontade prevalecesse acima de seus atos, o loiro se antecipou na direção dos dois, em passos comedidos.

Lien elevou a mão até o rosto bonito do loiro, assim que este ficou próximo o bastante para isso, acariciando a pela alva e macia, permitindo que seu polegar delineasse os lábios suavemente, até que estes se entreabriram, permitindo sua entrada e não foi surpresa alguma sentir a língua úmida brincar e sugar seu dedo de forma instigante.

Satisfeito e, porque não dizer, aliviado, Lee abriu a calça do irmão, trazendo seu sexo enrijecido para fora, manipulando-o para cima e para baixo algumas vezes, o suficiente para fazer brotar um pouco de seu pré-gozo em sua ponta. Lee então lambuzou o indicador ali, em seguida levando até a boca de Dammar. Lien retroagiu a mão, deixando que Lee contornasse os lábios de Dammar, lambuzando-os.

A língua de Dammar saboreou sensualmente a viscosidade que fora deixado em seus lábios, para em seguida sentir a mão de Lee entrelaçar em seus cabelos e forçar sua cabeça para baixo. Sem impor qualquer resistência, Dammar permitiu ser guiado até a ereção de Lien, que Lee segurava, oferecendo-o para que o tomasse em sua boca. Um sorriso surgiu no canto da boca do loiro, que sem hesitar, tomou completamente o membro de Lien, que grunhiu ante a sensação morna que o envolvia.

Dammar, de olhos fechados, sugava o sexo de Lien num vai e vem continuo e lento, saboreando cada centímetro do amante, sem qualquer pressa. Até que percebeu a movimentação e logo um corpo estava atrás de si, acariciando sua ereção. Um gemido abafado surgiu em sua garganta em deleite pela carícia, sabendo que Lee agora abaixava sua própria calça e o posicionava para que ficasse completamente de quatro.

Lien imitava os movimentos de Dammar, levando sua pélvis de encontro ao seu rosto e fazendo com que o tomasse mais profundamente, tendo seus dedos entrelaçados nos fios loiros de sua cabeça. Ele observava extasiado o gêmeo preparar a entrada de Dammar, inserindo um dedo depois do outro, fazendo com que os gemidos deste vibrassem em seu membro.

Dammar sentiu o sexo de Lee lhe penetrar de uma única vez.Sem qualquer controle, abandonou a ereção de Lien, permitindo que seu gemido finalmente ganhasse voz, ecoando pelo quarto. Seu corpo então foi puxado contra o tórax de Lee, que o fez sentar-se em seu colo, tendo suas costas de contra o seu torso. Dammar estava completamente preenchido por Lee e sem esperar por qualquer tempo de ajuste, este começou a movimentar seu quadril, impelindo-o de contra suas nádegas, entrando e saindo parcialmente de si.

Os gemidos pelo prazer e excitação saiam agora sem qualquer reservas, enquanto Dammar igualava os movimentos de Lee, empalando-se contra seu sexo. Lien mais uma vez se aproximou e inclinou-se um pouco, tomando momentaneamente a boca de Dammar num beijo ávido, para em seguida se endireitar novamente e, bem diante do rosto contorcido de prazer de Dammar, começar uma masturbação que seguia a intensidade dos movimentos dos outros dois.

Dammar sentiu o gozo chegar, assim que tocou o próprio sexo. Um gemido de puro êxtase deixou seus lábios, sentindo que Lee também alcançava seu ápice, lhe preenchendo completamente, e Lien deixava que o próprio sêmen lhe atingisse o rosto.

**-**

Satoshi estava rolando de um lado para o outro em sua cama improvisada. Não era incômodo por estar tentando dormir num lugar que não fosse sua cama, não mesmo **-** seu desconforto estava muito além disso. E a culpa era exatamente da figura deitada em sua cama; culpa dos contornos do corpo dela embaixo do lençol, que não conseguia deixar de reparar; culpa dos_ malditos gemidos_ vindos do quarto ao lado. Praguejava mentalmente aqueles três, afinal, será que tinham que ser tão barulhentos assim? Não sabia como Cassie ainda não acordara com todo aquele show sonoro.

Era um martírio.

E o pior? Não conseguia controlar a ereção latejava em seu baixo ventre. Poderia ir para o banheiro, tomar um banho frio, mas se Cassie acordasse e percebesse isso, com certeza seria seu motivo de piada pelo resto da vida, pois provavelmente ela pensaria que estava excitado com o espetáculo de Lee, Lien e Dammar. Não que isso realmente não o afetasse, pois afetava, mas o motivo principal era ela.

Sentindo-se incapaz de se conter, Satoshi deixou que uma mão tocasse o volume, por cima do tecido de seu short. Ele trincou os dentes. Aquele simples contato era tão bom. Ele imaginou Cassie tocando-o ali, a mão delicada da garota o acariciando, abaixando a cabeça e tomando seu sexo totalmente em sua boca… Satoshi reprimiu um gemido e sua mão deslizou para dentro de seu short, envolvendo seu membro endurecido com os dedos.

A sensação era deliciosa. Imaginava que era a mão de Cassie e lentamente começou um vai e vem, para cima e para baixo. Seu polegar alisando a ponta de sua ereção, sentindo a viscosidade do pré-gozo que havia sido expelido com os movimentos. Um pensamento lhe cruzou a mente: Se Cassie acordasse, o que diria disso?

O barulho do atrito dos lençóis chamou sua atenção. Cassie havia se virado na cama e para seu deslumbre, uma de suas pernas ficara completamente exposta, e agora seu lindo rosto também estava voltado em sua direção. A boca dela entreaberta, a respiração calma, algumas mexas de cabelos castanho lhe caindo sobre o rosto e mais uma vez a perna sensual.

Sua mão começou a se mover mais rápido, sua cabeça inclinou-se para trás e a boca entreaberta num grito mudo de prazer. Sua mão apertou a pegada em sua ereção e Satoshi fechou os olhos fortemente, enquanto seu corpo chegava violentamente ao ápice, espalhando seu gozo sobre si, dentro de seu short, deixando um grunhido escapar de sua garganta.

- Sato… – a voz arrastada num gemido de Cassie embargada pelo sono, chegou à sua percepção deturpada.

Satoshi engoliu em seco e olhou para a amiga, que tinha o rosto sonolento e os olhos confusos ainda se entreabrindo para procurarem onde ele estava. Ela era linda.

"Meu Deus, me dai forças para não pular em cima dela agora." – foi o único pensamento que passou pela mente de Satoshi naquele instante.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou, vendo que ele não lhe respondera.

Completamente corado e temendo que ela percebesse alguma coisa, Satoshi enfiou a cabeça em seu travesseiro, virando-se completamente de bruços.

- Tôoo… - ele respondeu num gemido abafado de contra o travesseiro.

Satoshi fez uma nota mental de acordar bem cedo e antes de Cassie para limpar aquela bagunça.

-

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Beta:_** _Poxa, só os outros se divertem, hein, Sato?_

_Reclama com as escritoras, cara! Vai, faz pressão, pow!_

_(Illy e Satoshi olham feio para a Blanxe e a Thoru)_

_òó_

_**Thoru & Blanxe:** Não reclama, Illy, que você ganhou um lemon de dois chinesinhos com um loiro._

_-_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Autoras:**_** Thoru & Blanxe**_

**Casais:** Os de sempre.

**Gênero:**Yaoi, Het, Romance, Angst, Humor?

**Beta:**** Illy-chan H. Wakai (ainda fora do ar com o lemon do trio **_**Chiloiresco****... TARAAAA!)**_

**Aviso: **Os personagens de Gundam Wing não nos pertencem. Os originais** Cassie, Dammar, Lee e Lien, Kenji e Adrian **são de autoria de** Thoru;** enquanto** Satoshi **é um personagem original de** Blanxe, **cedido apenas para o desenvolvimento desta fic.

**

* * *

**

My Dreams But A Drop Of Fuel For A Nightmare

**Red Angel…**

* * *

-

Heero estava na cozinha arrumando o café da manhã para a turma que acabaria descendo esfomeada. Como ainda estava bem cedo, preparava tudo com calma, sem pressa, até porque só esperava pela tropa acordar um pouco mais tarde mesmo. Enquanto esperava a água esquentar para o café, ele repensava nos eventos do dia anterior e da noite que passara na companhia dos amigos, mas sem Duo. Fora um programa agradável, regado a bebidas e conversas interessantes, mas não fora a mesma coisa sem ele.

No encontro com os amigos, foi impossível impedir-se de pensar em como estaria sendo o encontro de Duo e Adrian, na casa dele, sozinhos… Se fosse colocar em foco o Duo que sempre fazia suas noitadas para satisfazer sua libido, então não seria demais imaginar que em algum momento daquele início de manhã, Duo estaria acordando com o corpo satisfeito e ao lado de Adrian. Mas Duo nunca levava suas aventuras para dentro de casa **-** o americano sempre deixara seus casos da porta para fora, sem qualquer possibilidade de adentrarem ou conhecerem sua vida. E com Adrian estava sendo tudo diferente. Com Adrian, Duo estava fazendo questão de dedicar seu tempo e sentimentos, quaisquer que fossem esses.

Os pensamentos de Heero foram interrompidos ao escutar passos entrando na cozinha. Franziu o cenho surpreso e desconfiado ao ver Satoshi passar por ele, o semblante pesado em pura frustração, trazendo nas mãos uma roupa de cama embrulhada. Heero teve certeza que seu questionamento ficou nítido em sua expressão, porque o filho o fuzilou com o olhar e advertiu:

- Nem pense em perguntar o que é isso.

Heero levantou as mãos em rendição, apenas observando o rapaz seguir para área de serviço e enfiar as roupas dentro da máquina de lavar. Ele agora _realmente_ não queria saber o que significava aquilo, até porque já tinha uma vaga idéia do que poderia ser.

Quando Satoshi voltou e largou-se em uma das cadeiras de madeira da mesa da cozinha, Heero finalmente se deu o direito de comentar, enquanto buscava uma jarra de suco na geladeira:

- Não pensei que levantaria tão cedo.

Satoshi limitou-se a abaixar a cabeça, encostando a testa na mesa com os olhos fechados e responder:

- Foi necessário.

- Sei… - Heero disse como se internamente especulasse o quão necessário se fazia Satoshi estar acordando antes dos amigos.

- E como foi sua noite de bebedeira ontem? – Satoshi perguntou, ainda mantendo a mesma posição.

- Acho que bem melhor que a sua. – Heero implicou, ganhando o mesmo olhar mortal do filho, que subitamente ergueu a cabeça.

Mais passos foram ouvidos e dessa vez, pai e filho voltaram suas atenções para a entrada da cozinha, apenas para verem um loiro com um sorriso jovial nos lábios e uma expressão de puro contentamento.

- Bom dia, Sr. Yui! – Dammar cumprimentou muito simpático e transparecendo alegria. – Bom dia, Sato querido!

Heero e Satoshi se entreolharam, ambos erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, enquanto o herdeiro Winner-Barton sentava-se à mesa também. Aquele ali não parecia o Dammar de sempre, que vivia com a postura altiva e emanando arrogância por todos os poros. Satoshi lembrou-se então da noite anterior e dos gemidos, simplesmente deduzindo o motivo de tanta paz no semblante do amigo. Claro que não comentaria isso com o pai, provavelmente ele não permitira que ficassem mais sozinhos na casa, caso soubesse que seu quarto de hóspedes servira para uma orgia entre dois chineses e um árabe. Só esperava que os três não tivessem deixado evidências comprometedoras no quarto. Mesmo assim, sabendo que existia um motivo, lhe dava calafrios ver Dammar tão… tão… zen.

Não deu tempo para questionarem seu bom humor, pois logo entravam na cozinha os gêmeos

- Bom dia, Sr. Yui. – cumprimentaram em união, para em seguida Lee implicar com o amigo. – Dormiu bem a noite, Sato?

O japonês fechou a expressão, numa jura clara de que eles pagariam pelo tormento e respondeu debochadamente:

- Tinha um show **_tão bom_ **passando, que eu simplesmente não consegui dormir antes que terminasse.

- Você deve ter curtido muito esse show. – Lien rebateu o deboche com um sorriso, sentando-se ao lado de seu gêmeo, à mesa. – Para estar com essa cara de zumbi, só pode ter _adorado._

Satoshi grunhiu, enquanto Heero franzia ainda mais o cenho sem entender o que se passava naquelas entrelinhas.

- Bom dia pra tropa inteira! Bom dia, Sr. Yui!

A voz animada de Cassie ecoou no ambiente, trazendo as atenções para ela. Rapidamente sentando-se ao lado de Satoshi, a garota não pode deixar de reparar no semblante cansado do japonês, assim como na falta de palavras afiadas vindo de Dammar em sua direção.

- Você parece que teve uma noite muito boa, Dammar, ao contrário do Yui-Filho.

Dammar sorriu, serviu-se de suco de laranja em seu copo e respondeu gentilmente.

- Melhor impossível. Você também parece ter tido uma noite boa, sua pele está ótima.

Cassie piscou e inclinou-se no ombro de Satoshi, lhe sussurrando confidente:

- Ele me fez um elogio… _Dammar me fez um elogio! _Que tal você emprestar o quarto de hóspedes pra eles toda semana?

- Nem que eu fosse louco. – Satoshi replicou no mesmo tom baixo.

Cassie riu e junto com os outros começou a se servir do café da manhã que Heero já praticamente terminara de colocar na mesa. Na noite anterior dormira quase como uma pedra, mas sabia o motivo das olheiras de Satoshi. Internamente tinha pena dele, que não deveria ter conseguido dormir por causa dos barulhos dos outros três amigos. A coisa boa era que agora Dammar estava anestesiado e seria aquele poço de amabilidade durante alguns dias. Parando para pensar mais uma vez, ela realmente achava que tinham que encontrar um meio daquela aura ser constante.

Já estavam quase terminando de comer, quando o barulho da campainha chegou aos ouvidos de todos. Aquilo só poderia indicar que seus pais estavam chegando para buscá-los. Heero deixou a mesa e foi até a porta da frente atender, logo voltando com Quatre e Trowa em sua companhia.

- Nossa, vocês madrugaram mesmo. – Quatre comentou, dado o inusitado horário numa manhã de sábado para todos os cinco adolescentes estarem acordados.

- Foi uma noite ótima, Sr. Winner. – Lee comentou.

- Melhor impossível. – Lien concordou.

Dammar apenas suspirou com um sorriso de contentamento nos lábios. Trowa franziu o cenho, oscilando o olhar do filho **- **que estava calminho demais para seu gosto **- **para os gêmeos que lhe sorriram de maneira estranha e quase conseguia ver um 'E ae sogrão?', embutido em seus semblantes. Olhando novamente de Dammar para Lee e Lien, a conscientização lhe abateu de uma única vez.

- Vocês… - Trowa mal conseguiu pronunciar em meio aos pensamentos de fúria.

Aquelas réplicas gêmeas de Wufei haviam colocado as patinhas no seu bibelô! Apesar de ser uma pessoa por demais tolerante, existiam limites, principalmente quando se tratava de Quatre e Dammar. Se ele era ciumento?… Sim e com muito orgulho!

Estava pronto para chamar aqueles dois projetos de chineses para uma conversinha em particular, quando Quatre colocou a mão em seu ombro e com um sorriso que pedia compreensão, fez que não com a cabeça. Trowa fechou ainda mais o rosto e voltou-se para o filho **-** que lhe retribuía com um olhar meigo. Assim como não admitia que tocassem em seus bens mais preciosos, Trowa também não conseguia contrariar a nenhum dos dois. Vencido, deixou que um suspiro extravasasse sua frustração por não poder ir adiante com a idéia de uma tortura dolorosa com aqueles chineses abusados.

- Eu não sei a quem eles saíram. – a voz de Wufei logo ao seu lado se fez presente.

O chinês havia chegado um pouco depois, mas a tempo suficiente para ver o pequeno segredo que Dammar, Lee e Lien guardavam parecia ter sido praticamente desvendado.

- Eles devem representar seu lado oculto. – Quatre ironizou.

- Seu rebento também não é nenhum santo. – Wufei replicou.

Trowa se invocou e criticou:

- Vocês querem parar de ficar falando como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Quatre riu, enquanto Wufei displicente apenas balançou a cabeça em negação.

- Sabe qual o problema de vocês? – as atenções se voltaram para Duo que acabava de chegar. – Se estressam demais por besteiras.

Cassie imediatamente deixou a mesa e correu até o pai, se jogando em cima dele num abraço.

- Isso tudo são saudades de mim? – Duo perguntou com seu jeito brincalhão, abraçando a filha em retorno.

- Você demorou muito. – ela reclamou, apartando o abraço e ainda na frente do pai, com os olhos brilhando e apoiando-se de um pé para outro, falou: - Me conta tudo, vai! Quero saber de todos os detalhes, até os mais sórdidos. Como foi lá com o Adrian? Conta! Conta!

Com as atenções voltadas para Duo e Cassie nenhum dos presentes percebeu Heero se contrair, mesmo que minimamente. Não queria saber o que tinha acontecido naquela noite entre seu melhor amigo e Adrian, mas ao mesmo tempo estava curioso para ter certeza que nada acontecera realmente pelo menos era nisso que preferia acreditar.

- Hey, você não está querendo saber muita coisa não? – Duo a recriminou.

Cassie fechou o cenho e contradisse:

- Nada de guardar segredos, lembra? Eu sempre te conto tudo, até como foi a minha primeira vez, nada mais justo que você conte sobre suas coisas também.

Duo se retesou ao ver os olhares de assombro no semblante dos quatro rapazes à mesa e Cassie percebendo, olhou para trás, encarando os amigos e como se não desse muita importância ao que acabara de dizer, falou:

- O que foi? Vocês não pensavam que eu era virgem não, né?

Quatre riu ante a revelação crua de Cassie, enquanto Wufei apenas balançou mais uma vez a cabeça negativamente e resmungou um: _'Tinha que ser mesmo uma Maxwell'._

Heero, por sua vez, percebeu o jeito estático que Satoshi ficara depois da brusca revelação feita pela filha de Duo. Estranhou sua falta de ação, principalmente porque o filho era sempre um dos primeiros a se levantar para reclamar quando a "proteção" de Cassie era colocada em risco. A forma como ele apenas ficou onde estava, tendo o olhar praticamente perdido em algum ponto da mesa, foi por demais estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo, simplesmente revelador. Heero apenas ficou calado, principalmente porque conhecia o filho o suficiente para saber que ele não se abriria em relação aos seus sentimentos; sabia exatamente por serem parecidos demais. Respeitar era o melhor que poderia fazer por Satoshi naquele momento, mesmo tendo noção do quão perdido e magoado ele deveria estar.

Logo sua atenção voltou para a confusão que se formava na cozinha, onde dois gêmeos com pretensões mortais tinham se levantado da mesa e estavam prontos para levar um certo americano para algum canto para enforcá-lo com a própria trança.

- Acho que deveríamos conversar em particular, Sr. Maxwell. – Lee disse se aproximando.

- E esclarecer exatamente _**o porquê **_não protegeu a nossa onna. – Lien completou.

- Se quiserem ajuda pra enterrar, é só chamar. – Dammar se ofereceu, com a voz tranqüila, ainda sentado à mesa.

- Vamos com calma, tá. – Duo deu um passo para trás, temendo os olhares ameaçadores daqueles dois. Como filhos de Wufei, os gêmeos realmente sabiam como expressar seu descontentamento. – Podemos conversar civilizadamente.

- Claro. Já que prometeu cuidar dela naquela viagem maluca de férias. – Recordou Lien, irônico, exatamente da viagem que Duo decidira levar a filha para bem longe quando eles ficaram privados da presença da amiga por um mês e onde Cassie contara que conhecera o tal de Kenji **-** portanto, a culpa toda de alguém ter se aproveitado da garota que tanto prezavam, era de ninguém menos que Duo Maxwell.

Duo se retraiu receoso, já que se lembrava bem dos trocentos avisos, alertas e ameaças de morte, feitos pelos quatro jovens antes que pudessem viajar.

- Podemos conversar… - Lee ponderou. - Que tal no hospital?

Cassie finalmente indignou-se com a atitude dos amigos justamente contra seu pai. Aquele tipo de zelo já começava ficar ridículo, principalmente a forma como os amigos reagiam. Ela se colocou entre os gêmeos e o pai, fazendo com que os rapazes parassem, mas as expressões zangadas não se abalaram.

- Vocês dois podem parar por aí! – ela falou alto o bastante para que chamasse suas atenções. – Eu não sou nenhuma criança, nem muito menos vocês são donos de um bibelô intocável. – o silêncio permaneceu na cozinha, sem que ninguém ousasse interromper. – Eu não me intrometo no que vocês têm com o Dammar, nem muito menos nas escapadas do Sato com as garotinhas dele. – acusou, vendo os gêmeos ainda desafiá-la com o olhar, mas Satoshi corar e Dammar se retrair um pouco. – Então é melhor começarem a se controlar, todos vocês, e terem em mente que EU também tenho minhas necessidades e minha própria vida pra viver. – Cassie se virou, pegando na mão do pai e o puxando. – E se ameaçarem meu pai **de novo**, Dammar vai ter problemas sérios em lidar com eunucos!

Dito isso, Cassie não deu tempo nem para que Duo se despedisse e saiu puxando-o para que fossem embora. Quando escutaram a porta da frente bater furiosamente, Quatre não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada, enquanto Wufei só fazia balançar a cabeça negativamente, Heero ainda com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em surpresa pelo rompante da garota e Trowa simplesmente voltou-se para o marido e perguntou:

- Agora já posso matar esses gêmeos?

-

Duo teve que lidar com uma filha estressada e emburrada durante todo o final de semana. Nesse ponto ele dava todos os méritos à mãe dela, pois se existira alguém tão cabeça dura naquela família, esse alguém fora Hilde. Nenhum dos rapazes ligou ou tentou fazer contato com Cassie durante aquele período e isso também deveria estar corroendo a filha por dentro. Decerto não existiam arrependimentos por suas palavras, mas sim a mágoa por nenhum dos amigos ter admitido que estavam errados. Querendo ou não, os cinco eram muito apegados e qualquer desentendimento gerava um desconforto sem igual.

O problema era que já estavam na segunda-feira e fatidicamente eles teriam que se encontrar no colégio. A frustração em questão se dava ao fato de que já estava praticamente em cima da hora e até ali, nenhum sinal dos amigos que sempre faziam a escolta de Cassie no curto trajeto para a escola.

Duo escutou a buzina do carro de Heero e começou a pegar suas coisas para sair. Observou a expressão séria da filha que descia as escadas, ajeitando a mochila nas costas.

- Você não deveria estar decepcionada por eles não terem vindo te buscar. – Duo comentou, ajeitando a pistola no coldre dentro de sua jaqueta. – Não era isso que você queria? Que eles te dessem espaço, que não pegassem no seu pé como se você fosse uma criança indefesa?

Cassie o fuzilou com o olhar, terminando de descer os últimos degraus e murmurou:

- Se com isso tinha alguma intenção de me animar, saiba que falhou miseravelmente.

- Não foi uma tentativa. – Duo falou rindo. – É só pra você enxergar que, apesar dos pesares, você já se acostumou com as atenções que recebe deles, mesmo que isso implique agüentar os ciúmes excessivos dos quatro.

Ela deu de ombros, parando junto ao pai e confessou:

- Eu só não queria que eles extrapolassem tanto.

Duo sorriu e com carinho afagou a cabeça da filha, bagunçando um pouco sua franja.

- Eu sei. Mas vá com calma com eles hoje. Aquelas pragas te adoram e confesse que você também não ajudou muito quando falou sobre sua virgindade tão subitamente. Pense no lado deles também.

Cassie fez uma careta, acompanhado o pai até a porta.

- Você é muito compreensivo.

Duo a olhou e ironicamente disse:

- Tenho anos de prática.

-

Cassie seguiu sozinha o caminho para escola e, nesse curto trajeto, pensou muito no que seu pai havia lhe dito sobre sua situação com os amigos. Talvez tivesse mesmo exagerado um pouquinho ao despejar aquela revelação de que não era mais virgem sobre a cabeça deles tão repentinamente. Não pensara no impacto que suas palavras poderiam causar na mente de seus amigos ciumentos e superprotetores, mas de qualquer forma eles tinham que começar a parar de vê-la como uma menininha indefesa que não sabe cuidar de si própria.

Suspirou quando entrou pelos portões do colégio. Não sabia bem o que diria aos rapazes, mas o encontro seria mesmo inevitável e, apesar de seu orgulho querer falar mais alto e instigá-la a ignorá-los até que viessem pedir desculpas, não seria tão infantil a esse ponto.

Foi com um pouco de surpresa que viu Satoshi encostado onde ficava seu armário. O oriental de olhos azuis ajeitou no rosto os óculos, que já eram um acessório diário, esperou que ela se aproximasse e assim que estava frente a frente com o par de olhos violeta, estendeu-lhe uma bolsa.

Cassie franziu o cenho e questionou-o apenas com o olhar.

- Você esqueceu suas coisas lá em casa. – Satoshi esclareceu o que havia dentro da bolsa.

Cassie se lembrava das suas coisas que tinham ficado para trás depois de seu rompante na casa dos Yui. Pegou a bolsa que lhe era oferecida, deixando que seus dedos esbarrassem levemente de contra os do japonês, fazendo com que, mesmo ainda lhe olhando de forma fria e indiferente, Satoshi hesitasse um pouco em recolher a mão, ante aquele contato.

- Eu… - Cassie estava disposta a pedir desculpas e tentar ajeitar as coisas entre eles, mas foi interrompida por uma voz atrás de si.

- Você vai nos apresentar esse espertinho o mais rápido possível.

Ela se virou para dar-se diretamente com Lee e Lien, que também mantinham as expressões sérias.

- Afinal, você mentiu quando disse que esse tal Kenji era apenas um amigo. – a voz de Dammar se fez presente, assim que se aproximou, se colocando ao lado de Satoshi.

Ela olhou para cada um deles e conteve seu ímpeto de dizer-lhes que não aceitava imposições, mas decidiu seguir o conselho de seu pai **-** afinal, realmente mentira para eles e agira de forma muito impetuosa.

- Tudo bem. Ele vem mesmo para me acompanhar no aniversário do Dammar.

- Quem foi que o convidou? – o loiro franziu o cenho, mostrando-se indignado.

- Não força a minha paciência, Dammar. Estou sendo complacente com vocês, não estou?

- Nós admitimos que pegamos um pouco pesado no sábado. – Lee deu o braço a torcer.

- Mas vamos convir que você também não tornou nada mais fácil. – Lien completou.

- O que eles querem dizer é que sentem muito. – Dammar traduziu, olhando atravessado para os gêmeos.

Contraindo-se um pouco, perante o olhar de ameaça do amante, ambos se resignaram

- É isso mesmo. A gente não deveria ter exagerado. – Lien falou.

- Sentimos muito. – Lee concluiu.

Dammar sorriu satisfeito para os dois e, em seguida, voltando-se para a amiga de infância, concluiu, seriamente:

- Mas nunca mais ameace meu patrimônio, Cassie. Por que aí teremos sérios problemas.

Ela levantou as mãos em rendição.

- Não quero problemas com você, bicha afetada.

- Sua conduta não anda muito em alta, querida, por isso não força a barra. – Dammar rebateu, estreitando os olhos.

Satoshi resolveu interferir mais uma vez, já que o foco da conversa estava definitivamente se perdendo.

- Os comentários de vocês são totalmente relevantes, já que estamos aqui para resolver nosso impasse.

- Que impasse? – Cassie tentou se fazer de desentendida.

- Cassie… - Satoshi a advertiu, mostrando que não estava para brincadeiras.

Realmente não estava nada satisfeito com a situação, afinal, Cassie, a garota por quem ele estava perdidamente apaixonado, assumia estar saindo com outra pessoa e o que era inda pior um cara que eles sequer conheciam. Irritava e magoava saber que alguém tinha conseguido se aproximar de Cassie da forma que ele, Satoshi, queria.

- Ok, ok, Yui-Filho. Eu já disse que pretendia apresentar o Kenji no aniversário do Dammar e tudo mais. Ele não mora no estado, então, como conseguiu uma dispensa por alguns dias, vai vir passar aqui comigo.

Cassie pode ver que eles estavam se contendo para não explodirem com seus instintos de autoproteção. Não poderia esperar que eles tivessem mudado tão repentinamente, mas no fundo até agradecia por isso, pois indicava que o relacionamento deles continuava inabalado.

- Eu também tenho que pedir desculpas por ter me estressado com vocês. Eu sei que só querem meu bem, mas… - ela fez uma breve pausa, para um pouco incerta confessar: - Eu não aceito que ameacem meu pai… ele é tudo o que eu tenho.

Existiu então uma troca de olhares entre os quatro rapazes, um disfarçado sentimento de comiseração pelo que as palavras de Cassie implicavam. Era de conhecimento comum entre eles que Duo era tudo no mundo para a amiga e compreendiam o quão errados estavam ao enunciarem uma ameaça como a que fizeram aquele dia.

- A gente pode deixar de lado esse sentimentalismo todo? – Dammar reclamou, quebrando o silêncio que se formou entre eles. – Daqui a pouco vão ficar uns melando os outros com frases feitas e achando que tudo se resume a 'that's what friends are for'.

- E a gente sempre pode contar com o Dammar pra nos trazer de volta à realidade. – Cassie implicou, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

- E a gente sempre pode contar com a não mais tão pura amiga aloprada.

Cassie mostrou a língua para Dammar, enquanto o loiro apenas torceu o nariz para ela.

-

Wufei estava sentado a sua mesa conferindo uns relatórios quando a porta de sua sala se abriu. Levantando o rosto, sua expressão se transformou em curiosidade quando viu o amigo de trança entrando e se aproximando com o mesmo jeito desprovido de reservas. O chinês em anos já se acostumara com a falta de educação do amigo e não se estressava mais com esse tipo de coisa. Os anos o tinham feito se tornar mais tolerante, até mesmo com Duo Maxwell, afinal, ele era um de seus melhores amigos… mesmo sendo desrespeitoso, boca suja, tagarela, escandaloso…

- Wufei, preciso da pasta do caso Myers. – Duo disse, interrompendo os pensamentos do chinês.

Arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas, o Preventer questionou:

- Pensei que o Heero viesse buscar.

Duo deu de ombros e explicou:

- Ele foi chamado na sala da Une pra algum tipo de reunião.

- Excluíram você? – o chinês indagou com um leve sorriso irônico.

- Sou sempre um renegado. – o outro respondeu, fazendo um teatro ao levar uma das mãos à testa e a outra agarrando a camisa do uniforme na altura do coração.

Wufei fechou a expressão, sentindo-se extremamente frustrado com aquela demonstração exagerada do amigo.

- Sem drama, Maxwell. – Wufei pediu, estendendo a pasta para Duo. – E como está a Cassie? Mais calma?

- Resignada, eu acho. – Duo falou, retomando a conversa com mais seriedade, enquanto aceitava a pasta. - Mas convenhamos, seus filhos são bem o seu tipo mesmo. Quanto estresse desnecessário contido naqueles seres.

- Sua filha poderia ser menos expansiva de vez em quando. – rebateu quase soando uma clara defesa aos filhos.

Duo riu, se divertindo por sempre conseguir implicar com o amigo chinês, mas não prolongou mais, afinal tinha um japonês no andar de cima esperando aquela pasta.

- Você não tem o que reclamar, Fei. Graças a minha filha, os seus gêmeos escaparam de levar uma dura do Trowa.

Wufei fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Não o culparia por isso.

- Fala sério. – Duo riu. - Pensei que já tinha aceitado isso.

- Eu tolero, Maxwell. – Wufei esclareceu ao amigo. – Não se esqueça disso.

- Não seja tão prega-presa, Fei. Cada um de nós escolhe o caminho que quer. Eles estão felizes, não estão transgredindo a lei, nem fazendo mal a ninguém, além de tudo, apesar de serem altamente assustadores quando querem, são ótimos garotos.

- São sim. – Wufei confirmou, logo em seguida mudando de assunto. - E quem é esse namorado que ela arrumou e ninguém sabia? – Wufei quis saber, se rendendo à curiosidade que fora gerada na discussão do último final de semana.

Duo prontamente contou, afinal, aquilo nunca fora segredo:

- Nas últimas férias que passamos fora um mês viajando, ela conheceu esse rapaz, Kenji Yamaoka. Ele era um dos guias e ficou interessado, ela ficou interessada aconteceu.

Wufei balançou a cabeça negativamente, no fundo reprovando a o jeito como o americano encarava tudo o que acabara de falar.

- Você faz as coisas parecerem tão simples, Maxwell.

- E são. – Duo riu, mas não deixando de dar uma conotação séria a sua afirmação. - Vocês que colocam muito problema aonde não existe. – Ele apertou uma das bochechas do chinês como sua última implicância do dia, satisfeito ao ver o olhar mortal que ele lhe lançou logo em seguida e rindo começou a caminhar para a porta. – Até mais, Wu. Heero vai torcer meu pescoço se ficar de papo furado por aí.

-

Adrian tinha finalizado o relatório de treino dos novos agentes e parara na copa para tomar um café. Estava com pleno intuito de voltar à sua sala quando viu o americano sorridente vindo por um dos corredores, trazendo nas mãos uma pasta. Era impressionante a beleza daquele homem e a forma como ele cativava as pessoas ao seu redor com sua personalidade bem-humorada e simpática.

Com um sorriso delineando o canto de seus lábios, Adrian ficou onde estava, esperando que Duo viesse lhe cumprimentar e como não poderia ser diferente, ficou satisfeito ao ver o brilho dos olhos ametistas e o sorriso se tornar maior no rosto bonito.

- Sem nada pra fazer ou está apenas matando o trabalho? – Duo questionou brincalhão, parando perto do moreno.

- Um descanso depois de um dia inteiro na área de treinamento com os novatos.

Duo sorriu. Tinha se esquecido que Adrian havia sido designado para prestar auxílio nos treinamentos de novos agentes, principalmente no que se referia a estratégias e táticas de ação. A fama do agente por ser um dos melhores nesses requisitos era reconhecida pelos Preventers.

- Imagino que deva estar tendo um pouco de trabalho com os novatos.

- Um pouco… - Adrian disse, vendo o parceiro de Duo vindo distraidamente pelo corredor, lendo uns papéis que trazia nas mãos. Provavelmente Heero estava seguindo, assim como Duo anteriormente, para a sala que os dois dividiam. O moreno se aproximou mais um pouco do namorado e falou num tom confidente – Mas tem ficado difícil me concentrar em alguma coisa, quando só consigo pensar em você.

Duo foi pego de surpresa quando Adrian abaixou o rosto e tomou sua boca. A princípio o fato de estarem em ambiente de trabalho passou por sua cabeça, mas era impossível não corresponder ao avanço do outro homem quando sentia os lábios se movendo nos seus e assim o fez, permitindo que o beijo se prolongasse por mais tempo.

-

Heero estava vindo da sala de Une depois de uma rápida reunião com a Comandante e se via envolto pela preocupação sobre um novo caso que poderia surgir dentro em breve. Os papéis que trazia nas mãos eram confidenciais e, por enquanto, nem mesmo Duo poderia ter acesso. Precisavam primeiro de confirmações antes de criar um alarme falso sem necessidade.

Infelizmente seu raciocínio e corpo travaram quando - no meio de seu caminho, ao desviar por um instante sua atenção das folhas que vinha relendo - sua visão pegou a imagem de seu parceiro e melhor amigo sendo beijado por Adrian.

Heero parou momentaneamente seu trajeto e ficou absorvido por aquela cena, sentindo seu sangue passar de frio para quente em questão de segundos. Duo correspondia o beijo e o japonês podia notar a aura de entrega dele. Temendo ser incapaz de manter controle se continuasse ali por muito mais tempo, sem permitir que seu abalo fosse notado, Heero prosseguiu seu caminho até sua sala.

Batendo a forte a porta atrás de si e sem notar que sua respiração se tornara mais errática, Heero andou a passos firmes até sua mesa, onde colocou os papéis que trazia consigo bruscamente dentro de uma gaveta que mantinha trancada com chave. Sua mente não registrou a ação automática de guardar os documentos em segurança, porque estava tomada por aquela imagem… Adrian beijando Duo… A boca do americano correspondendo, os olhos fechados, o carinho no rosto do outro…

**_Ele precisava quebrar alguém, ou alguma coisa…! _**Não importava! Apenas precisava extravasar para se acalmar, arrancar aquele incômodo crescente e que o enfurecia tanto.

Como aquele idiota fazia aquilo? Estavam dentro dos Preventers, um local de trabalho, e aquele maldito Adrian simplesmente ignorava isso e beijava Duo como se estivesse num lugar qualquer. E o que Duo tinha na cabeça para permitir isso? Será que nem respeitar o ambiente que estavam o americano conseguia mais?

Andando de um lado para o outro na sala, tentando inutilmente se concentrar e afastar aquela cena da cabeça, Heero grunhiu frustrado e chutou um dos arquivos. Assim que seus olhos focaram num dos vasos estúpidos de plantas que Duo colocara em cima deste, não pensou e simplesmente pegou o objeto e o jogou contra a parede à sua frente.

- Merda… - murmurou ainda irritadiço, olhando para os cacos e a sujeira no chão.

Quando daria o primeiro passo para tentar arrumar aquela bagunça a porta da sala se abriu e ele virou-se a tempo de ver um Duo entrar com um sorriso de contentamento

- O dia não poderia terminar melhor. – Duo comentou, andando na direção de Heero. – Adrian me chamou para sair de novo.

Duo chegou a estender a pasta que trazia para que Heero a pegasse, mas no momento seguinte perdeu todo sorriso quando notou o vaso quebrado no chão e finalmente percebeu algo sombrio do semblante do amigo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Heero?

Heero pegou a pasta e, um pouco constrangido, foi sentar-se à sua mesa.

- Não aconteceu nada. – ele respondeu, folheando brevemente o conteúdo da pasta. - Eu só esbarrei no arquivo e seu vaso caiu.

Duo acompanhou o japonês com o olhar e especulou:

- Que esbarrão forte foi esse que derrubou um vaso desses assim?

Heero apenas evadiu a pergunta e, colocando a pasta em cima da mesa, ofereceu:

- Eu compro outro pra substituir depois.

Duo conhecia demais o amigo para não ver que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa. Sabia também que não conseguiria arrancar nada dele assim tão fácil. Seu receio era que na reunião com Une tivesse acontecido algo que o outro estava tentando guardar para ele mesmo.

- Eu vou avisar o Adrian que não vou sair hoje e a gente…

Heero percebeu rapidamente o quanto estava sendo estúpido. Seu melhor amigo, a pessoa que ele mais considerava no mundo, chegara empolgado e ele estava prestes a acabar com isso. Não era certo. Não era normal ficar se exaltando por aquele tipo de coisa, afinal, ver Duo feliz deveria ser o bastante para relevar os acontecimentos. Além de tudo, não queria que o amigo percebesse o quanto estava lhe afetando todo aquele envolvimento que ele estava tendo com Adrian.

- Não tem motivos pra você perder o programa com o seu namorado, Duo. – Heero se forçou a dizer mesmo que a admissão da última parte da frase quase tivesse arranhado sua garganta. – Vá se divertir.

Duo não teve tempo de contradizer ou falar qualquer outra coisa, pois Heero se levantou, desligando o computador.

- Até amanhã, Duo. – Ele se despediu, pegando suas coisas e deixando a sala.

Duo ficou encarando a porta por um longo momento, tentando inutilmente entender o que se passava com Heero. Só esperava que o que quer que o estivesse perturbando, ele pudesse compartilhar logo consigo.

-

Heero agradeceu mentalmente por Duo não ter vindo atrás dele como usualmente faria. Não queria ter que mentir ou disfarçar o verdadeiro motivo de seu incômodo se acaso ele forçasse o assunto.

E mesmo tentando se convencer que a felicidade de Duo era o suficiente para sobrepujar todo aquele sentimento confuso que o vinha sufocando, não conseguia simplesmente colocar de lado e apagar a imagem do americano sendo beijado pelo outro agente.

Em seu caminho para ir embora, passou em frente à sala de Adrian e estando a mesma com a porta aberta, Heero pôde vê-lo, sentado à mesa falando no telefone celular. Não conseguiu passar sem ser visto e o outro homem, reconhecendo-o de imediato, sorriu e lhe mandou um breve aceno de despedida com a mão. Respirando fundo e controlando-se ao máximo para não ser ignorante e somente ignorar o outro agente e simplesmente ir embora, Heero forçou de sua boa educação e com um sutil assentir de cabeça, retribuiu a despedida e continuou o seu caminho, satisfeito consigo mesmo por não ter apenas matado o desgraçado.

Dentro da sala, o sorriso de Adrian apenas se alargou mais, finalizando a ligação.

-

**_Continua..._**

_**Notas:**_

_**Thoru**: Povo... Obrigada pelas reviews. Eu li todas e fico muito feliz pelos comentários e pela força que todos estão dando para mim e pra Blanxita!! Valeu mesmo e espero que continuemos a agradar!! O meu hiper-mega-ultra obrigada para a Illy que além de betar a fic, dá umas dicas espetaculares... Obrigadaa, Illy !! _

**_-_**

_**Blanxe: **Algumas pessoas podem estranhar a reação de Wufei em relação aos filhos terem um caso amoroso com Dammar e tals, mas nós adiantamos aqui, apenas para não existirem surtos quanto a isso, que existirá uma side-fic que contará todo lance de como aconteceu o romance de Lee, Lien e Dammar e de como Wufei chegou ao estado resignado que se encontra nesse capítulo. Então… é só esperar um pouquinho._


	6. Capítulo 5

**Autoras:**_**Thoru**__** & **__**Blanxe**_

**Casais:** Não querem progredir…

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Het, Romance, Humor?

**Beta:****Illy-Chan****H.Wakai**

**Aviso: **Os personagens de Gundam Wing não nos pertencem. Os originais **Cassie, Dammar, Lee e Lien, ****Kenji**** e Adrian **são de autoria de **Thoru, **enquanto **Satoshi **é um personagem original de **Blanxe** cedido apenas para o desenvolvimento desta fic.

* * *

**My Dreams ****But**** A Drop Of Fuel For A Nightmare**

**R U ****Kiddin****' Me?****…**

* * *

Ficarem sabendo que o tal Kenji daria o ar de sua graça no aniversário de Dammar, era irritante, mas tolerável, pois os quatro rapazes queriam conhecer o infeliz que ousara tocar em sua protegida, mas descobrir que o desgraçado ficaria hospedado _na casa _dela, estava sendo a provação das provações para testar o limite de suas tolerâncias. Não podiam dar mais, temiam por já terem extrapolado da última vez, mas se corroíam só de pensar que aquele estranho estaria sob o mesmo teto que Cassie.

Como um pai, em sã consciência, autorizava que um desconhecido dormisse em sua casa? E pior! Como encarava tão passivamente que aquele mesmo estranho tivesse se aproveitado da própria filha? O que Duo Maxwell tinha na cabeça para permitir aquilo?

Já era um senso comum a resposta para aquela última pergunta.

Mas Dammar, Lee, Lien e Satoshi não estavam dispostos a baixar a guarda, mesmo que tivessem que burlar certas decisões de serem menos obcecados em seus instintos e não pressionar Cassie.

O namorado da garota, pelo que sabiam, tinha chegado à cidade naquele dia e como já era de conhecimento deles, estaria se hospedando na casa dos Maxwell.

Sentados à uma mesa naquela noite na boate, onde estavam comemorando o aniversário de Dammar, Satoshi olhava para direção da entrada do estabelecimento. Por algum motivo infeliz ainda ansiava a chegada de Cassie. Seus amigos o acompanhavam na espera, mas estes estavam mais interessados no namorado da amiga.

_Cassie estava namorando e apaixonada por essa outra pessoa._

Por que ele nunca se declarara ou tentara se aproximar mais dela?

Respeito e falta de coragem.

E agora Satoshi se perguntava que diabos de masoquista ele era para estar pensando em Cassie e esperando para conhecer o maldito que tirara qualquer chance que tivesse - se é que teria alguma - com o amor de sua vida.

Alheio ao que se passava ao seu redor, Satoshi não percebeu que o pai o observava já algum tempo. Heero podia não ter um relacionamento extremamente afetuoso ou aberto com o filho como Duo tinha com a filha, mas não era nenhum tolo para não perceber os olhares e a postura mais retraída e mal humorada que Satoshi vinha usando desde que ficara sabendo que Cassie estava namorando. Se o que pensava fosse verdade, Satoshi estava com um grande dilema nas mãos. De qualquer forma, ele tinha também seus próprios problemas para lidar, principalmente um que atendia pelo nome de Duo Maxwell e que acabava de entrar de braços dados com o namorado pela porta da boate.

E mais uma vez algo queria sufocá-lo por dentro.

Lee e Lien foram os primeiros a se levantar, seguidos de Dammar e Satoshi, e assim que o americano se aproximou com seu acompanhante, foi arrebatado pela inquisição dos quatro jovens, sem ter nem mesmo tempo de parabenizar o aniversariante.

- Vocês têm problema com relógio ou simplesmente não sabem respeitar horários? – Dammar perguntou, se referindo ao atraso deles.

- Verdade. – Lien concordou. - Qual o motivo do atraso?

- Não estou vendo nossa onna. – Lee comentou, olhando para ver se ela não estava entrando logo depois do pai.

- Onde está a Cassie e o tal namorado? – Satoshi perguntou diretamente, sem humor para rodeios.

Duo riu. Por mais que aqueles quatro fossem repreendidos, seria impossível mudar a natureza super-protetora deles. Isso o fez voltar ao ponto principal daquele inquérito e uma hora atrás, antes de sair de casa.

-

_Cassie estava sentada no sofá da sala, já pronta para sair e fazendo sala para Adrian enquanto ele, Duo, terminava de se arrumar. Quando desceu as escadas, só escutou a filha em seu modo empolgado contando sobre o namorado e como estava ansiosa para que o moreno conhecesse __Kenji_

_- Espero não ter demorado muito. – Duo falou, cortando a conversa e chamando a atenção dos dois para si._

_Não pode deixar de corar com o olhar que Adrian lhe lançara, admirando-o desde a blusa __branca __até a calça de couro preta justa__, sem conseguir esconder sua apreciação._

_- A espera foi muito válida._

_Cassie sorriu, vendo que o pai ficara ainda mais constrangido e quando ia fazer um comentário, seu celular começou a tocar. Enquanto Adrian se levantava e ia cumprimentar Duo com um leve beijo nos lábios, ela atendia a chamada e não muitos segundos depois__, desligava_

_- __Kenji__ disse que vai se atrasar. – Cassie informou, vendo os dois homens lhe olharem esperando por mais explicações. – Ele aproveitou que estava aqui na cidade para resolver uns assuntos. Talvez peça transferência da companhia pra cá… __err__… pra ficarmos mais perto._

_Adrian sorriu e cutucou Duo._

_- Isso que é amor._

_Duo riu e concordou._

_- Também acho, mas seu amigo Dammar __a__quele-que-não-gosta-de-atrasos __justamente no dia dele, não vai ficar satisfeito se nos demorarmos mais aqui._

_Cassie assentiu com a cabeça._

_- Por que vocês não vão não frente e acalmam aquele projeto de árabe? – ela sugeriu._

_- E os outros também. – Duo adicionou, lembrando do resto dos rapazes e como estes deveriam estar aflitos de curiosidade em relação ao namorado da filha. - Não acha que eles devem estar subindo pelas paredes para conhecer seu amigo __Kenji__? – Duo debochou rindo._

_Com um sorriso travesso, ela começou a empurrar o pai e Adrian até a porta._

_- Isso, pai. Você acalma os ânimos lá e o Adrian te ajuda._

_Duo arqueou as sobrancelhas e perguntou espantado:_

_- E quanto __as__ ameaças __à__ minha vida?_

_Já na porta, ela olhou com um sorriso brilhante para o namorado do pai._

_- Você vai estar com o bonitão aí, então não preciso me preocupar em salvar a sua pele._

_Adrian riu, passando um braço pela cintura de Duo e beijando sua cabeça._

_- Pode deixar que __vou__ protegê-lo com minha vida._

_- __Hey__, não __sou__ nenhuma donzela em apuros não! – Duo indignou-se, mas não fez questão nenhuma de afastar-se do moreno, limitando-se a olhar emburrado dele para a filha. - Coisa ridícula… Eu sei me defender. _

_- Obrigada, Adrian. – Cassie agradeceu, ignorando o momento infantil do pai e terminou de enxotá-los. - Agora vão. O __Kenji__ disse que passaria aqui pra me pegar._

_- Ok, mas olha a hora, hein! – Duo advertiu com humor em sua voz. - __Se passar de uma hora e você não aparecer volto pra te buscar._

_-_

- Foi basicamente isso que aconteceu. – Duo terminou de contar, vendo que não apaziguara em nada o descontentamento dos rapazes. – Fiquem tranqüilos, ela vai chegar logo com o Kenji.

A primeira coisa que passou pela mente de Satoshi foi Cassie embaixo dos lençóis com aquele desconhecido. Adrian, que estava se sentando ao lado de Duo, não deixou de perceber a expressão irritadiça do rapaz que ele sabia ser filho de Heero Yui. Riu internamente da ironia de como pai e filho pareciam ser mais parecidos do que aparentavam, já que o parceiro de seu namorado parecia lhe jogar adagas com o olhar frio com que o encarava. Adrian fez questão de deixar o braço em torno do pescoço de Duo, propositalmente demonstrando sua posse.

- Não são só os garotos que estão curiosos para conhecer esse namorado da Cassie, Duo. – Quatre, que estava sentado ao lado de Trowa, revelou. – Nós todos estamos querendo saber quem é esse misterioso Kenji que conseguiu burlar todas as barreiras da tropa de segurança.

Duo riu. Quatre dentre os demais era o que mais gostava de estar inteirado dos acontecimentos entre os amigos. Não que os outros não se interessassem, mas o árabe era o primeiro a vocalizar e procurar saber do andamento de tudo. Wufei era desconfiado, mas raramente se metia em coisas que não lhe davam abertura para tal; Sally acompanhava o marido no modo de agir e talvez a convivência os tivesse tornado ainda mais similares em questão de atitudes; já Heero e Trowa… bem… eles eram Heero e Trowa e preferiam observar a colocar as cartas na mesa.

- Vocês vão conhecê-lo esta noite. – Duo certificou. - Não precisam ficar tão ansiosos.

- É… e os garotos vão se comportar como gente dessa vez. – Wufei disse com uma ameaça velada no olhar que direcionou para os gêmeos.

Lee e Lien sorriram abertamente para o pai, mas com uma ponta de resguardo, indicando que tinham entendido a mensagem. Irritar Wufei Chang, seu pai, era o que menos os dois queriam, mesmo que no fundo não conseguissem evitar pensar em mil e uma maneiras de estrangular ou esquartejar a pessoa que viria acompanhando Cassie naquela noite.

Pareciam ter sido longas horas, mas apenas trinta minutos depois na entrada da danceteria apontou ninguém menos que a garota de longa trança castanha acompanhada por um belo oriental. O olhar mortal de Lee, Lien e Satoshi foram o alerta para os outros que estavam na mesa, enquanto Dammar parou um momento para apreciar a visão.

- É… Cassie pelo menos soube escolher. – o rapaz loiro disse com apreciação total implícita em seu tom de voz. - Subiu no meu conceito.

Lee e Lien voltaram-se rapidamente fuzilando Dammar com o olhar, o qual prontamente tomou uma postura defensiva, mas sem retirar o que tinha dito

- O que foi? – o loiro indagou como se não tivesse feito nada de errado. - O cara _**é**_ bonito, vou dizer que não?

Lee e Lien respiraram fundo tentando controlar o ciúme, já que à mesa estava também Trowa, outro que não ousavam testar os limites. Ambos **-** em um senso comum e silencioso **- **decidiram que Dammar seria castigado depois, por seu desrespeito.

- Ele está com a nossa onna, caso tenha esquecido. – Lien lembrou ao descendente de árabe.

Satoshi, reparando em mais coisas, olhou atravessado para Duo e acusou:

- Por que não nos disse que ele tinha o dobro da idade dela?

Duo deu de ombros, mas se chegou para mais perto de Adrian, sendo assegurado pelo abraço do moreno em seu ombro. O olhar de Satoshi podia ser tão assustador quanto o de Heero, se o jovem assim decidisse.

- Era necessário? – o homem de olhos violetas questionou, tentando não se sentir acuado. - E na verdade ele não tem o dobro… Só é onze anos mais velho.

- ONZE ANOS MAIS VELHO?! – desta vez a mesa inteira exclamou ante a revelação.

Duo se contraiu, enquanto Adrian ria e passado o rápido momento de choque, Dammar ponderou, enquanto via a amiga se aproximar de mãos dadas com o namorado.

- Tudo bem que ele é simpático, mas… - o loiro não se importou com os olhares reprovadores dos dois jovens chineses ao seu lado, e continuou seu raciocínio: - o tio é onze anos mais velho… é muita coisa.

- Isso é desculpa pra não passar no aval de vocês? – Sally alfinetou, com um sorriso irônico.

- É um dos processos de avaliação. – Lien respondeu imediatamente para mãe.

Wufei olhou-os com deboche e falou:

- Eu não quero nem imaginar o resto do processo seletivo.

- É… e tomem cuidado pra não estressarem a 'onna' de vocês hoje. – Trowa implicou, se retraindo ao ser fuzilado pelos quatro de uma vez.

- Eles podem ser um tanto assustadores, não é mesmo? – Quatre cochichou para o marido.

- Me lembre de não seguir mais os seus conselhos de deixar o Dammar muito tempo perto desses terroristas. Ele está começando a pegar o jeito. – Trowa cochichou de volta.

Quatre riu, ao mesmo tempo em que Cassie chegou à mesa e foi diretamente abraçar Dammar, usando seu jeito escandaloso de sempre ao pular no pescoço do amigo.

- Feliz Aniversário, loiro! Eu poderia dizer um monte daquelas baboseiras que todo mundo diz, mas prefiro só desejar _**muitos gêmeos **_pra você! E que em breve as doses homeopáticas virem tratamento intensivo e que você consiga expressar mais do seu lado angelical! E apesar de você viver pra me repreender, eu te amo de montão, seu projeto de árabe fajuto!

Enquanto os presentes à mesa riam, Dammar retribuía o abraço e sussurrava no ouvido da amiga esboçando um sorriso singelo.

- Se continuar com seu surto e amassando as minhas roupas, juro que vai se arrepender.

Imediatamente a garota se afastou e olhou aborrecida para Dammar.

- A gente não pode nem ser agradável, 'tá vendo?

- Seja educada e apresente-nos seu amigo, Cassie. – Dammar sugeriu com polidez, mesmo que já estivesse com vontade de estrangular a garota com a trança.

- Oh, mas que pressa hein! – ela recriminou, mas em seguida fez como solicitado. - Bem, Kenji, essa é a minha família família esse é o Kenji, meu namorado.

A menção da palavra "namorado" fez com que os quatro rapazes olhassem feio para Cassie e, um pouco superprotetor, Kenji passou o braço na cintura da garota, puxando-a para mais próximo de si. Vendo que os amigos já pareciam ter atestado seu ódio mortal pelo namorado, Cassie resolveu apresentá-lo formalmente aos outros e ao namorado de seu pai, ignorando os amigos.

- Então você é o famoso Kenji? – Adrian o cumprimentou. - A Cassie não pára de falar de você. Muito prazer.

O homem de nítida descendência oriental sorriu aceitando o comprimento.

- E você só pode ser o Adrian. Acredite, você também é famoso.

- Pois é. Então somos os sortudos que conquistaram os Maxwell. – Adrian implicou discretamente, lançando um olhar discreto para Satoshi e Heero que não estavam nada contentes com os comentários.

Kenji riu, vendo Duo e Cassie se enrubescerem.

- Você não tem idéia do que passei pra afastar os gaviões que estavam cercando esses dois, até conseguir tirar a Cassie pra dançar.

Mais risadas se seguiram e uma música que começou a tocar chamou a atenção de Kenji.

- Olha, nossa música. – o homem lembrou, direcionando a afirmação para Cassie. - Vamos dançar, odalisca?

Enquanto Cassie se afastava com Kenji, os adultos podiam notar os semblantes sombrios e contrariados de Satoshi, Lee, Lien e Dammar, principalmente quando entenderam o motivo do homem ter chamado a amiga de odalisca. Em meio a pista, de forma sensual, a jovem movimentava o corpo ao som da música com batidas árabes, insinuando-se para Kenji que a acompanhava com satisfação na dança, onde de costas ela embalava o quadril com graciosidade. Ele segurava levemente sua cintura, enquanto ela levava os braços pra trás envolvendo e acariciando a linha de seu pescoço.

- Isso é muita apelação. – Lee apontou.

- Ele 'tá abusando do direito de estar vivo. – Lien seguiu a linha do irmão.

- Algum de vocês veio armado hoje? – Satoshi estreitou os olhos, a pergunta direcionada diretamente aos adultos.

- Eu resolvo isso. – Dammar decidiu, levantando-se da cadeira. – Hoje sou EU quem mando nesse circo e ai de quem me contrariar.

Determinando, Dammar rumou a passos firmes, mas não menos elegantes, até a pista onde o casal dançava sensualmente e encostou de leve no ombro do oriental. Exibindo um sorriso muito mais do que cordial para o confuso Kenji, o loiro expôs seu ponto:

- Será que o aniversariante pode dançar com a amiga?

Um pouco sem jeito, Kenji cedeu espaço para que o rapaz se aproximasse de Cassie, que sorriu para o loiro, deixando que ele substituísse o namorado na dança sem qualquer reserva e, porque não dizer, pudor, deixando que os mesmos movimentos fossem guiados por ele.

Dammar sentiu-se satisfeito e triunfante por ter conseguido facilmente afastar o homem de sua amiga e, por um instante, aproveitou para curtir a companhia da morena e a música que tocava, dançando e deixando que um pouco do aborrecimento fosse dissipado, afinal, era seu aniversário. Mas não demorou muito para que Kenji achasse que já tinha emprestado a garota tempo suficiente e, com pleno intuito de interromper a dança, acabou sendo barrado pelos gêmeos que apareceram do nada e, com sorrisos irônicos, o impediram.

- Desculpe, amigo. – Lee pediu.

- Ela é nossa agora. – Lien completou.

Cassie recebeu a dupla com festa, enquanto Dammar dava espaço e, ao passar por Kenji, deixou um breve olhar para seus amantes com a amiga; Lien dançando atrás da garota, mãos firmes em sua cintura fina, praticamente roçando o corpo contra o dela e Lee na frente, tendo o pescoço envolvido pelos braços da morena, a testa encostada na dela, os olhos negros presos aos violetas, o corpo se inclinando do mesmo jeito erótico e sensual, como a música ditava. Se fosse em algum outro momento, Dammar teria ficado enciumado, mas naquela noite, a única coisa que o tomava era a satisfação por ver o semblante frustrado daquele homem.

- Excitante, não? – Dammar falou com um tom de deboche. - Acostume-se. Eles são loucos por ela.

Kenji ignorou o comentário e esperou mais um pouco. Quando novamente tentou se aproximar, os gêmeos viraram Cassie durante a dança fazendo com que esta se desse diretamente de frente para Satoshi que com um sorriso, foi até lá e substituiu os amigos tirando a amiga para dançar. A morena sorriu de volta, permitindo que o oriental de olhos azuis tivesse sua vez, aproveitando já que era incomum ele se soltar aquele ponto.

Antes que pudesse argumentar, os dois rapazes idênticos se voltaram para Kenji. Com feições e sorrisos irônicos, eles se colocaram cada um de um lado dele, virando-o e, Lien, colocando um dos braços em torno de seu pescoço, começou a distanciá-los da pista de dança.

- E então, Kenji. – Lien começou. - Vamos conversar

- No que mesmo você trabalha? – Lee perguntou.

-

Na mesa foi impossível, para os que estavam sentados a esta, não rir com toda a situação criada pelos garotos por causa do namorado de Cassie. Apesar de tudo estar fluindo de uma forma mais descontraída, Quatre não se conteve em abordar o amigo americano, ainda inconformado com a surpresa que fora descobrir a condição do namorado de Cassie.

- Duo, como você pode permitir que sua filha namore um homem onze anos mais velho? – o loiro perguntou, vendo os olhos do americano se voltarem para si com questionamento. – Ela é só uma menina.

- Ora, Quatre. E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Batesse de frente? Esqueceu que ela é filha de Hilde e minha? Eu tento compreender e aconselhar. Ela quer viver a vida dela, da maneira que ela quer e se eu proibisse, seria muito pior. Ela não me esconde nada e sabe de tudo sobre a minha vida. Ela poderia ser uma menina revoltada por ter crescido sem mãe, ter um pai que foi um terrorista, mas ela é esperta e responsável, ou seja… Puxou ao papai aqui.

- Lembrando também o fato de que Cassie cresceu em meio aos meninos, tendo mais influencia masculina do que feminina, é óbvio que adquiriria essa postura mais livre. – Heero apoiou o argumento de Duo, ganhando um sorriso do mesmo.

- Ainda assim ela continua sendo uma onna e você não deveria abrir a guarda para qualquer um, Maxwell. – Wufei discordou.

Duo olhou para o amigo chinês e continuou a argumentar:

- Eu a protejo ao meu modo. Converso e a mantenho sempre alerta sobre conseqüências. E pra um homem criando sozinho uma menina, até que estou indo muito bem. Cassie e eu temos um relacionamento muito aberto e eu prefiro assim.

- Eu acho que é uma questão muito relativa. – Adrian se manifestou. – Hoje em dia é fácil encontrar uma menina mais nova namorando um homem mais velho, até com idade para ser um pai para ela. Quando não tem aprovação dos pais, acabam fazendo tudo às escondidas e os resultados podem ser bem piores.

- Viu! – disse feliz pelo apoio que estava recebendo. - Sou ou não sou um paizão?

Em meio aos risos que desfizeram a seriedade da conversa, eles voltaram as atenções para a pista. Heero **-** ainda com um sorriso nos lábios **-** olhou para Duo e incentivado por toda a situação, pensou em chamar o amigo para dançar, mas quando ia abrir a boca, Adrian se adiantou parecendo ter lido seus pensamentos.

- Vamos dançar, Duo?

Heero viu o belo sorriso iluminar o rosto de Duo e, pedindo licença, este deixou a mesa indo para a pista com o namorado. Por algum motivo insano, o japonês estava começando a achar que Adrian estava monopolizando Duo, principalmente fazendo as coisas para privar ele, Heero, de passar algum tempo com o melhor amigo. Buscou forças que não sabia que tinha para não ficar encarando com ganas de matar, o outro agente, tendo a ajuda do copo de bebida gelada que agora sorvia para dissipar o gosto amargo que ficara com aquela situação.

-

Alguns dias depois, os quatro jovens estavam aliviados, apesar do aparente desânimo da amiga. Kenji tinha finalmente ido embora. Existia ainda um pouco de frustração por seus pais terem lhes colocado algumas rédeas e não permitirem que grudassem em Cassie durante a estadia do homem na casa dos Maxwell** -** eles realmente queriam ter mantido proteção constante, quem sabe até ter acampado lá durante esse período, mas haviam sido terminantemente proibidos de seguir com qualquer estratégia que pudessem imaginar para evitar que aquelezinho tocasse na garota que estimavam tanto.

No meio do horário de aula, Cassie e Dammar **-** que estavam no mesmo período **-** estranharam a entrada do diretor na sala de aula e mais ainda quando o loiro foi por este chamado, pedindo que o acompanhasse. Cassie tinha certeza que não havia nada contra a conduta do amigo que o fizesse ser guiado para a diretoria, mas nada falou apesar de estar curiosa apenas lançou um olhar de apoio para Dammar, antes que este deixasse a sala.

- Estou em alguma encrenca, Sr. Sheldon? – Dammar arriscou perguntar, enquanto seguiam pelos corredores em direção à diretoria.

- Não se preocupe, rapaz. Você não fez nada. – o homem grisalho respondeu.

Dammar franziu o cenho tentando imaginar o porquê infernos então estava sendo levado à diretoria, mas sua curiosidade morreu se tornando uma visível preocupação quando entraram na sala, e lá esperavam por ele ninguém menos que Duo e, um dos seus pais, Trowa. Ele poderia raciocinar, criar diversas situações para justificar a presença dos dois ali, entre elas, as mais incoerentes e bizarras possíveis, mas na sua cabeça só vinha uma questão e via essa claramente impressa no olhar de comiseração de Duo e completo desalento de seu pai.

- O que aconteceu com meu pai? – Dammar perguntou muito sério e exigindo em seus olhos esverdeados uma resposta direta.

Duo e Trowa se entreolharam, impressionados pela forma como o rapaz havia deduzido o motivo da vinda de ambos ao colégio, mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo-se acuados por terem que dar tal notícia a ele. Como em um acordo mudo, Duo que sempre fora melhor com as palavras, resolveu responder ao invés de Trowa.

- Pelo que sabemos, Quatre desapareceu essa manhã quando estava indo para a empresa. O carro dele foi encontrado não muito longe da Winner, abandonado e sem qualquer sinal de acidente.

Dammar mostrou-se atônito e debilmente questionou:

- Ele foi seqüestrado?

Trowa se aproximou do filho, apoiando as mãos em seus ombros e olhando-o diretamente em seus olhos.

- Heero, Wufei e Sally já estão trabalhando para conseguir alguma pis-…

- Eu **sabia** que isso um dia ia acontecer! _**Eu sabia! **_- Dammar o cortou, demonstrando então o quão transtornado estava. - Por que ele insiste em agir como se fosse qualquer um que simplesmente pega o carro e sai pra trabalhar? Ele deveria usar a droga de um motorista, andar com seguranças! Eu cansei de reclamar que ele não podia ficar agindo como um… como…

Trowa o abraçou com força, incapaz de suportar as lágrimas que marejavam os olhos verdes do filho. Assim como Dammar, ele também estava sofrendo. Quatre era a coisa mais importante de sua vida, juntamente com o adolescente que agora soluçava acolhido por seu abraço Quando o marido demorara para chegar a empresa e ele fora avisado no meio de uma reunião, sentira seu mundo desabar, mas não poderia esmorecer, não quando tinha Dammar que precisaria de suporte acima de tudo.

Duo olhou para os dois com pena e deixou a sala, juntamente com o diretor, para que pudessem conversar sozinhos.

-

Heero estava exausto de procurar por pistas. Havia se passado uma semana desde que Quatre simplesmente desaparecera sem deixar rastros. Ninguém entrara em contato ainda para pedir um resgate, nada. Era tudo muito estranho e ele temia algo muito maior em relação àquele sumiço, algo que ainda estava guardado em sua gaveta e sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Une viria levantar aquela possibilidade. Teriam que quebrar sigilo e não sabia como agiriam se na realidade a suspeita se tornasse realidade.

Estava enfurnado dentro de sua sala em uma busca incessante para encontrar Quatre e precisando dar uma pausa para não acabar tendo um ataque nervoso ali, levantou-se para ir até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Notou a sala vazia antes de sair e lembrou de Duo. O amigo estava tentando se mostrar forte, se concentrar nas investigações, mas Heero sabia que no fundo era simples fachada, que ele certamente estava mais preocupado e arrasado do que se permitia demonstrar. Passara a conhecer aquele lado de Duo depois do falecimento de Hilde, quando estivera a seu lado ajudando-o a se reerguer da perda da amiga e ao mesmo tempo cuidar de uma recém-nascida.

Afastou as lembranças daquele tempo da cabeça, tempo em que vira um lado de Duo que não gostaria de ver nunca mais, época que ele próprio quase sucumbira a tanta confusão em sua cabeça, principalmente por causa do casamento conturbado com Relena.

Assim que abriu a porta do banheiro, seus passos morreram, fazendo-o ficar imóvel por longos segundos. Logo mais à frente, completamente alheio à sua presença, estava Duo. Heero engoliu em seco, consumido por uma mágoa inimaginável e sem pensar duas vezes, deu meia volta sem fazer barulho, deixando qualquer intenção de lavar o rosto para trás. Duo não o vira, mas ele estava lá…

Chorando…

Abraçado a Adrian.

Mesmo com toda preocupação por Quatre, Heero não conseguia deixar aquele sentimento egoísta de lado. Como tinha imaginado antes, Duo estava guardando muita coisa só para si, mas dessa vez não fora seu ombro, nem sua amizade que o amigo de tantos anos procurara para desabafar ou buscar apoio. Duo fora diretamente para os braços de Adrian Baskin e nem sequer pensara por nenhum minuto que ele, Heero, sempre estivera lá para o que precisasse.

Voltou um pouco transtornado para a sala, tentando a todo custo pensar em um modo de apagar aquela imagem e mágoa de forma eficaz, mas não demorou muito tempo para que a porta se abrisse e se visse diante do responsável por toda aquela enxurrada de sentimentos que vinha abrigando há algum tempo.

Duo parecia recomposto, mesmo que seus olhos ainda estivessem um pouco avermelhados e acompanhando-o estava o maldito que afastava seu melhor amigo de si. O homem de olhos violetas notou algo de imediato no semblante do parceiro, mas quando tentou vocalizar sua observação, seu celular tocou e com toda aquela confusão do sumiço de Quatre, imediatamente atendeu, mesmo não reconhecendo o número no display.

- Alô.

- _Como está a sua princesa e os cães de guarda dela, 02? _– a voz debochada e, claramente masculina, perguntou fazendo com que Duo empalidecesse consideravelmente, chamando de imediato a atenção de Heero e Adrian. – _Um já foi. Quem será o próximo?…Ou a próxima?_

A ligação ficou muda, assim como qualquer reação que Duo pudesse ter morreu em sua garganta. Estava em choque pela nítida ameaça.

- Duo? O que foi? – Adrian perguntou demonstrando a sua preocupação.

- Quem era no telefone, Duo? – Heero, se colocou na frente do amigo, apoiando a mão em seu ombro e dando uma leve sacudida para trazê-lo de volta a si. –_** Duo!**_

Os olhos violetas se voltaram angustiados para fitar o azul-escuro dos olhos de Heero e achando sua voz, falou angustiado:

- Heero… ele falou dos nossos filhos… Cristo, eles vão atrás das crianças!

-

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Coments**** da Beta - ****Illy-Chan:**

1 - Não tive como não passar o Kit para-militar _**Explodindo-Ladrão-de-Onnas**__- _composto de granadas, mini-bombas e morteiro para o Satoshi, meu povo, depois que ele pergunta aos demais adultos que estão na mesa se alguém veio armado! Eu TINHA que ajudar! (risos)

2 - PUUTZ!! E como NÃO se apaixonar pelo loiro do _**Trio **__**Chiloiresco**_, quando ele diz_** 'sou EU que mando neste circo hoje e ai de quem me contrariar'**_ e _**"Eles são loucos por ela"??**_ CARACAS! É o meu sonho hetero!! \o/

3 - E o coração rasgou mesmo quando o meu moreno de olhos verdes abraçou o filho... Ele sem saber o que aconteceu ao homem que ama... e se controlando por causa de Dammar... Gente, que tristeza... SEQUESTRADORES FILHOSDAPUTA!! ÒÓ

**- ****o.O.****o**** -**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Autoras:**_** Thoru & Blanxe**_

**Casais:** Não querem progredir…

**Gênero:**Yaoi, Het, Romance, Humor?

**Beta: Illy-Chan H.Wakai**

**Aviso: **Os personagens de Gundam Wing não nos pertencem. Os originais **Cassie, Dammar, Lee e Lien, Kenji e Adrian **são de autoria de** Thoru; **enquanto **Satoshi **é um personagem original de** Blanxe,** cedido apenas para o desenvolvimento desta fic.

* * *

**My Dreams But A Drop Of Fuel For A Nightmare**

**Liar…**

* * *

Já era a segunda semana após o desaparecimento de Quatre. Com o estranho telefonema recebido por Duo, não restavam mais dúvidas que se tratava definitivamente de um seqüestro, um ataque direcionado única e exclusivamente a eles, os ex-pilotos Gundam. E sofriam agora de um alarme ainda maior, pois segundo o mesmo telefonema, seus filhos estavam na linha de risco também. A primeira atitude que tiveram fora a de buscá-los e depois, reunirem-se para discutir a melhor forma de protegê-los. A decisão tomada foi que, até segunda ordem, nenhum dos jovens estaria comparecendo ao colégio e todos eles, sem exceção de ninguém, ficariam instalados na mansão Winner até que tudo fosse resolvido.

Todos tinham ciência que eram atitudes drásticas, mas os adultos não queriam arriscar mais do que já estava na estaca, ainda mais quando se tratava de uma ameaça tão direta aos adolescentes e, em específico, à Cassie. Pelo menos na mansão ficavam menos preocupados com os filhos, pois lá a segurança era reforçada e os cinco estariam juntos.

Na sala de reuniões Heero, Duo, Wufei, Sally e, especialmente, Trowa**,** esperavam pela chegada da Comandante para o inicio do assunto que estava atormentando a todos ali. Heero, diferente dos demais que estavam ansiosos, parecia contemplar muito compenetrado a pasta com papéis que estava à sua frente. Duo vira quando ele pegara aquele documento dentro de uma das gavetas na mesa dele e pelo menos para si, era-lhe completamente desconhecido o que tratavam aquelas folhas** - **o próprio Heero nunca sequer comentara nada sobre seu conteúdo e o deixava curioso sobre o motivo dele estar trazendo aquela pasta para reunião.

Une entrou finalmente na sala, cumprimentando brevemente cada um deles e sentando-se na cabeceira da grande mesa, trazendo à tona o assunto que estavam esperando para ser discutido**.** Para a surpresa de todos, menos de Heero, o que a Comandante tinha a falar era muito mais sério do que o óbvio seqüestro de Quatre Winner.

- Não há necessidade para entrarmos em rodeios aqui. Todos estão cientes que Winner foi levado e ainda não conseguimos qualquer pista sobre seu paradeiro. - ela fez uma pausa, olhando para cada um deles, avaliando suas expressões e, em seguida, prosseguiu. - Há algum tempo vínhamos investigando um possível grupo que estaria levantando "bandeira" contra os pilotos Gundam e, apesar de não encontrarmos nada de concreto, parece que de fato a ameaça é real.

Duo piscou confuso, vendo feições similares nos semblantes de Wufei, Trowa e Sally, mas não em Heero e aquilo o intrigou, pois finalmente juntou a pasta que o amigo trazia para a reunião aos acontecimentos recentes.

- Você _sabia_, Heero?

Os olhos azuis levantaram, abandonando a pasta para encarar não Duo, mas a Comandante sentada à mesa, mais adiante.

- A Comandante exigiu sigilo, mesmo porque não era um fato certo e criar alarme entre todos seria precipitado.

- _Precipitado?_ – Duo repetiu a palavra com tom de incredulidade e, em seguida, explodiu: – Quatre sumiu e vocês acham que seria _**precipitado**_ nos deixar a par de uma ameaça que envolvia não somente a nós, mas nossos filhos também?!

Todas as atenções se voltaram para o moreno que expressava toda sua raiva no semblante e este se surpreendeu quando Wufei interveio.

- Maxwell, acalme-se. Yui agiu certo em seguir a orientação da Comandante. Não existiam provas e criar alarde por rumores seria sim, algo precipitado.

- Porra, Wufei! – Duo exaltou-se, levantando-se e espalmando as mãos sobre a mesa, olhando diretamente para o amigo chinês a sua frente, sentado ao outro lado da mesa. - Quatre pode estar morto**,** segundo essa teoria de grupo terrorista contra os pilotos Gundam!

- E desespero não vai nos levar a lugar algum. – Trowa se pronunciou, causando espanto no americano. Dentre todos, Duo imaginara que pelo menos ele lhe apoiaria, mas o ex-piloto do Heavyarms - apesar da preocupação tamanha por seu marido - preferia ser mais racional, justamente por ter a vida de Quatre em jogo. - Deveríamos nos ater em descobrir sobre esse grupo e chegar até eles.

Duo tentou argumentar inutilmente, percebendo que sua indignação estava avessa aos pensamentos de seus amigos.

- Mas o Quatre…

- Melhor não pensar no pior por enquanto, Duo. – Sally disse gentilmente, querendo trazer alguma calma ao homem à sua frente.

Sentindo-se extremamente contrariado, Duo apenas voltou a se sentar. Sabia que não tinha como argumentar quando todos pareciam aceitar aquela omissão; talvez devesse mesmo tentar ver a situação pelo ângulo deles, mas não conseguia deixar de se ressentir, principalmente com seu parceiro. Heero estivera com aquela pasta o tempo todo, tinha plena noção da possível ameaça que sofriam... e ficara calado. Onde estava a maldita cumplicidade que em todos aqueles anos pensava existir entre eles? Muita coisa havia mudado, mas percebia que as missões e ordens continuavam sendo priorizadas pelo oriental e isso… não amenizava em nada a sua raiva.

No decorrer da reunião foi discutida uma forma de começarem a investigar o grupo, iniciando pela quebra de sigilo do celular de Duo, que recebera o telefonema com a clara ameaça a seus filhos. Afinal, haviam descoberto que não existia um telefone fixo para o número que discara para o aparelho de Duo - a ligação fora feita de um telefone público há apenas algumas quadras da sede dos Preventers. Poderia ser uma afronta, ou as pessoas que estavam por trás disso estarem realmente por perto.

Quando a reunião terminou e todos começaram a deixar a sala, Heero, sentindo um pouco de peso na consciência, tentou melhorar as coisas com Duo.

- Duo, eu sinto muito por… - ele tentou, mas foi cortado antes que pudesse terminar.

- É melhor sentir mesmo, Yui, porque se alguma coisa acontecer ao Quatre você vai ter sua parcela de culpa!

Movido pela raiva que sentia pela atitude tomada por Heero ao esconder algo de tamanha importância, principalmente de si, Duo não pensou no quão duras suas palavras eram ou em como atingiriam o melhor amigo. Naquele momento ele simplesmente não quisera medir barreiras para demonstrar seu descontentamento.

Heero ficou estático, com um nó preso em sua garganta, vendo o parceiro deixar a sala apressadamente. Talvez não tivesse doído tanto se fosse qualquer outro de seus amigos que jogasse aquele tipo de culpa e acusação em sua cara, mas parecia ser mil vezes pior vindo de Duo. Sentindo uma mão em seu ombro, virou o rosto para descobrir que era Sally ao seu lado, olhando-o com pesar e alguma compreensão além de seu entendimento.

- Ele está nervoso. – ela lhe disse em simpatia – Não fique magoado.

Heero pegou a pasta em cima da mesa e murmurou:

- Queria que fosse tão fácil assim.

oOo

Cassie estava começando a ficar estressada com aquela marcação de Satoshi durante o dia todo. Desde que seus pais haviam contado sobre a ameaça que corriam e fora dada uma ênfase maior à sua proteção, o amigo vinha colocando mais empenho em não deixá-la sozinha nem por um segundo. Era ridículo, já que estavam seguros na mansão e ela não seria louca de deixar a propriedade ou colocar em risco a própria vida, mas explicar isso a Satoshi Yui e realmente convencê-lo de que não precisava de monitoramento 24 horas por dia estava sendo impossível.

Entrando em seu quarto, tendo o outro adolescente vindo logo atrás de si, Cassie ainda tentava argumentar.

- Eu só fui aos jardins, Sato. Não tem motivo pra você ficar zangado.

- Cassie, você não entendeu a situação? - ele questionou pela centésima vez, pelo que ela se lembrava.- O seqüestrador praticamente deixou claro que você seria a próxima. E, além do mais, seu pai deixou explícito que queria você DENTRO de casa.

Claro que ela lembrava. Fora uma das raras vezes que vira o pai tão sério.

- Ok. – Cassie suspirou, dando-se por vencida e encaminhando-se para o banheiro da suíte, percebendo que Satoshi a seguia. Ela parou, virando-se para encarar o amigo. – Você não pretende entrar no banheiro comigo não, neh?

Demonstrando indiferença típica dos Yui, Satoshi disse, decidido:

- Se for preciso sim.

Cassie deu uma risada nervosa e decidiu ser mais enfática.

- Yuizinho-Filho querido… Eu preciso **usar** o banheiro.

- Não tem problema. Eu fico de costas.

- Sato! - ela exclamou indignada e envergonhada com a insistência do amigo.

Ele deu de ombros e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, mantendo o olhar e sua decisão.

- Sato… - ela suspirou, percebendo que o rapaz estava irredutível. – Eu prometo que não vou sair daqui do quarto. Por que você não vai dar uma olhadinha no Dammar? - Cassie sugeriu, dando um motivo verdadeiramente plausível em seguida: - Eu to preocupada com ele. Desde que o tio Quatre desapareceu, ele está muito triste. Nem implica mais comigo.

Vendo o olhar sincero e triste da amiga, Satoshi não teve como negar o pedido que ela lhe fazia, até porque, tinha razão. Dammar estava amuado demais para quem antes mantinha uma postura inabalável e esnobe. Nada mais justo que se preocupasse com ele.

- Ok, Maxwell-Girl. - o jovem cedeu, dando um pronto alerta em seguida. - Mas nem pense em sair daqui. Eu volto.

Ela sorriu em agradecimento pela compreensão e se adiantou, tocando seu rosto e beijando uma de suas faces.

- Você é um amor, Sato. - ela falou, entrando em seguida no banheiro e deixando para trás um oriental estático com o coração acelerado.

oOo

Satoshi deixou o quarto onde Cassie estava e suspirou, caminhando pelo extenso corredor, passando por algumas portas até estar diante da que era a do aposento de Dammar. Dando leves batidas, apenas para anunciar sua entrada, ele abriu a porta e logo foi avisado por um sinal de silêncio, feito por Lien, que o loiro estava dormindo.

Sendo cuidadoso ao fechar a porta atrás de si e em não fazer barulho, Satoshi se aproximou da grande cama onde os gêmeos velavam o sono de Dammar, sentados cada um de um lado da cabeceira na cama. Observou que Lee acariciava levemente os cabelos do loiro, que tinha a cabeça pousada em uma das pernas de Lien. Mesmo em seu sono, o amigo parecia não estar tranqüilo e Satoshi não o culpava, pois se colocava no lugar dele e tinha a certeza que não estaria em melhor estado**,** se fosse seu pai que tivesse desaparecido.

- Como ele está? - perguntou baixo, apenas para puxar assunto.

- Só conseguiu dormir agora a pouco. - Lee respondeu, olhando para o amigo recém-chegado, mas logo quis saber. - E a Cassie?

- Normal, eu acho. - Satoshi deu de ombros. - Estava rodando pelos jardins e eu a coloquei pra dentro.

- Ela não pode ficar andando por aí com o risco que está correndo. - Lien relembrou. - Ela é tão irresponsável que pode colocar a própria segurança em risco e só vai se ligar quando for tarde demais.

- Eu sei. - o moreno de olhos azuis concordou e fazendo uma indicação com a cabeça na direção de Dammar, indagou: - Vocês querem revezar e ficarem um pouco com a Cassie?

Os gêmeos pararam seus olhares por um instante no amigo e Satoshi estranhou aqueles semblantes tão identicamente pensativos.

- Não, pra gente o mais importante agora é ficar com o Dammar. - Lien finalmente falou.- Queremos ficar perto dele.

- Isso mesmo. - Lee confirmou. - E você também, volta lá e cuide do que é mais importante pra você.

Satoshi espantado arqueou as sobrancelhas, temendo o que as palavras do amigo poderiam significar e, para seu maior embaraço, a confirmação veio em seguida, quando os gêmeos se entreolharam confidentes e sorrisos surgiram nos cantos de seus lábios.

- Você pode enganar a ela, Yui. - Lien expôs, voltando, junto com o irmão, os olhos escuros para encarar o outro oriental.

- Mas a nós não. - Lee completou, achando divertido o tom de vermelho que o rosto de Satoshi havia tomado repentinamente. - Estamos deixando ela em suas mãos agora.

- Cuida dela pra gente. - Lien finalizou.

Para Satoshi foi uma situação estranha, afinal, aqueles dois seres estavam dizendo bem na sua cara que sabiam de seus sentimentos por Cassie. Questionava-se _como, em que momento_, deixara transparecer isso de tal forma que fosse possível ser percebido, mas no fundo tinha a certeza de que os gêmeos eram bons observadores e, enquanto Dammar e Cassie viviam mais alienadados, os dois morenos nunca deixavam passar detalhes. Felizmente não sofrera ameaças ou repreensões - isso o deixava menos receoso, verdade, mas não menos constrangido. Aquele era um segredo que antes era apenas seu e que agora dividia com os dois amigos.

Permitiu que um leve sorriso mostrasse sua gratidão e assentindo com a cabeça como resposta, se despediu e deixou o quarto para que os dois continuassem cuidando de Dammar.

oOo

Mais um dia inútil de pistas que levavam a lugar algum e, com isso, mais um dia sem terem notícias de Quatre. Nos Preventers, na sala em que dividia com Heero, Duo ainda estava ressentido pela atitude do melhor amigo e evitava conversar ou ficar perto dele por muito tempo, evitando assim criar uma discussão, apesar de estar louco para isso. Para ele, guardar suas frustrações era como sufocar, mas estavam no trabalho e ventilar tudo o que estava guardando por causa daquela falta de consideração de Heero não seria nada viável. O oriental parecia entender muito bem sua posição, por isso mesmo a respeitava, falando consigo somente o indispensável enquanto trabalhavam para localizar Quatre.

E foi naquele final de expediente que Heero recebeu um telefonema anônimo, confirmando que tinha informações do paradeiro de seu amigo árabe.

Heero imediatamente se levantou, pegando a jaqueta e arma ao mesmo tempo em que desligava o telefone, enquanto Duo o olhava desconfiado.

- Parece que temos um informante. - ele respondeu a pergunta muda que via nos olhos violetas do parceiro.

Imediatamente Duo se levantou de sua cadeira, decidindo-se:

- Eu vou com você.

Heero o olhou seriamente e negou sua intenção, afinal, não havia necessidade quando iria apenas checar informações.

- Não. Você vai ficar e voltar com Wufei e Sally para a mansão. - o japonês determinou, também pensando de imediato na segurança de Duo, já que não poderia levá-lo para casa como o de costume. - Trowa deve estar deixando as empresas Winner por esse horário também e você certifica-se sobre as condições de nossos filhos.

Duo não queria ficar de fora. Se tivessem informações verdadeiras sobre o paradeiro de Quatre, ele queria agir logo e não deixar seu amigo árabe nem mais um segundo nas mãos de quem quer que o tivesse levado.

- Mas se as informações forem quentes?

Heero entendia a preocupação do outro, mas achava realmente dispensável que ele perdesse tempo indo apenas checar informações.

- Eu aviso a vocês. - assegurou então, para dar certeza ao amigo que não o deixaria de fora, caso estivesse a caminho de encontrar Quatre.

Sem escolhas, Duo concordou com a cabeça e, mais tranqüilo, Heero deixou a sala apressado sem nada mais dizer.

O americano esperava que dessa vez as informações fossem verdadeiras e que pudessem finalmente findar aquele pesadelo. A falta de notícias estava deixando-o a cada momento que passava mais angustiado. O pior era voltar para casa e ver como Dammar estava se deprimindo por causa da situação. Invertendo os lugares, Duo não queria nem pensar se algo similar acontecesse com sua Cassie.

Desligando tudo na sala e pegando suas coisas, Duo foi atrás de Wufei e Sally e os encontrou em um dos corredores.

- Heero passou pra pedir que o levássemos para casa. - Sally comentou antes que o homem de traça pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Duo ficou sem fala por um momento, assimilando o que a médica acabara de dizer. Apesar de estar com pressa, Heero _**tinha**_ que dar uma de babá e fazer com que parecesse um idiota que não sabia ir sozinho para casa?

- Eu não sou nenhuma criança para ele ter que se assegurar que voltaria com vocês.

- Quer queira ou quer não, ele se preocupa com você, Duo. - Sally argumentou, defendendo a atitude de Heero. - E o mais sensato agora é nunca ficarmos sozinhos e dar chance para outro incidente como o de Quatre.

- Eu sei. - ele se rendeu e logo confessou: - Só estou um pouco irritado com ele**,** ainda.

- Ele só fez o que lhe foi ordenado. - Wufei relembrou. - Ordens são ordens.

- Colocou um de nós na mira destes terroristas. - Duo rebateu com um ínfimo tom de raiva.

Sally ficou incomodada com a forma que o amigo estava sendo duro com Heero e mais uma vez buscou apaziguar aquela revolta.

- Não faça isso, Duo. Ele jamais faria qualquer coisa que colocasse qualquer um de nós em risco. Não seja cabeça-dura só porque ele manteve o caso à parte de você.

- É infantilidade, Maxwell. - Wufei resumiu, aborrecido.

- Tah, to sabendo disso há anos, não precisa me jogar na cara sempre. - Duo revirou os olhos, já cansado de escutar o chinês criticá-lo. - Eu também estou um pouco sobrecarregado com tudo o que está acontecendo. Tenho medo que aconteça algo com o Q.

- Vamos pensar positivo. - Sally incentivou.

- É o que eu mais faço. - ele disse um pouco entristecido.

Não adiantava ficar alimentando lamentações, por isso Sally logo mudou o rumo da conversa para o foco principal.

- Nós vamos passar antes em nosso apartamento para pegar algumas coisas, Duo. Você se incomoda?

Duo pensou um pouco e decidiu:

- Na verdade não quero dar trabalho, podem ir na frente, eu peço uma carona pro Adrian.

- Tem certeza? - ela perguntou.

- Claro. - Duo disse com um sorriso confidente. - Quero conversar um pouco com ele também. Adrian tem me dando bastante apoio nessa confusão toda.

Sally sorriu em simpatia.

- Ele tem te feito bem, não é mesmo?

- Muito. - confirmou com um leve sorriso.

- Que bom, Duo. - ela foi sincera. - Você merece alguém assim do seu lado e que o faça feliz.

- E que faça tremer a minha cama. - o americano finalizou com um uma piscadela travessa.

Wufei torceu o nariz e resmungou:

- Maxwell, eu poderia ficar sem essa.

- Eu gosto quando você banca uma de puritano. - Duo cutucou o chinês.

Wufei olhou atravessado para o americano e esclareceu:

- Puritanismo não tem nada a ver com isso, Maxwell, e sim essa sua falta de vergonha.

- Sou um homem fogoso, não há nada de vergonha nisso. - Duo rebateu suspirando.

Wufei ficou completamente frustrado e reclamou:

- Nataku, eu não mereço escutar isso. - pegou o braço da esposa que segurava o riso e começou a dirigir-se para o elevador. - Vamos embora, Sally. E fique alerta, Maxwell!

Duo deu uma risada e acenou antes que eles sumissem dentro do elevador.

- Pode deixar, Fei. Até mais tarde.

oOo

Duo viu as portas do elevador se fecharem e seguiu para a sala de Adrian.O leve sorriso para cumprimentar o outro agente se esvaiu quando ainda na porta viu o moreno levantando-se da mesa, com o celular no ouvido, enquanto pegava sua jaqueta e caminhava na sua direção.

- Ok. Estou me dirigindo para aí, então. - disse a quem quer que fosse no celular. - Não dêem um movimento sem eu ter chegado. Qualquer imprudência pode acarretar na falha da missão.

Duo ficou parado, sem reação, quando Adrian passou por ele, dando-lhe um breve beijo e partiu apressado. Ele piscou algumas vezes, vendo o outro agente se afastar e franziu o cenho.

- É, Duo... - disse para si próprio, contemplativamente. - Hoje você volta de ônibus.

Adrian parecia realmente ocupado com alguma missão e Wufei e Sally já tinham ido embora, então não lhe restavam escolhas. Não era nada demais, afinal, apesar de estar acostumado a sempre voltar de carro com Heero, não se esquecera de como era pegar um ônibus.

Sem se preocupar muito, deixou o prédio dos Preventers.

oOo

A noite já começava a tingir o céu, enquanto caminhava distraidamente para o ponto, Duo escutou uma buzina próxima e parou, olhando para o carro que encostava rente à calçada. De imediato não reconheceu o veículo, mas em seguida viu quem estava ao volante e sorriu, sem deixar de estranhar o fato de o outro homem estar ali.

Aproximando-se do veículo e se inclinando junto à janela aberta do lado do carona, Duo questionou confuso:

- Kenji? O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que já tinha ido embora.

O oriental franziu o cenho intrigado e perguntou:

- A Cassie não avisou que eu vinha?

- Não. - Duo respondeu em meio ao riso.

- Ela me ligou contando sobre o que aconteceu com o Sr. Winner. Eu só vim por causa dela, mas passei na casa de vocês e não tinha ninguém. Aí eu fiquei preocupado e passei por aqui para falar com você. - Kenji contou, esclarecendo a Duo tudo o que precisava saber.

Duo entendeu e a explicação elucidara o porquê do outro homem ter se desencontrado de Cassie.

- É que estamos todos na casa de Quatre e Trowa, para mantermos a segurança.

- Estava indo pra lá? - o moreno perguntou. - Quer uma carona?

Duo sorriu. Pelo menos não iria mais de ônibus.

- Aceito sim.

Duo entrou no carro, ajeitou-se com o cinto de segurança, mas se assustou quando sentiu uma picada em seu braço e imediatamente olhou para deparar-se com uma seringa retroagindo.

- Eu só esqueci de avisar que _**eu**_ não estava indo para lá.

Duo tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas seu corpo já estava adormecendo. Sua visão escureceu completamente com a última imagem do sorriso irônico do oriental.

- Boa noite... sogrão.

oOo

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Nota da Beta: **

**Capoft!**

**A pobre Illy ENFARTA**

**Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... ****--**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Autoras:**_** Thoru & Blanxe**_

**Casais: **Já deu pra ter uma idéia…

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Het, Romance, Angst, Humor?

**Beta: Illy-Chan H.Wakai**

**Aviso: **Os personagens de Gundam Wing não nos pertencem. Os originais** Cassie, Dammar, Lee e Lien, Kenji e Adrian **são de autoria de** Thoru; **enquanto** Satoshi **é um personagem original de **Blanxe, **cedido apenas para o desenvolvimento desta fic.

* * *

**My Dreams But A Drop Of Fuel For A Nightmare**

Send Conspirator…

* * *

Wufei estava terminando de fechar a porta da frente de sua casa, quando seu celular tocou. Grunhindo algo sobre injustiça pelo aparelho o estar perturbando, atendeu-o com mau humor.

- Alô.

- Olá, 05… Já foram 02. Agora quem será o próximo?

Wufei não teve tempo de dizer ou perguntar nada, pois em seguida a linha ficou muda e ele, por um momento estático, afastou o telefone para confirmar que era um número que não conhecia, provavelmente de telefone público. De repente foi abatido pelo raciocínio mais simples e lógico que poderia ter e que veio acompanhado de um grande receio. Numa explosão de movimentos, Wufei disparou até o carro - onde Sally o esperava sentada dentro dele - tomando lugar ao volante e ligando o carro.

A esposa não precisou olhar duas vezes para o semblante pesado do marido para notar que algo estava errado e antes que ele pudesse engatar uma marcha, colocou a mão em seu braço, impedindo-o.

- Que cara é essa, Wufei?

Ele não lhe sorriu ou tentou amenizar qualquer coisa.

- Preciso me certificar de uma coisa urgente.

Ela respeitou o pedido mudo que viu nos olhos escuros do marido e permitiu que ele desse partida no carro, permanecendo em silêncio todo o percurso. Wufei estava tão concentrado no que estava lhe perturbando que suas mãos pressionavam tão fortemente o volante, que Sally especulou se em algum momento o mesmo não fosse ceder ante à pressão. Wufei estava mais do que tenso e aquilo a fazia desejar que o que quer que tivesse alterado o marido, que não se confirmasse quando chegasse a seu destino.

Antes, ambos tinham plena intenção de pegarem o necessário quanto à roupas e afins em sua casa e seguir diretamente para a mansão Winner; agora, pelo caminho que faziam, Sally teve a certeza de que voltavam para a sede dos Preventers. E aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa.

Para piorar a situação, encontraram com Heero no meio do caminho para a sala da Comandante Une. No corredor de acesso tanto o japonês quanto Wufei e Sally pararam.

- Wufei, Sally, o que estão fazendo aqui? – Heero perguntou intrigado. – Pensei que já tivessem ido para a mansão.

Wufei ainda não tinha confirmado o que queria e temia a reação de Heero, se contasse a suspeita que estava carregando.

- Você não tinha ido checar um informante? – o chinês desconversou, voltando a andar, apressado, na direção da sala de Une.

Heero olhou confuso para Sally e em seguida desconfiado para Wufei. Sem esperar mais um segundo foi atrás do outro Preventer, tendo Sally logo atrás de si.

- Era falso. Foi apenas perda de tempo.

_Perda de tempo… _Aquilo entrou na mente de Wufei como se para dar respaldo à toda a situação e engrandecer ainda mais seu temor. Alcançou a porta da Comandante no exato momento em que Heero perguntou o que mais queria evitar responder.

- Não era para o Duo estar com vocês?

Wufei estagnou com a mão na maçaneta e sem se virar**,** apenas informou:

- Tenho que confirmar uma coisa antes.

- Wufei. - Heero teve um forte pressentimento sobre o que estava errado e segurou o chinês pelo ombro, impedindo-o de entrar: – Onde está o Duo?

Sally interveio, pedindo um pouco de paciência para o amigo.

- Calma, Heero. Deixe Wufei confirmar o que ele precisa e logo ele explicará tudo.

Heero estava tentando controlar-se e o olhar de Sally lhe deu um pouco da estabilidade para raciocinar e não se deixar levar pelo desespero. Ele tirou a mão do ombro de Wufei e este, sem lhe dar um segundo olhar, entrou na sala de Une.

Wufei foi recebido pelo olhar reprovador da Comandante - que não gostou de sua entrada sem sequer ser anunciado, mas ele estava pouco se importando no momento. Precisava que ela desse ordem para que quebrassem o sigilo do telefone que usava e, principalmente, saber onde estava Adrian Baskin. Ainda no caminho para a sede, tentara fazer contato com o telefone de Duo e nada conseguira; telefonara para a mansão falando com um dos empregados e este lhe informara que o americano ainda não retornara do trabalho; e quando chegara na recepção dos Preventers e procurara pelo namorado de seu amigo, apenas conseguiram lhe informar que tinha saído a trabalho.

Pelo pouco que sabia era para o outro agente estar com Duo, levá-lo para a mansão onde estavam os outros em total segurança e não ter simplesmente saído a trabalho. O pior era que a cada instante que passava, mais se sentia culpado por não ter arrastado aquele idiota pela trança, para que voltassem juntos para a mansão.

- Não acha que está abusando demais da liberdade que tem, agente Chang? – Une perguntou, olhando-o friamente pelas lentes de seus óculos.

Ele depositou firmemente o celular em cima de sua mesa:

- Eu preciso da quebra do sigilo dessa linha agora. – Exigiu. Viu a mulher surpreender-se e então continuou: - E, principalmente, qual o paradeiro do agente Baskin.

- O que significa isso tudo? – ela inquiriu, se refazendo do baque inicial.

- Significa que eu preciso urgente da quebra dessa linha, mais especificamente de um telefonema feito na última hora e do paradeiro do agente Baskin, Comandante. – Wufei enfatizou, fazendo com que a mulher entendesse a sua falta de maiores explicações no momento quando a viu desviar o olhar rapidamente na direção de Heero, para em seguida pegar o telefone.

- Eu espero que suas desculpas para esse desrespeito sejam muito boas. - Une passou o número do aparelho para alguém no telefone bem como o que Wufei queria, e assim que desligou informou: - A fita estará pronta em algumas horas.

- E sobre o agente Baskin? – Wufei insistiu, relembrando sobre sua segunda demanda.

- O Agente Baskin está fora, trabalhando para o setor que lhe cabe, agente Chang.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Absoluta.

Heero não agüentava mais ficar quieto, apenas assistindo a conversa daqueles dois quando estava tão óbvio que algo acontecia e o centro de tudo era seu parceiro - afinal, Wufei hesitara em lhe dar uma resposta direta quando perguntara sobre Duo e agora estava ali querendo saber onde estava Adrian.

- Agora quem quer saber o que está acontecendo sou _**eu**_,Wufei. E quero saber já!

Wufei fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Se Baskin estava a serviço para os Preventers sob a ciência de Une, então a confirmação se tornava cada vez mais certa.

- Eu acho que pegaram o Duo.

Heero ficou paralisado, mesmo que no fundo já esperasse escutar algo daquele tipo. Infelizmente ouvir a confirmação era ainda pior do que a angústia de não se ter certeza. Ele se viu experimentando sentimentos que às vezes eram colocados à prova durante suas missões em que seu parceiro se machucava ou ficava a mercê de um perigo maior, mas nada tão palpável quanto aquele momento diante daquela constatação.

Mas como infernos aquilo fora acontecer?!

- Wufei, eu pedi para que o levasse para a mansão. – Heero lembrou, usando todo de seu antigo autocontrole para não se exaltar. – Como pegaram o Duo se ele deveria estar com vocês?

Sally interveio na conversa, guardando a aflição pelo possível sumiço do amigo, para tentar conter a explosão que certamente viria, cedo ou tarde, do agente japonês.

- Duo nos afirmou que voltaria com Adrian, não havia motivo para nos preocuparmos.

- Como não havia motivos para se preocuparem?! - Heero acabou sucumbindo à frustração e fúria, espalmando uma das mãos na mesa da Comandante, fazendo com que todos na sala se sobressaltassem. – Até onde eu sei, não devemos colocar a mão no fogo nem pelos que trabalham na sede. Já pensaram na possibilidade de termos um agente duplo dentro da organização?! _Pensaram?! _Pois EU pensei e se eu soubesse que aquele idiota conseguiria enrolar vocês, teria arrastado ele comigo!

- Controle-se, Yui e pare com esse rompante ridículo! – Wufei o repreendeu, mesmo compadecido do desespero que via nos olhos azuis do outro. – Se quer saber, eu desconfio que esse telefonema que você recebeu tenha sido um esquema para afastá-lo o suficiente de Maxwell para que ele ficasse vulnerável.

Heero mais uma vez foi pego de surpresa, mas seu raciocínio não permitiu que aceitasse aquela suposição de imediato.

- Eles não tinham como saber que Duo iria embora sozinho.

- Justamente. Eles podem ter jogado com a sorte, pensando que descartando você e o Baskin, estariam deixando Maxwell sozinho. De certa forma Sally e eu abrimos caminho para isso, quando confiamos que ele estaria seguro com Baskin, mas não podíamos sequer imaginar que uma estratégia dessas pudesse surgir. Entende agora porque eu precisava saber do paradeiro de Baskin?

- Filhos da mãe! Como pudemos ser tão ingênuos e tolos? Se tivéssemos percebido…

- Não adianta ficarem se lamentando agora. – Une os chamou para a realidade. – Vocês estão em baixa de mais um de seus companheiros e precisam deixar os sentimentos de lado e pensarem com frieza para que outro erro desse não venha a se repetir. Precisamos ter certeza do que esse grupo quer e se Quatre e Duo estão bem, por isso, mantenham a sanidade.

- Eu concordo com a Comandante. Eles estão _jogando_ conosco: prova disso são esses telefonemas que fazem sempre que levam um dos pilotos. Mas acho que devemos nos centrar agora em como contaremos isso aos nossos filhos... e principalmente à Cassie. – Sally comentou.

Eles caíam ainda mais na dura realidade- uma realidade na qual Quatre havia sido seqüestrado deixando para trás um filho em depressão e um marido angustiado e onde agora Duo lhes era arrancado da mesma maneira; com o grande problema de que sua única filha seria quem agüentaria o maior baque, afinal, ela não tinha mais ninguém em quem se apoiar, uma vez que seu único porto seguro era o pai.

Heero amaldiçoou quem quer que estivesse fazendo aquilo, pois os estava destruindo da maneira mais dolorosa e cruel que poderia existir.

oOo

Trowa estava preocupado. Os adolescentes estavam entretidos com algum filme de ação na sala de vídeo, tentando distrair Dammar, e agradecia pelos outros quatro estarem empenhados em animá-lo; mas apesar da grande angústia pelo sumiço de Quatre, o moreno estava intrigado pela demora na chegada dos amigos, ainda mais depois que um dos empregados lhe informara que Wufei havia telefonado, perguntando sobre Duo. Pressentimentos não eram seu forte, aquela era uma área que seu marido dominava melhor, mas _desconfiar_ fazia parte de si e aquela demora somada ao telefonema fazia com que temesse.

Quando Heero, Wufei e Sally chegaram adiantou-se para recebê-los no foyer e não teve mais dúvidas quando reparou em seus semblantes pesados, principalmente no de Heero. O japonês parecia desolado e ao mesmo tempo pronto para cometer um genocídio.

- Escritório. – Trowa sugeriu, sem que existisse qualquer protesto, pelo contrário, Heero foi quem tomou a dianteira no caminho até o cômodo mais reservado da casa.

Eles conversaram à portas fechadas, primeiramente para contarem a Trowa o acontecido e conseqüentemente para decidirem como iriam agora - principalmente - contar aos filhos, em especial à Cassie. Não existia como amenizarem o choque que sabiam que seria para ela. A garota venerava o pai e era uma dependência tão forte ou mais, do que a de Dammar com Quatre e Trowa. Não que os demais - Satoshi, Lee e Lien -não fossem sentir caso fossem seus pais naquela situação, mas eles eram mais fortes e centrados, saberiam lidar melhor com aquilo.

O que eles não contavam era com a porta do escritório abrir-se repentinamente e logo os cinco adolescentes entrarem.

- Ficamos sabendo que tinham chegado. – Satoshi falou. Eles tinham vindo à procura dos pais atrás de notícias de Quatre, mas ao perceber que estavam todos reunidos ali e o jeito que eles haviam ficado tensos com a entrada deles, estranhou.

- Tiveram alguma novidade sobre o paradeiro do meu pai? – Dammar perguntou, temendo que aquela reunião estivesse acontecendo por algum motivo ligado a ele.

Trowa se aproximou do filho e o abraçou, querendo passar mais de seu conforto para acalmá-lo.

- Nada do seu pai ainda, pequeno. – disse, sentindo os braços de Dammar o circundarem. - Não é por isso que estamos reunidos aqui. – começou a esclarecer, olhando para Heero, Sally e Wufei.

Cassie notou a troca de olhares e naquele momento percebeu uma coisa: _estava faltando alguém ali._

- Cadê o meu pai?

Trowa abraçou um pouco mais forte o filho, fazendo com que este percebesse sua reação ante a pergunta da amiga; enquanto Lee e Lien franziram o cenho ao verem o pai e a mãe baixarem o olhar. Satoshi por sua vez fixou os olhos azuis nos de mesma tonalidade do pai, e diante da frieza que raras vezes o vira demonstrar, ficou sabendo que deveria esperar o pior de qualquer resposta que pudesse ser dada ali.

Infelizmente ninguém parecia ter coragem o suficiente para contar e isso alarmou de imediato a garota.

- Eu fiz uma pergunta. – ela insistiu, com a voz exigente e temerosa. – Cadê o meu pai?

Sally resolveu ser a portadora da notícia e se aproximando um pouco de Cassie, falou calma e sensatamente, já que se não o fizesse poderiam acabar deixando a garota em pânico.

- Aconteceu um descuido, querida… Seu pai… Ele foi alvo de mais um ataque e desapareceu. – ela viu, assim como os outros, a garota permanecer calada, olhando fixamente para si como se tivesse entrado em choque.

Dammar sentiu um peso muito grande pela amiga, pois há dias atrás estivera no lugar dela, ao saber que seu pai havia sido seqüestrado. Era terrível a incerteza de saber que alguém que tanto amava simplesmente tinha sido arrancado de sua vida e não ter sequer a certeza se estaria bem ou mesmo se voltaria a encontrá-lo vivo. Ele se afastou um pouco do pai, com a intenção de ir até Cassie, mas antes de dar o primeiro passo, ela simplesmente fez uma negativa com a cabeça para Sally e se virou caminhando em direção a porta.

- Eu vou para meu quarto. – ela anunciou.

Satoshi se adiantou alguns passos para deter a amiga, sentindo-se agoniado com a atitude dela.

- Cassie, espera!

Ela parou a meio passo de passar pela porta e avisou num tom baixo avisou:

- Eu quero ficar sozinha…

Cassie deixou o escritório rapidamente, tendo em suas costas todos aqueles olhares de pena e piedade. Ela bloqueou qualquer fator externo, concentrada apenas em seus próprios pensamentos, nas voltas e voltas que as palavras de Sally davam em sua cabeça e na dor e vazio que elas lhe causavam. Não escutou a voz de Satoshi que continuava tentar chamar sua atenção enquanto corria e entrava em seu quarto, batendo a porta e a trancando. Sentindo o ar lhe faltar, pela tentativa de prender o choro, ela recostou-se na porta de madeira e deixou que um soluço lhe escapasse, e logo mais outro e outro, criando uma reação em cadeia até que não restasse mais nada além do choro, enquanto deixava-se escorregar até ficar sentada no chão, onde trouxe os joelhos para junto de seu corpo e os abraçou, escondendo o rosto entre eles.

Satoshi tinha corrido atrás da amiga, mas não fora rápido o suficiente para evitar que a porta fosse fechada bem diante de si. Forçou a maçaneta, constatando que esta estava trancada e praguejou. Não queria deixar Cassie sozinha em um momento como aquele. Ela não tinha mais ninguém para lhe consolar numa situação como aquelas e não queria que se sentisse assim, não queria ver nem solidão, nem tristeza no belo rosto da garota que o conquistara de uma forma tão especial.

Ele encostou a orelha na porta, escutando com mais certeza o choro desesperado de Cassie e aquilo doeu em seu peito, por sua total inutilidade; por querer, mas não poder fazer com que aquele sofrimento desaparecesse. Sentindo-se dolorosamente frustrado, Satoshi encostou a testa na madeira, tocando a porta com uma das mãos e fechou os olhos.

Odiava se sentir impotente. Nem conseguia o mínimo, que era ficar perto dela…

Sobressaltou-se ao sentir uma mão ser pousada em seu ombro e recompôs-se olhando para trás, se deparando com Lien, que demonstrava compreensão e pena em seu semblante, e, sem dizer qualquer palavra, apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Não precisou de mais para que voltasse a olhar tristemente para a porta e se afastasse, sentindo o braço de Lien envolvê-lo por cima dos ombros, dando mais de seu apoio e guiando-os para o andar debaixo.

oOo

Heero, Trowa, Wufei e Sally ficaram reunidos, mais uma vez reclusos da presença dos filhos no escritório, ainda discutindo uma forma de chegar até aquele grupo que estava agindo contra eles e levando uma vantagem absurda. As constatações que chegavam não adiantavam em muita coisa, a não ser em lhes dar a certeza do quão vulneráveis haviam se tornado - ou estavam, no momento.

Tentavam entender também como Duo tinha sido capturado, pois alguns agentes o viram deixando o prédio e pelo que conheciam do americano, ele não baixaria a guarda, mesmo estando abalado pelo sumiço de Quatre: ele era um agente, outrora um piloto Gundam e estava mais do que alerta sobre a ameaça que sofriam. Então _como_ alguém conseguira se aproximar dele o suficiente para rendê-lo ou arrastá-lo sem que ninguém testemunhasse?

Não existia possibilidade que se encaixasse a situação.

Heero queria organizar seus pensamentos, pelo menos conseguir raciocinar mais friamente, mas não conseguia. Seus sentimentos não permitiam; a raiva contra as pessoas que estavam atacando os pilotos e o remorso por não ter aceitado a companhia de Duo quando este lhe pedira para ir junto confirmar sobre o possível informante, o consumiam. Se Duo estivesse junto consigo, não teria desaparecido. Se aquilo fora um ato proposital para separá-los ou não, não podia ter certeza, mas a coincidência era enorme. Existia também a ânsia de pelo menos ter a confirmação de que o americano estava vivo, qualquer sinal de que teria chances de vê-lo bem outra vez… que aquele não fora o último dia que falara com Duo, quando nem estavam muito bem um com o outro.

Ele tinha que estar bem… pois a mera possibilidade de não ter mais Duo Maxwell em sua vida assustava Heero ao ponto de não saber o que seria de si.

oOo

A noite não havia sido boa para ninguém, mas eles precisavam continuar e quanto antes agilizassem as investigações, mais chances teriam de chegar aos responsáveis pelo desaparecimento de dois de seus amigos. Trowa se comprometera de esperar a tropa mirim acordar, para se certificar que ficariam bem, mas que depois iria para a sede dos Preventers para ajudá-los como pudesse, ele também não tinha cabeça para lidar com os negócios da empresa e deixara as decisões menos importantes nas mãos de um dos gerentes, pelo menos por enquanto.

Heero e Wufei saíram bem cedo e chegaram aos Preventers, a primeira coisa que fizeram foi ir até a sala da Comandante Une. Sally tinha responsabilidades mais urgentes com o setor médico naquela manhã, mas depois a deixariam a par de tudo o que conseguissem resolver com a superior. Eles queriam acertar mais detalhes e algumas possibilidades que tinham surgido durante a reunião que haviam feito na noite anterior.

Diferente da última vez, eles foram autorizados, assim que chegaram, a entrar na sala da Comandante, quando a recepcionista apenas disse que ela já os esperava. Mas assim que colocaram os pés na sala, se surpreenderam ao encontrar Adrian Baskin discutindo com a mulher, que aparentava estar frustrada com a atitude do agente.

De qualquer forma, qualquer exaltação que estivesse acontecendo ali cessou completamente quando a presença dos recém chegados foi denunciada pelo barulho da porta se abrindo. Heero, mesmo com tudo o que acontecia, estreitou os olhos quando encarou o outro homem ali. Ainda que Duo estivesse desaparecido e que suas preocupações e esforços devessem estar voltados para encontrar ele e Quatre, simplesmente não conseguia ignorar a antipatia que sentia em relação ao outro agente.

- Chegamos num momento inoportuno? – Wufei questionou a Comandante, esperando uma resposta para saber se deveriam sair ou permanecer na sala.

Une inspirou profundamente, se recostando na cadeira e olhando decidida para Adrian, dirigiu a palavra ao mesmo.

- Agente Baskin, a minha resposta continua sendo a mesma.

Adrian não ficou satisfeito em apenas acatar e sair. Não podia ser descartado daquele jeito.

- Eu insisto, Comandante.

- Você não faz parte desse caso, agente Baskin. – ela o lembrou com a voz firme. - Tem suas próprias responsabilidades para cuidar.

Heero franziu o cenho repentinamente interessado naquela discussão de Une e Adrian, suspeitando sobre o que o outro agente poderia estar insistindo tanto para que a Comandante cedesse a seu favor.

- Sobre o que estão discutindo?

Adrian lhe lançou imediatamente um olhar contrariado e grunhiu:

- Fique fora disso, Yui.

- Ele quer fazer parte nas investigações do grupo que está ameaçando vocês. – Une contou, sem se importar com o que Baskin queria manter a parte de Heero ou não.

- Não pode. – Heero disse de imediato. Adrian não fazia parte da equipe, muito menos o queria por perto.

- Não posso? - Adrian repetiu indignado, olhando diretamente para o japonês. - Duo sumiu e você vem querer se intrometer com seus motivos mesquinhos dizendo que eu não posso procurar por ele?

Heero guardou o instinto de partir para cima do outro homem e lhe quebrar o pescoço, usando de sua impassividade pra responder.

- Não há motivos mesquinhos. Você e Duo estavam envolvidos num relacionamento e seria antiético colocar alguém envolvido emocionalmente num caso tão importante. Poderia colocar tudo a perder.

Baskin deu uma risada sardônica. Era tudo o que precisava: que ele argumentasse para poder revidar. E foi o que fez de imediato.

- Arrume outra desculpa, porque se formos colocar na mesa envolvimentos emocionais, então _todos vocês_deveriam estar afastados, por serem as pessoas mais próximas e também ameaçadas nesse caso.

Heero sentiu o sangue ferver e o limite de seu controle se esvair.

- Ora, seu…!! - disse entre dentes, pronto a dar o primeiro passo para agredir Adrian, mas foi contido por Wufei, que se colou entre eles.

- Vamos parar por aqui. – ele demandou com a voz mais alta do que o padrão que estava acostumado a falar. - Baskin tem razão, cada um de nós aqui tem seus motivos para querer estar à frente das investigações. Nossos amigos estão em risco. Além do mais, precisamos de toda ajuda que pudermos conseguir. – ele se voltou para Une, a quem deviam se reportar acima de tudo e solicitou: - Comandante, se não for um problema, não vamos nos opor que Baskin trabalhe conosco.

Une olhou de Wufei para Adrian - que parecia estar em expectativa - e dele para Heero, que aparentava estar pronto para matar o amigo chinês.

- Se você conseguir remanejar seus casos para outro agente, pode ajudá-los, Baskin. – ela aceitou, vendo o agente parecer aliviado e grato ao mesmo tempo. - Mas o agente Chang vai estar à frente do caso.

- Sem problemas, Comandante. – Adrian aceitou, olhando de soslaio para Heero, exibindo um ínfimo sorriso irônico.

Heero estava farto e se ficasse mais um segundo perto daquele imbecil tinha medo de ser afastado dos Preventers por assassinato.

- Com licença. – o agente japonês grunhiu, caminhando a passos longos e deixando a sala de Une.

- Agente Chang, é melhor colocar um pouco de paciência nas atitudes dele, antes que eu mesma o faça.

Wufei não tinha como rebater sem ser desrespeitoso com a Comandante. Estavam todos sob estresse e a mulher não compreendia que, por mais que tentassem, seus sentimentos jamais seriam colocados de lado em nenhuma situação. Infelizmente não poderia tirar a razão de Une, afinal, Heero estava levando para o lado pessoal uma implicância que tinha com Adrian e isso não era o que deveria estar em prioridade naquele momento. Tudo o que importava era pegar os responsáveis pelo desaparecimento dos amigos e rezar para que Duo e Quatre estivessem bem.

- Sim, senhora. – Wufei acatou, amargamente.

oOo

No corredor, pisando furiosamente em direção à sua sala, Heero só faltava lançar fogo pelas ventas, louco de fúria pela situação passada na sala de Une. Agora seria obrigado a trabalhar com Adrian e não sabia dizer o que mais o indignava: se era porque não o suportava, ou não saber o porquê não o suportar.

Entrou em sua sala, sem se importar de bater a porta com mais força e assim indicar a qualquer um que estava do lado de fora que não queria ser incomodado, indo sentar-se diretamente a sua mesa, jogando todo peso na cadeira giratória de uma única vez. Queria culpar aquele destempero ao sumiço de Duo, mas não poderia porque sabia que estava se sentindo assim muito antes disso acontecer. Aquela intensa sensação de que estava perdendo alguém importante já o consumia antes mesmo de Duo desaparecer.

Ele olhou para a mesa do parceiro – vazia e fria sem a presença calorosa do americano – e se levantou, indo até a mesma e sentando em sua cadeira. Sua visão focou nas fotos que o amigo mantinha presas desde nas laterais do monitor do computador, até no porta-lápis e na própria superfície da mesa, na qual encontravam-se protegidas por uma placa de vidro que se estendia por todo cumprimento da mesma. Duo era mesmo uma pessoa estranha e talvez por isso fosse tão fácil gostar dele. Apegara-se mais a ele do que aos outros, não havia dúvidas quanto a isso e queria pensar que toda aquela vontade de querer que Adrian não chegasse perto dele era algum instinto de proteção por saber que Duo estava querendo levar a sério um relacionamento depois de anos.

Seus olhos vagavam pelas imagens de vários momentos importantes para o amigo que ali estavam, desde Duo com seu Deathscythe em seus poucos dezesseis anos de idade, passando por fotos de Hilde grávida, da pequena Cassie aprendendo a andar, de Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Sally e ele no aniversário de cinco anos dos gêmeos; até uma em que estavam apenas os dois, uma que provavelmente fora tirada por Quatre já que aquele tipo de iniciativa só poderia ter partido dele.

Heero estendeu a mão para tocar a fotografia na qual ele estava recostado no sofá da casa de Quatre, sua cabeça pendia para o lado, recostada na de Duo que descansava em seu ombro, ambos adormecidos graças a uma sessão de filmes melosos que o árabe decidira fazer como opção para um final de semana chuvoso.

Ver aquela foto lhe trouxe uma angústia sem igual. E se nunca mais pudesse ter momentos como aquele? E se Duo nunca mais voltasse?

Heero abaixou a cabeça, escondendo-a entre os braços que se apoiaram cruzados sobre a mesa do americano e assim ficou, querendo se controlar e afastar aqueles pensamentos negativos.

Até que o barulho da porta se abrindo o sobressaltou, fazendo com que se endireitasse para ver quem estava entrando sem bater e ficou um pouco aliviado em ver que se tratava de Trowa.

- Nenhuma novidade ainda? – ele perguntou, se aproximando e sentando-se a mesa de Heero.

- Chegamos há pouco tempo. Wufei está com a Une.

- E porque você não está lá?

- Por que estou lutando contra a vontade de matar alguém.

Quando Trowa abriu a boca para perguntar o que poderia estar chateando o amigo, o telefone celular do japonês tocou.

Heero pegou o celular na jaqueta e seu sangue gelou ao ver um número estranho na tela, afinal, os telefonemas que Duo e Wufei tinham recebido haviam sido exatamente assim. Ansioso, ele rapidamente atendeu, percebendo que Trowa franzira o cenho, já desconfiado de alguma coisa.

- Yui falando. – falou cautelosamente, resguardando-se caso estivesse enganado.

_- Você tem vinte minutos para chegar ao armazém dezoito da zona portuária. As vidas de seus amigos dependem disso._

Heero arregalou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que a linha ficou muda.

Vinte minutos para chegar a zona portuária.

- Heero, eram eles? – Trowa perguntou preocupado, vendo o amigo se levantar num único movimento, se dirigindo para porta.

As vidas de seus amigos dependiam disso.

Wufei vinha acompanhado de Adrian quando abriu a porta da sala de Heero**,** quase batendo de frente com o mesmo.

- Precisamos conversar sobre as investigações, Yui. – ele falou, vendo o olhar do japonês com uma sombra estranhamente conhecida: missão.

- Não temos tempo para conversa. – Heero disse secamente. – Saiam da minha frente.

- O que eles disseram, Heero? – Trowa perguntou.

- Teve outro telefonema? – Adrian questionou, entendendo o que havia implícito na pergunta de Trowa.

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso. – Heero grunhiu. – Volte pra sua seção.

- Vão começar com essa discussão ridícula de novo? – Wufei reclamou, mas todos se calaram quando o celular de Heero voltou a tocar e ele mais do que rápido o atendeu.

_- Já se passaram três minutos. O loiro ou o de olhos violetas?_

Heero sentiu o desespero crescer e abriu caminho entre os ali presentes, saindo em disparada pelos corredores. Não podia parar para pensar, discutir o que fazer ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Tinha que agir, mesmo sabendo que estava sendo impulsionado pelo desespero que sentira naquela última ameaça. Não podia perder tempo, não queria testar aquelas pessoas para saber se iam mesmo cumprir o que diziam ou não. Não queria seus amigos machucados e aquele telefonema lhe dera a indicação de que eles pelo menos estavam vivos.

Ele simplesmente pegou o carro, usando toda velocidade que podia para chegar a tempo o local indicado. Não demorou a notar que era seguido, nem muito mais para perceber que se tratava do carro de Trowa. Não importava, sua única intenção era chegar ao porto. Não se atentara ao fato que estava sendo inconseqüente, mas isso também não interessava, porque mesmo que pensasse em todos os prós e contras, ainda faria a mesma coisa. Jamais permitiria que seus amigos ficassem sem auxílio.

Heero parou o carro subitamente assim que avistou o armazém dezoito, checando sua arma e pegando um pente extra no porta luva, o qual enfiou no bolso da jaqueta, deixando em seguida a proteção do veículo quando Trowa, Wufei e - para seu maior descontentamento - Adrian, que haviam deixado o carro que estacionara atrás do dele, vinham em sua direção. Heero olhou em seu relógio e ao seu redor, especulativamente. Ainda faltavam uns poucos minutos para estourar o prazo que a pessoa ao telefone lhe dera, mesmo assim, não parecia ter ninguém ali.

- Yui, qual o seu problema? – Wufei perguntou vendo o japonês analisar o campo ao seu redor. – O que aconteceu?

- Um contato exigindo que eu viesse para cá em vinte minutos**,** caso contrário mataria Quatre e Duo.

Os três homens pareciam ter ficado chocados com suas palavras, mas não era momento para isso.

- Não sei onde estão, mas já que estão aqui acho melhor nos separarmos e procurar. – Heero sugeriu.

O trio concordou com as cabeças e Heero definiu:

- Wufei e Trowa podem cobrir a parte da frente. Baskin e eu vamos verificar o outro lado.

Adrian se surpreendeu por Heero ter aceitado sua ajuda e principalmente que quisesse trabalhar diretamente consigo, mas desconfiou pelo olhar esquisito que o agente japonês lhe lançou que se tratava bem mais do que simples resignação.

- Tudo bem. – Wufei concordou, passando uma pistola para Trowa e já seguindo para verificar a parte da frente do armazém. – Tomem cuidado.

-

_**Continua…**_

* * *


	9. Capítulo 8

**Autoras: Thoru & Blanxe**

**Casais:** Já deu pra ter uma idéia…

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Het, Romance, Humor?

**Beta: Illy-Chan **

**Aviso:** Os personagens de Gundam Wing não nos pertencem. Os originais **Cassie, Dammar, Lee e Lien, Kenji **e **Adrian** são de autoria de **Thoru**; enquanto **Satoshi** é um personagem original de **Blanxe**, cedido apenas para o desenvolvimento desta fic.

* * *

**My Dreams But A Drop Of Fuel For A Nightmare**

Downfall…

* * *

Heero não estava satisfeito em estar naquela situação na companhia de Baskin, porém, havia a eminência de perderem Duo e Quatre. Não queria arriscar a ação, com aquele idiota fazendo alguma besteira. Na verdade, não confiava nem um pouco na lealdade de Adrian, no fundo sabendo que esse fato era resultante de seu ciúme exacerbado do relacionamento que o outro agente vinha desenvolvendo com seu melhor amigo. No entanto, aquele não era o momento para especulações, mesmo que mantivesse a guarda alta em relação à Baskin.

Entrando sem se importar com o ranger da porta do armazém, Heero adentrou com a arma em punho, seguido de Adrian. Analisou com o olhar frio todo perímetro à sua frente, constatando que não havia muito maquinário ou containers, ali. O silêncio no local era estranho e por precaução certificou-se do tempo no relógio de pulso, apenas para desencargo de consciência. Ainda estavam dentro do horário determinado, mas onde estavam os covardes que ousavam brincar com suas vidas?

Eles continuaram andando com cautela, contornando alguns dos containers, até alcançarem o centro - onde detiveram imediatamente seus passos e a apreensão verdadeiramente surgiu em seus semblantes.

Trowa e Wufei já haviam chegado naquele ponto do armazém também e estavam tão estáticos quanto Heero e Adrian; completamente sem saber como reagir.

Existiam alguns homens e eles tinham Quatre como refém. O loiro, que estava nitidamente machucado, encontrava-se ajoelhado, com as mãos espalmadas no chão e com a cabeça baixa, enquanto uma arma era mantida pressionada contra a sua nuca; do seu antes tão impecável terno – o mesmo que usava no dia em que desaparecera – não existia mais o paletó cinza, muito menos a gravata e a blusa social de mangas compridas - outrora alva - agora estava maculada num tom acinzentado de sujeira borrado em alguns pontos por seu próprio sangue. Nenhum dos seqüestradores ali escondia o rosto ou parecia preocupado com o fato de suas identidades serem reveladas em alguma oportunidade.

- Pilotos Gundam, sejam bem-vindos. - uma voz chamou a atenção para si, causando incompreensão assim que identificaram o homem saindo de trás de uma das pilastras. – Que bom que meu telefonema comoveu não só ao 01. Poupou-me realmente muito trabalho.

- Você? – Wufei indagou completamente surpreso.

- Pessoas tão bem treinadas como vocês não deveriam ficar tão ridiculamente surpresos assim.

- O que quer? – Trowa perguntou sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Quatre. Não importava quem estava à frente daquele grupo ou não, a única coisa que queria era tirar o marido da situação em que estava e matar o desgraçado que empunhava aquela arma para a cabeça dele.

Kenji sorriu e ironicamente informou:

- De vocês eu não quero mais nada, já me proporcionaram sua parcela de diversão. – nenhum deles percebeu o que havia implícito naquelas palavras, mas para Trowa não passou desapercebido, principalmente quando percebeu a forma como os punhos de Quatre se fecharam, parecendo conter uma raiva que não podia ser demonstrada totalmente. Aquele simples ato fez com que Trowa temesse o que seu marido poderia ter sofrido naqueles dias de cativeiro. Impediu-se de pensar na possibilidade que cruzou seu raciocínio para não cometer uma loucura ali mesmo, primeiro tinha que pensar na segurança do homem que amava e de seus amigos, depois lidariam com aqueles infelizes.

- Onde está o Duo? – Adrian demandou, dando um passo à frente.

Kenji olhou com frieza para o preventer e antes que qualquer um pudesse reagir, Adrian estava no chão. Um tiro partido da arma do oriental o atingira um pouco acima do peito e novamente, antes que os outros agentes pudessem se precipitar em agir ou ajudá-lo, Kenji ordenou:

- Aconselho que larguem suas armas no chão, caso não queiram que o próximo seja o amiguinho de vocês aqui. – fez um meneio de cabeça em direção a Quatre.

Os três congelaram qualquer ação, ponderando por segundos as alternativas que tinham nas mãos. Em verdade não havia nenhuma, pois se negassem a obedecer ou tentassem reagir, Quatre certamente sofreria as conseqüências.

- Não pensem que estou blefando, porque me livrar desse lixo aqui não faz diferença já que ainda tenho comigo outro dos seus.

O primeiro barulho metálico de arma em súbito choque com o chão foi da rendição de Trowa. Ele jamais arriscaria a vida de Quatre, mesmo que soubesse que poderia estar condenando a si próprio com aquele ato.

Kenji sorriu e olhou com ironia e expectativa para Wufei e Heero. Entre os dois preventers orientais existiu uma breve e significante troca de olhares e hesitação, mas ambos diziam claramente um para o outro que não havia outra opção. Um beco sem saída. Sem contar que sequer sabiam onde estava Duo. Se acaso saíssem milagrosamente inteiros dali com Quatre, estariam arriscando a vida de Duo, sem dúvidas.

Suprimindo o orgulho e a vontade de se rebelar, tanto Wufei quanto Heero renderam suas armas, jogando-as no chão.

Kenji riu alto.

- Temidos pilotos Gundam, hun? – ele debochou. – Rendidos por algo tão banal numa guerra. – fez sinal para que alguns de seus homens revistassem e algemassem os três, enquanto ele próprio se aproximava do corpo de Adrian, que tentava se levantar. – E você vai ser nosso mediador agora. – Kenji se inclinou um pouco e puxou o moreno pelo cabelo, fazendo-o gemer de dor e disse: - Avise a sua superiora nos Preventers que ela tem 24 horas para _conseguir_ e _nos entregar_ o Sistema Zero. – Ele soltou Adrian bruscamente, fazendo-o cair no chão novamente e o olhou com altivez. – Entraremos em contato novamente.

oOo

Une ficou apreensiva com o chamado urgente para que comparecesse a enfermaria dos Preventers. A única coisa de que havia sido informada fora que o agente Baskin estava ferido e que exigia falar com ela. A princípio a Comandante não conseguia imaginar o que poderia ter ocorrido e até mesmo uma possibilidade não tão insana de que o agente Yui tivesse perdido a cabeça e agredido o outro homem passara por sua mente, mas descartara-a, achando-a primitiva e infantil demais.

Só que assim que entrou na enfermaria, percebeu que a coisa era pior do que pensara. O médico estava desinfetando o que parecia um buraco de bala no ombro de Adrian, examinando a extensão do estrago para que pudesse tratá-lo ou encaminhá-lo para o hospital.

- O que aconteceu, Baskin?

- Uma armadilha, Comandante. – Ele informou, deitado na maca, virando o rosto para encarar a superiora.

- Explique-se. – Une exigiu.

- O agente Yui recebeu um telefonema do grupo que seqüestrou Winner e Maxwell, e juntamente com Chang e Barton, fomos atender a ameaça, acabando por cair em uma armadilha.

- Como ousaram atender um encontro desses sem me comunicar ou pelo menos levar reforços? – ela questionou, nitidamente contrariada.

Adrian se contraiu ao sentir uma ardência súbita no ferimento devido ao cuidado que o médico tratava seu ferimento.

- Não havia tempo, além do mais, temíamos por em risco as vidas de Winner e Maxwell. Não podíamos arriscar.

- E o que aconteceu no encontro? – Une quis saber.

- Eles pegaram todos os outros. – Adrian falou num tom baixo e de lamento.

A princípio Une não conseguiu conceber o que o agente lhe dissera e somente após um alerta do médico dizendo que seria mais indicado transferir Baskin para a área hospitalar para tratarem do ferimento de forma mais apropriada, ela perguntou ao subordinado:

- E como você escapou?

- Eles me mandaram passar um aviso. – Adrian falou seriamente.

- Que aviso e como conseguiram pegar três ex-pilotos Gundam de uma vez só? – gesticulou completamente inconformada e irritada com toda a situação.

- Eles chantagearam – ele explicou. - Levaram Winner ao local e ameaçaram matá-lo diante de nossos olhos; quanto ao agente Maxwell, deixaram em cativeiro para assegurar que não tentaríamos nada.

Une negou com a cabeça, andando até o outro canto da enfermaria parecendo estar em constante debate com a aceitação das explicações de Adrian. Desde o início sabia que era um erro ter permitido que Heero e os outros se envolvessem no caso do seqüestro de Quatre, mas os ex-pilotos não abririam mão de ajudarem pessoalmente seu companheiro - e a situação piorara ainda mais depois que Duo desaparecera também. No entanto, o impensável acontecera: agora tinha todos os seus melhores agentes nas mãos de um grupo terrorista que sequer sabia ao certo o que pretendia.

- Não acredito em como puderam ser tão tolos e abriram a guarda assim. – ela divagou mais para si mesmo do que para Baskin.

- Eram as vidas das pessoas que amamos que estavam em risco! – Adrian se indignou e finalmente passou o aviso que haviam lhe ordenado passar. - Eles querem o Sistema Zero, Comandante; disseram que a senhora tem vinte e quatro horas para consegui-lo e o entregar a eles.

Une ficou estática por um segundo, recuperando-se logo em seguida.

- Isso é um absurdo!! – concluiu, voltando-se diretamente para o agente. - O Sistema Zero não existe mais!

Adrian não podia afirmar o contrário, mas se aqueles homens estavam exigindo aquele sistema, era porque sabiam que ele ainda existia.

- Se esse sistema não for entregue, os cinco serão mortos. – ele ponderou, com a voz séria, mas por dentro incomodado com a hipótese da Comandante não ceder à chantagem e isso acabar ferindo os outros, principalmente Duo. – De qualquer forma o líder deles se aproximou de nós através da filha de Duo, o conhecemos como namorado de Cassie. O nome que ele nos deu na ocasião foi Kenji Yamaoka.

- Vou mandar verificar. – Une disse secamente, se encaminhando para deixar a enfermaria. – E agente Baskin…

Ele esperou em expectativa o que ela pudesse dizer.

- Cuidaremos para que os agentes retornem em segurança.

Ele temia que mesmo dando sua palavra, esta não fosse suficiente para reverter a situação.

oOo

Ela perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ficou chorando, até acabar dormindo ali mesmo no chão junto à porta. Não saíra do quarto e pelo que podia perceber da luminosidade vinda da janela, parecia ser à tarde do dia seguinte. Recordava-se dolorosamente do porque estar jogada no chão, sentindo seus olhos inchados e o coração apertado.

_Seu pai._

Haviam levado seu pai embora; poderiam estar machucando ele, poderiam tê-lo…

Não se atreveu pensar na última possibilidade, já que novas lágrimas começaram a se formar e não queria continuar tão entregue ao sofrimento, enquanto a esperança de ter seu pai de volta ainda existisse.

Levantou-se um pouco sem jeito, o corpo dolorido pela noite dormida no chão. Caminhou até o banheiro da suíte, tomando um banho e se recompondo sem muito ânimo. Sabia exatamente o que viria assim que deixasse a segurança e privacidade de seu quarto; talvez precisasse daquilo e teria que estar preparada para receber a preocupação e os afagos dos amigos. Só não esperava o corpo de Satoshi caindo para trás assim que abriu a porta.

Piscou os grandes olhos violeta ao ver o amigo fazer uma careta e se recuperar rapidamente do imprevisto. Pela forma que caíra e a feição sonolenta, Satoshi estava sentado recostado na porta, provavelmente cochilando**,** enquanto esperava pacientemente que ela resolvesse sair. Ela sentiu-se extremamente comovida e culpada por ter a quase certeza que o rapaz passara a noite ali também.

Ele bateu a calça jeans e subiu os óculos, ajeitando-os no rosto, olhando a garota como se rapidamente fizesse uma inspeção superficial. Não perguntou coisas redundantes, pois a resposta estava impressa no rosto triste da morena, entretanto, não se reservou ao dar o primeiro passo e envolvê-la num abraço, que foi quase imediatamente retribuí vê-la, sentir aquele abraço, deixava Satoshi cinqüenta por cento menos preocupado, porém, queria ser capaz de fazer desaparecer aquela tristeza dos olhos dela e o medo que sabia que Cassie alimentava. Infelizmente, por enquanto, aquilo era impossível.

- Seu pai é forte. – ele falou ainda tendo-a em seu abraço. – Um ex-terrorista, ex-piloto Gundam e um dos agentes de elite dos Preventers. Acredite nele.

Ela suspirou, acalentada pela segurança das palavras do amigo e finalmente se afastou delicadamente, mudando de imediato o foco da conversa.

- E o Dammar? Como ele está?

- Preocupado com você. – Satoshi contou, sabendo que o loiro queria estar perto de Cassie tanto quanto ele estava agora.

Ela forçou um sorriso e brincou:

- Desde quando aquela bicha recalcada se preocupa comigo?

Ambos sabiam que era uma fachada, que nada daquilo tinha a ver com Dammar, pois ele se preocupava e prezava por ela como qualquer um deles.

- Cassie, não precisa forçar para agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Ela deu de ombros e seu sorriso se tornou triste.

- Eu só não queria pensar… _nele._

Ele ofereceu um leve sorriso em simpatia e chamou:

- Venha, vamos comer alguma coisa e despreocupar os outros.

Ele se virou para deixar o quarto, mas parou quando sentiu a manga de sua blusa ser segurada e quando virou-se novamente para trás, viu a amiga ainda com o tecido azul na mão e a cabeça baixa, sem encará-lo.

- Obrigada, Yui-Filho… Pelas palavras e pela compreensão… e por se importar comigo.

Ele ficou parado, olhando para a garota. Novamente o coração querendo falar mais alto, o tentando a confessar como realmente se sentia e se preocupava com ela; porém, seu lado racional impedia que agisse de forma precipitada, principalmente num momento em que Cassie obviamente estava vulnerável e abalada.

Satoshi apenas estendeu o braço, oferecendo a mão e incentivando-a com um sorriso.

- Vamos.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso da maneira que pode e colocou a mão sobre a do amigo, que a guiou para fora do quarto, até a cozinha.

oOo

Sally estava na mansão com os mais novos. Desde que Wufei lhe telefonara brevemente, ordenando que voltasse para ficar com os filhos até que retornasse, não conseguira ficar verdadeiramente calma. Preocupava-se com o marido, que não dera qualquer explicação sobre o que acontecia e não entrara em contato até então. Seria tolice evitar o raciocínio de que para Wufei pedir para que tomasse conta dos jovens, alguma coisa envolvendo os terroristas deveria estar acontecendo. Temia pelas vidas de Quatre e Duo e, enquanto aquela espera não findava, rezava para que todos ficassem bem.

Na sala, ela se sobressaltou quando o telefone tocou e, sem demorar, apressou-se a atender a chamada.

_- Po?_

- Comandante Une? – ela questionou, surpresa.

_- Venha para a sede imediatamente._

- O que aconteceu? Não posso sair daqui. Wufei pediu para que guardasse as crianças.

- _Seus filhos não são mais crianças, Po _– Une tentou controlar a acidez na voz mas, falhando fragorosamente, disparou de forma urgente – _Pegaram Barton, Yui e Chang, Sally. Venha para cá __**agora.**_

A cor fugiu do rosto de Sally, ao mesmo tempo em que a linha ficou muda. Tentou processar a informação o mais rápido possível, mas estabilizar o nervosismo e seus sentimentos era uma tarefa difícil. Seu marido, assim como Trowa e Heero, tinham caído nas mãos dos terroristas.

_Como aquilo poderia ser possível?!_

Obrigando-se a agir, Sally colocou o telefone no gancho e procurou pela chave do carro que lembrava de ter colocado em algum lugar por ali e, em sua busca cega, começou a praguejar, sem perceber a aproximação de seus filhos, até que um deles lhe chamou a atenção.

- Tá procurando o quê, mãe? – Lee perguntou.

Sally parou, olhando para os gêmeos e forçou-se a responder sem que a voz saísse tremula.

- As chaves do carro.

Lien estendeu a mão para uma das mesinhas de tampo de vidro espalhadas pela grande sala e rodou o molho de chaves nos dedos.

- Essa daqui? – ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

Sally suspirou aliviada e adiantou-se até o filho para pegar a chave.

- Aonde vai? – Lee indagou.

- Preventers. – ela respondeu curtamente.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, ressabiados, vendo que a mãe sequer conseguia encará-los diretamente e quando Lien percebeu o tremor na mão dela ao tentar pegar a chave, imediatamente a tirou de seu alcance.

- A senhora não vai sair. – ele determinou.

- Está muito nervosa. Não tem como dirigir assim. – Lee completou.

Sally os olhou de forma repreensiva e pediu.

- Me dê essa chave a.g.o.r.a., Lien.

- Tá louca? – o rapaz franziu o cenho, fechando a chave em sua mão. – Se acontecer alguma coisa com a senhora, o pai esfola a gente.

Sally desviou o olhar ante a pronúncia de seu pai e isso alarmou Lien e Lee imediatamente. Como se tudo fizesse pleno sentido, os dois raciocinaram o mesmo.

- Pegaram o pai? – ambos perguntaram em união.

Sally relutava com a idéia de não afligir os filhos com a notícia, mas não conseguiria mentir para os dois.

- Pegaram todos eles. – ela confessou com a voz em lamentação.

Os gêmeos perderam a fala, enquanto uma voz do outro lado da sala inquiriu**,** repleta de preocupação:

_- Pegaram todos eles?_

Os três se voltaram para os recém-chegados - Dammar, Cassie e Satoshi se aproximaram tão aturdidos quanto seus amigos gêmeos pareciam estar.

- A Comandante ligou para avisar que sim. – Sally confirmou, pesarosa. – Heero, Trowa e Wufei.

Dammar negou com a cabeça, enquanto deixou-se sentar pesadamente na poltrona mais próxima. Satoshi continuou parado, estático querendo compreender como seu paifora pego, justo ele. O jovem de olhos azuis estava otimista que seu pai conseguiria resolver tudo e trazer os outros tios de volta, mas agora… Seu pai estava nas mãos dos seqüestradores também. O rapaz sentiu o toque delicado do entrelaçar de dedos da mão de Cassie na sua, porém, em seu estado de choque, sequer conseguia apreciar o conforto que a garota tentava passar.

Lee foi o primeiro a sair da inércia e logo abraçou a mãe, querendo acalentar algum apoio e foi abraçado com o mesmo carinho. Lien também queria passar seus sentimentos para mãe, mas sabia que ela entenderia quando resolveu se sentar ao lado de Dammar, trazendo-o de encontro ao seu peito e o abraçando forte. O loiro não chorava, mas continuava a negar com a cabeça, sofrendo demais para aceitar que seus dois pais agora estavam nas mãos de seqüestradores.

Sally respirou fundo. Não poderia fraquejar naquele momento. Une a queria na sede e era para onde pretendia seguir.

- Vocês ficam aqui. – ela disse, se afastando do abraço e olhando para os jovens na sala. – Eu vou até os Preventers saber como está a situação.

- Não! – a voz de Dammar negou, desvencilhando-se do abraço de Lien e se levantando, olhando para Sally com determinação. – Eu quero ir junto!

Sally o olhou em simpatia e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Dammar, é melhor que espere aqui com os outros.

- Não! Eu vou!

- Dammar tem razão. Nossos pais foram seqüestrados e temos o direito de nos inteirarmos da situação. – Satoshi interpelou, apoiando a decisão do amigo.

Sally olhou para cada um deles, vendo que todos tinham a mesma determinação no olhar. Era um consenso e ela não se viu capaz de negar.

oOo

Eles foram levados para um local distante, não sabiam dizer ao certo se algum dia aquele local fora visitado por um deles, afinal fazia tanto tempo, mas era sem dúvidas uma das bases desativadas da OZ.

Heero estava preocupado, tanto por Quatre, quanto por Duo. Apesar de ter sido visto com vida, o amigo árabe estava machucado e seguira em outro carro. Ao olhar para o outro canto do veículo, notava Trowa apreensivo e tenso por causa de Quatre, logicamente. Entendia perfeitamente aquela aflição, pois ele próprio estava angustiado por sequer ter visto Duo. Os terroristas haviam ameaçado, mas o americano não havia sido levado até o local do encontro e para a sua decepção e maior preocupação, quando foram jogados numa das celas do complexo e lá não havia nenhum sinal de seu melhor amigo, Heero não agüentou e inquiriu Kenji, que observava a cela ser trancada.

- Colaboramos até aqui. Onde está Duo?

Kenji apenas sorriu e se afastou em direção a outra sala, não muito distante, naquele mesmo corredor.

Trowa por sua vez estava ao lado de Quatre no mesmo segundo, vendo que o marido se amuara num dos cantos do cubículo, tampando os ouvidos. Com cuidado e leveza, o moreno tocou o ombro do loiro, com medo de que tipo de reação este poderia demonstrar, já que estava apreensivo com a forma como Quatre vinha agindo.

- Quatre, o que aconteceu? – perguntou com a voz suave.

Heero e Wufei se voltaram para os dois amigos e esperaram. Havia algo de errado, porém, se alguém teria tato o suficiente para lidar com o que quer que fosse relacionado à Quatre, essa pessoa era Trowa.

- Vai começar de novo. – o loiro falou com a voz rouca, inclinando a cabeça para frente e encontrando suporte no peito do marido que**,** sem mais hesitar**,** o abraçou como queria fazer desde o primeiro momento em que o vira.

- O que vai começar? – Trowa quis saber, sentindo Quatre buscar mais abrigo em seu abraço, como se pudesse assim evitar que algo o atingisse.

- Duo… - o loiro sussurrou, mas foi o suficiente para que Heero escutasse e no mesmo instante se colocasse ao lado dos dois amigos.

- Sabe onde o Duo está? – ele perguntou de forma afoita. - O que fizeram com ele?

Quatre negou veementemente com a cabeça, fechando com força os olhos como se pudesse sentir uma dor física invisível. Trowa o abraçou com mais intensidade, temendo o que aquilo vindo de Quatre pudesse significar.

- Eu não sei. – o árabe confessou contendo as lágrimas. – Ele… Kenji… o levou… para aquela sala. – falou entrecortadamente e parou como se quisesse recuperar o fôlego, fechando os olhos com mais força. – Eu vi o sangue quando ele saiu pela primeira vez, mas os gritos são horríveis… e eles nunca cessam… tanta dor. – Quatre levantou o rosto e seus olhos se encontraram com a segurança que sempre encontrava nos do marido. – Eu não agüento mais escutar isso e não poder fazer nada.

Foi quando começaram a ouvir.

Os gritos não eram intensos, mas sofridos o suficiente para que se alarmassem e inegavelmente pertenciam a Duo.

Quatre se contraiu e Trowa o acalentou, sussurrando-lhe palavras de conforto, sabendo que em sua empatia, poderia estar sensibilizado pela tortura que seu amigo americano sofria. Não se desconcentrou de sua missão de confortar Quatre nem mesmo quando escutou Heero se desesperar.

- Desgraçado! – o japonês gritou indo de encontro às grades da cela, sacudindo-as e tentando forçar a abri-las. – Duo! – ele chamou, descontroladamente chutando a porta da cela com toda sua força, querendo colocar aquela barreira abaixo. –DUO!!

Wufei entendia o sentimento de impotência que viviam ali. Um amigo sofria – e, pela forma que ele abertamente expressava isso, não deveria ser uma tortura qualquer. Não se atrevia a chegar perto de Heero enquanto ele ventilava sua própria frustração. Era um animal enjaulado incapaz de estar junto da pessoa que lhe era tão especial, de mãos atadas para evitar que esta mesma pessoa se machucasse. Pelo o que lhe pareceu a eternidade, ouviu o japonês gritar, xingar, fazer juras de mortes que nunca imaginara ser possível.

Os gritos de dor enfim cessaram e, com isso, a explosão de Heero, mas a apreensão permaneceu com o silêncio que vinha daquela sala no mesmo corredor e de onde anteriormente partiamdemonstrando o sofrimento de Duo. Aquele silêncio perdurou por longos e tortuosos minutos, até que houve um movimento e a porta se abriu. Dela apenas aquele homem, Kenji, saiu.

Ele fechou a porta e caminhou com calma até a cela, não se aproximando, mas encarando com desdém a fúria que estava impressa nos olhos azuis de Heero.

- Aborrecido, piloto Gundam? – ele perguntou irônico.

- Você é um homem morto. – Heero jurou entre dentes. – Vai se arrepender amargamente por cada segundo que escutei Duo gritar.

Kenji deu um riso sardônico e indiferente à ameaça, falou:

- Ele foi mais arredio no início, mas garanto que sentiu prazer no final.

Os olhos de Heero se arregalaram, seu coração se apertando ante a implicação das palavras daquele homem, enquanto Kenji seguia pelo corredor, rindo.

oOo

_**Continua...**_

* * *


End file.
